


Фата-моргана

by IamAbsolem (orphan_account), Red_evil_twist



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Drama, Fantasy, Gen, Male Slash, Post-Apocalypse, Romance, Work In Progress
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-05-19 23:44:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 35,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5985094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/IamAbsolem, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_evil_twist/pseuds/Red_evil_twist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Фата-моргана - оптическая иллюзия. Воздушный замок из миражей, в котором далёкое кажется близким, а близкое искажается, словно в кривых зеркалах. Фата-моргана - причудливая ложь, ловушка для тех, кто отправляется на поиски правды.<br/>Фата-моргана - недостижимая мечта, всегда остающаяся где-то далеко на горизонте.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Мираж первый: Треугольник в Круге.

_Мир, куда приходит Ивлин, похож на кляксу, расплывающуюся по листу бумаги. Его края переливаются всеми оттенками радуги, и то расширяются, то сужаются в ритме чужого дыхания. Протягивая руку вперёд, Ивлин не может быть уверенным, что не пройдет сквозь границы Вселенной и не растворится в пустоте. Каждый шаг здесь сопряжён с риском; оглянуться не успеешь, как тебя выкинет в другое место, в другое время – в безопасность или в объятия к дикому зверю, охочему до тёплой плоти. Ивлин бьёт себя по щекам, шепча: «Со мной ничего не случится, со мной ничего не случится, я не умру, не умру, просто проснусь – просто проснусь!»._  
_Он бы с радостью в это поверил, но ощущения так остры, так живы, что…_  
_Ивлин умирает от жары в раскалённой добела пустыне. Ему кажется, на сей раз его занесло в самый центр его собственного сознания, туда, где концентрация сомнений, опасений и страхов превышает норму; туда, куда лучше не соваться. Солнце обжигает кожу, разъедает её лучами, как кислота; Ивлин натягивает на поражённые участки грубую ткань своей туники, но это ничуть не спасает – ткань прилипает к ранам, не отодрать, словно припаяли. Волосы липнут к щекам и шее, жалят, будто пчёлы, а картинка перед глазами плывёт от пота, стекающего со лба, и плотного, склизкого воздуха, сквозь который прорываешься, как через мыльный пузырь. Ветра нет, земля трескается, припорошенная сухим колким песком. Падая на этот песок, Ивлин ощущает, как он вгрызается в него, будто голодный. Песчинки клацают крошечными зубками, забираются под ткань; он сдавленно стонет, стряхивая их, но мелкие монстры упорные, истосковавшиеся по добыче, и избавиться от них почти не представляется возможным._  
_«Я просто проснусь, просто проснусь», – мантрой твердит Ивлин, но пробуждение не приходит. А вот боль – усиливается. Он чешется, соскребает песчинки, однако это пустыня – и их здесь миллиарды, миллиарды миллиардов, и все стекаются к нему, чтобы растерзать на части, выпить кровь до последней капли._  
_«Просто проснусь… просто проснусь…»_  
_Паника накатывает волной, затмевает здравый смысл. Ивлин едва не плачет, суетливо дёргаясь и извиваясь по земле, только собирая еще больше тварей. Он почти снимает одежду, но быстро осознает, что так лишит их хоть какой-то преграды на пути к телу. «Просыпайся! Просыпайся!» – кричит он, щиплет себя, отвешивает себе пощёчины, вырывает волосы, но сон не тает – прочнеет…_  
_Когда почва отталкивает его, издавая протяжный стон, песчинки с жалобным писком осыпаются и бегут куда-то, как крысы с тонущего корабля. Не поспевают за товарищами лишь те, кто запутался в прядях его длинных волос – для них они отличная ловушка._  
_Ивлин, шатаясь, идёт вперед, потому что больше делать ему нечего. Однако радость – если облегчение можно назвать радостью – не длится долго: земля осыпается под ногами, и из образовавшейся дыры на поверхность выскакивает гигантский червь, покрытый плотным панцирем, щедро смазанным бледно-розовой слизью; разевает круглую пасть, нашинкованную зубами-иглами и в абсурдной, фантастической тишине, сопровождаемой тонким визгом песка, дугой бросается на него. Ивлин зажмуривается; сердце замирает в предвкушении боли, лицо обдаёт зловонием застрявшей между зубов червя гнилой плоти, и…_  
Он просыпается.

Ивлин лично знал человека, который делал всё, что угодно, лишь бы не смыкать глаз ночью. Рисовал, танцевал, читал добытые тайком от отца книги, пел – благо, на верхнем Уровне дома располагались на достаточном расстоянии друг от друга, чтобы жители могли надрываться во всё горло и не быть услышанными; но чаще, конечно, проводил часы напролёт в чьей-нибудь постели, ведь это-то, в отличие от чтения, в среде патрициев ничуть не порицалось. И в образе жизни этого человека не было бы ничего необычного, ведь подобные ему предпочитали ночь дню, однако, в отличие от прочих высокородных, его Ивлину было жаль. Потому что тот не находил покоя ни в одно время суток, потому что тот боялся засыпать и бодрствовал едва ли не неделями, проваливаясь в царство Морфея как можно реже и исключительно под препаратами, чтобы не видеть там ничего и никого: вставлял иглу с трубкой в вену, вкачивал сильнодействующее снотворное и погружался в тьму, чтобы потом вновь начать непрекращающуюся войну с ней. Ивлина удивляло, как тот ещё не свихнулся, но иногда он невольно задавался вопросом: а может, как раз свихнулся всё-таки? Может быть, он вёл двойную игру: притворялся сумасшедшим, чтобы остальные считали его здоровым, тогда как он действительно был сумасшедшим? С него сталось бы, с хитрого лиса, способного обвести вокруг пальца хоть самого Бога – конечно, при условии, что Бог существует. Наверное, этому человеку не терпелось бросить Ему вызов. Как бы то ни было, Ивлин его поддерживал: он бы посмотрел, как сложилась их партия в шахматы…  
Ивлин как никто другой понимал, почему этот человек ненавидел сны и избавлялся от них мыслимыми и немыслимыми способами. Сны – это всегда страшно, отвратительно и опасно, потому что они порождаются разумом того, кому являются; это мощное природное оружие, которому нельзя противостоять, оружие, которое выедает изнутри и отмахивается от любых попыток нейтрализовать его. Оно заключает в стальные тиски, душит, изводит болезненными, безумными видениями; оно как паразит, выкачивающий из донора все соки, пока тот не зачахнет и не испустит дух. Ненормальны те, кто ныряет под его сень за спасением.  
К сожалению, у него не было иглы и трубки, и уж тем более дорогостоящего Порошка Незабытья, чтобы, как тот человек, суметь оградиться от самого себя. Смежая веки, он неминуемо оказывался там, где не пожелаешь оказаться злейшему врагу.  
Самое неприятное заключалось в том, что начало сна всегда стиралось, и сколько бы усилий Ивлин ни прилагал, чтобы вспомнить его, оно ускользало с отчетливым хлопком, словно мокрая рыба ныряла обратно в воду, хлестнув рыбака по ладоням. В определённый момент Ивлин просто осознавал себя, оглядывался – и давился ужасом.  
Его сны – неизменные кошмары, терзавшие его вот уже столько времени. И лекарства от них не существовало.

Во рту пересохло, кожа под одеждой адски чесалась. Ивлин, тяжело вздохнув, приподнялся и хрустнул затекшей шеей, потянулся, ёжась от болезненного натяжения в мышцах – профессиональное заболевание того, кто круглые сутки проводит в сидячем положении. Как-то раз ему попался талмуд об инквизиторских пытках, в котором подробно описывались ощущения подсудимых – точнее, какими они должны были быть при правильном воздействии со стороны истязателя; чувствовал он себя сейчас примерно как еретик, привязанный к колесу с раскинутыми руками и ногами и постепенно растягиваемый по всем географическим направлениям. По голове будто долго и нудно били чугунным половником, тело налилось свинцом.  
Ивлин выплюнул изо рта песок, а затем, не без труда подняв веки, обнаружил, что этим песком завален весь его рабочий стол. Он затесался в углы и щели, в пространство между страницами книги, которую он переписывал вот уже три дня кряду. Не веря собственным глазам, он дотронулся до выпуклых букв – к подушечке пальца пристали желтые пылинки. С волос осыпался еще десяток. Одно хорошо: песок больше не двигался по собственной воле.  
Сон смешался с реальностью. _Снова_. В который раз.  
Он опустился на стул с бешено колотящимся сердцем: сон никак не желал его отпускать. Откуда в его комнате весь этот песок? Ивлин увидел, что кончики пальцев у него слегка подрагивали, и заставил себя успокоиться: должно быть, он занёс его сам, по случайности, откуда-то снаружи, и не заметил этого, когда садился за книгу – и из реальности песок просыпался прямиком в его кошмар. Он всегда плохо спал, но в последнее время – особенно, так что всё это могло быть лишь следствием нехватки сна. Простое, успокаивающе привычное объяснение: рассеянность и недосып. Ничего больше.  
Он не был сумасшедшим. Он не хотел им быть – никто с сумасшедшими нынче не церемонился. Если бы он кому-нибудь рассказал о том, что видит почти каждую ночь, о том, что иногда он даже, кажется, ходит во сне – его бы просто заперли где-нибудь подальше от людей, и…  
Впрочем, рассказывать было не о чем. Не о чем, правда: это только сны. Ивлин убеждал себя в этом уже много лет – правда, не слишком успешно.  
Ивлин огляделся. Он всё ещё сидел в своей комнате, освещенной тусклым светом свечи на столе. Низкий потолок, узкая жёсткая кровать с истончившимся старым одеялом, вделанный в стену столик под уклоном, на котором он переписывал книги, когда брал работу на дом – всё было привычным и знакомым. На подставке на столе покоились письменные принадлежности, по едва начатым листам растекалось чёрное пятно – просыпаясь, он случайно опрокинул чернильницу. Теперь придётся переписывать заново. Что ж, хорошо было уже то, что оригинал книги, редкий и неприкосновенный, он не задел, а испорченную страницу можно переделать – не впервой.  
Углубившись в собственные терзания, Ивлин едва услышал, как в дверь постучали. Вздрогнув, он обернулся: в комнату просунулось услужливое лицо Джои, молодого послушника, по совместительству старшего помощника в Библиотеке.  
– Ивлин, с вами всё в порядке? – ласково осведомился Джои. – Мне показалось, я слышал, как вы что-то уронили…  
Ивлин спешно пододвинул книгу к краю стола и поставил ногу так, чтобы закрыть собой золотую горсть песка на полу: Джои был чересчур внимательным – и чересчур преданным работником. Только вот преданным совсем не Главному Библиотекарю, на которого формально работал, а церковникам, назначившим его на этот пост без особого на то согласия Ивлина. Джои верил в Бога-Солнце совершенно искренне, на грани с фанатизмом, и сделал бы всё, что жрецы приказали ему – а Ивлин подозревал, что шпионить за Главным Библиотекарем входило в его непосредственные обязанности. Нельзя было позволять ему замечать лишнее. Нельзя было давать ему очередной повод для доноса.  
– Всё в порядке, Джои, спасибо.  
Послушник упрямо поджал губы, будто зная, что он врёт, однако в дискуссию не вступил. Ивлин понадеялся, что мальчишка, даже если засёк неладное, сочтёт это слишком незначительным происшествием, чтобы докладывать о нём.  
– Вас там ждёт наследник Дома Гаев, знаете? Говорит, у него какая-то книга, которую он хочет показать именно вам. Жан уже четверть часа убеждает его, что любой служащий может забрать её и передать вам позже, но он настаивает, а отказывать высокородным господам нехорошо, вот я и…  
– Ладно, ладно, хорошо, – махнул рукой Ивлин. Лопотание Джои порядком действовало на нервы, да и боль в голове никак не утихала, пульсируя в висках. – Я сейчас подойду, а ты возвращайся к своим обязанностям.  
Послушник кивнул и выскользнул в коридор, не закрыв за собой дверь – случайно или намеренно.  
Ивлин протёр глаза, соскоблил с кожи прилипшую грязь и следы чернильного пятна с руки – слава Солнцу, полумрак скрадывал всё, что недопустимо было видеть окружающим – расправил одежду, забрал растрепавшиеся волосы в хвост и покинул комнату.

Библиотека располагалась на Четвёртом Уровне. Этот Уровень слыл в Новом Вавилоне так называемой «золотой серединой» благодаря своей позиции. В связи с этим он был самым шумным и оживлённым этажом: если кому-нибудь из трущоб со Второго или Третьего (а очень редко – и с Первого) Уровня улыбалась удача, счастливчик поднимался на Четвёртый и покупал что-нибудь роскошное по собственным меркам, чтобы порадовать себя или семью. Если же знатной персоне с Пятого, а то и с Седьмого Уровня требовалось что-то простое, но не распространённое на верхних этажах Башни, упомянутая персона спускалась и выискивала желаемый товар на рынке или в частных лавках. Несмотря на это, Библиотека не страдала от чрезмерного наплыва посетителей: пара человек в неделю было уже много. Работники в основном переписывали книги и делали копии листовок, особо одарённые – рисовали иллюстрации для новых экземпляров Книги Солнца. Жрецы были щедры на плату, и художники никогда не умирали от голода – если рисовали только то, что им было сказано, разумеется. Поэтому библиотечные коридоры тонули в тишине, хотя где-то там, за пределами Библиотеки, гудел торговый улей. Коридоры освещались скупо; чтобы пройти и не запнуться, нужно было обладать сноровкой, выработанной годами. Ивлин провёл здесь почти всю жизнь, поэтому шагал уверенно, почти неслышно – не хотел тревожить писарей, сосредоточенно выводящих букву за буквой за своими столами.  
В отличие от коридоров и крохотных комнатушек, Главный Зал, через который Ивлин шёл к приёмной, был огромен. Его заставляли полупустые стеллажи с книгами и письменные столы, за которыми трудились его помощники, по большей части добровольные: каждый здесь – за исключением, быть может, раздражавшего Ивлина Джои – отдавался своему делу полностью, работать в Библиотеку шли, в основном, люди увлечённые. Больше всего было молодых, как сам Ивлин: они были любопытны, полны идей и тянулись к знаниям больше, чем к комфорту и привилегиям.  
Условия тут, и правда, были не самые лучшие: труд библиотекарей был, по большей части, занятием довольно неблагодарным. Скамейки, поставленные в приёмной для редких посетителей, разваливались, однако чинить их никто не спешил – жители Нового Вавилона предпочитали не разменивать свои краткие жизни на бессмысленное, с их точки зрения, просиживание штанов. Если кто и питал интерес к какому-либо труду, то брал его с собой, чтобы продираться сквозь дебри текста – в Вавилоне мало кто читал бегло, даже среди библиотекарей – вечерами и ночами, после того, как была выполнена дневная рутина.  
В отличие от комнат работников, единственным источником света в которых были свечи, Главный Зал и приёмная освещались при помощи самого настоящего электричества, что было в Башне редкостью: Библиотеке повезло, и власти много лет назад милостиво разрешили пользоваться здесь драгоценной энергией генератора, установленного в самом низу Башни. По этой причине многие бедняки считали Библиотеку богатым местом, кладезью таинственных сокровищ, маскирующихся под книги – некоторые даже пытались проникнуть внутрь, однако неизменно разочаровывались: ничего там не было. Только пыльные протёртые тома, трепетно переписываемые увлечёнными добровольцами и непригодные для обмена на рынке.  
Ивлин открыл дверь и зажмурился с непривычки – сияло тут гораздо ярче, чем в Главном Зале, однако он быстро адаптировался, и, когда пересёк приёмную, уже не испытывал ни малейших неудобств.

Юлий из дома Гаев вальяжно облокотился о стойку бюро, как бы невзначай обнажив ногу в вырезе длинной, в пол, белой тоги. Бедняга Жан таращился на него во все глаза, едва ли не глотая слюни, так что Ивлин ему даже немного посочувствовал: Юлий любил баловаться с несведущими ребятами из низов и дразнить их. Это не составляло для него сложности: внешностью он обладал выдающейся, даже среди высокородных, а для людей с Первого по Четвёртый Уровни она была ещё и довольно экзотичной – с лоснящимися чёрными локонами, украшенными лавровым венком, и с ярко-зелёными, почти кошачьими глазами, убийственно проницательными. Ивлин терпеть не мог в них смотреть: ему казалось, его выворачивают наизнанку и вытряхивают, чтобы затем небрежно выбросить на свалку. Юлий производил на окружающих словно бы гипнотическое воздействие; Ивлин расценивал его как животное влечение, потому что сравним Юлий был только со зверем: ночным, гибким, красивым – но жестоким, опасным и будто вечно голодным.  
– Здравствуй, Ивлин, – кокетливо протянул он. – Рад, что ты снизошёл наконец до моей скромной персоны.  
Ивлин напрягся: они с Юлием были знакомы давно, но никогда нельзя было забывать, насколько он непредсказуем. И уж тем более нельзя было забывать о том, что он – наследник одного из самых влиятельных в Совете патрициев. А когда такой человек с подобной язвительностью приветствовал кого-то, родившегося на Третьем Уровне (всего лишь самую малость выше, чем на дне), пусть и занимающего теперь, вроде бы, важную должность – это, определённо, повод для беспокойства. Даже учитывая, что они с ним союзники.  
Никогда нельзя знать, откуда может последовать удар: так говорила мама. Давным-давно.  
Поэтому Ивлин ответил, подбирая слова и прощупывая переменчивое настроение гостя:  
– Прошу прощения, меня задержали. Я явился, как только смог.  
Юлий расплылся в удовлетворенной чужой покорностью улыбке, рассмеялся и похлопал его по плечу:  
– Расслабься! Жан, дорогой, спасибо, что составил мне компанию, а теперь, будь добр, свали.  
Помощник бы метнулся в Главный Зал тут же, повинуясь юному патрицию беспрекословно, однако профессиональная выправка под тонной восхищения прогнулась всё-таки ещё не до упора, и он вопросительно взглянул на Ивлина в последний момент. Тот махнул рукой, и Жан, в последний раз бросив на Юлия взгляд, полный обожания, окрылённым упорхнул прочь. Главный Библиотекарь заранее приготовился к тому, что завтра по всем углам будут основательно перетирать то, что сам Юлий из рода Гаев улыбнулся простому младшему помощнику и, быть может, даже пощекотал его под подбородком.  
– Утомительно, – вздохнул Юлий. – Куда ни сунься, всюду налетают.  
Ивлин многозначительно оглядел его весьма откровенный наряд, щедро сдобренный разнообразными золотыми побрякушками, увешивающими его с макушки до пят, но вслух произнёс только:  
– Мне передали, что я тебе нужен.  
– Конечно. Ты же моя пташка.  
Ивлин чуть слышно вздохнул. День начался и без того не слишком хорошо, а теперь тут ещё и Юлий с его… своеобразностью.  
– Ты пришёл просто так, или по какому-то конкретному вопросу? Некая книга, которую ты хотел мне показать, например?  
Юлий прищурился:  
– Ах, Главный Библиотекарь в своей официальной ипостаси! Да-да, есть у меня к тебе дело. Особой важности.  
Лукавые интонации выразили незамысловатый подтекст: «Нужно уединиться там, куда никто не сунет свой любопытный нос». Ивлин кивнул и поманил патриция за собой. Он уже несколько лет как выделил слепую зону в одном из коридоров, куда никто никогда не забредал – стены даже покрылись слоем пыли, а в углах сплели паутину пауки. Так уж сложилось: в комнате в конце этого коридора обвалился потолок, к счастью, не похоронив под собой работника, отлучившегося тогда пообедать и только потому не отправившегося к праотцам – хоть и потерявшего при этом некоторое количество информации вместе с разорванными книгами, взятыми на дом из Главного Зала. Ничего лучшего Ивлин пока не придумал. Всюду рыскали солдаты Совета, прислушивались шпионы – полноценные или подкупленные случайные люди, – но никто из них не догадался бы заглянуть сюда, на окраины центра знаний.  
Библиотекари кланялись им по дороге и оборачивались вслед, судя по довольной мине Юлия, чувствительного к взглядам. Ивлин подобным талантом не обладал – наверное, поэтому ситуация с его паранойей, в наличии которой он себе порой признавался, принимала столь неутешительные обороты. Будь он уверен в реальности своих ощущений, всё было бы куда терпимее.  
– Как там Лидия? – осведомился вдруг патриций.  
Вопрос был неожиданным: интереса к его сестре Юлий никогда особо не проявлял. Ивлин ответил сдержанно:  
– Нормально. По-прежнему работает швеёй на Третьем Уровне.  
– М-м-м. Зарплата?  
Это начинало походить на допрос. Даже странно – впрочем, Ивлин уже привык за всё время общения с Юлием, что тот порой мог запросто заговорить ни с того ни с сего на совершенно спонтанную тему. И некоторые из тем – например, эта – были не слишком приятны, с чем Ивлин, тем не менее, ничего не мог поделать.  
– Одна серая карточка в восемь дней. Этого хватает только на скудный паёк. Я отсылаю ей пару синих, чтобы она не голодала и могла позволить себе общую баню два раза в неделю, но и этого не достаточно для полноценного существования, ты ведь знаешь.  
Юлий безучастно слушал его краем уха, занятый больше тем, чтобы с любопытством глазеть по сторонам. Хотя он бывал здесь постоянно, тёмные коридоры и свечи всё ещё каждый раз вызывали у него бурю восторга – большую даже, чем у бедняка, впервые поднявшегося на Четвертый, пусть и с нечестно добытыми картами. После грязи, гнили и костей, покоящихся на тротуарах, вони, болезней и смертей суетливый, гудящий тысячами голосов рынок, изобилующий товарами всех мастей, казался сущим Райским садом. В случае же Юлия всё было наоборот: после беспрестанных развлечений верхнего, Седьмого Уровня, тишина и покой Библиотеки окутывали его плотным убаюкивающим коконом. Здесь он становился даже менее буйным, чем обычно, и напоминал ребёнка, пустившегося в приключения в тёмную кладовку.  
– А сколько получаешь ты? – промычал он, явно к чему-то подводя эту беседу.  
– Четыре синие.  
– Тогда у меня для тебя удачный сюрприз, – хихикнул Юлий. – Но только после того, как передам книгу! Не раньше и не позже! Ну, где там уже твой тайный коридор? Мне ещё Сафо навещать сегодня. Это важно: музе запрещено опаздывать к своему поэту. А эта поэтесса ещё и жутко требовательна, знаешь ли! Это достойно уважения, ведь её дом не так авторитетен, как мой, а она всё равно дерзит мне и наглеет день ото дня. Честно, если бы не её прекрасные стихи, вдохновлённые мной, я бы уже придушил её. Поразительно: как у этой замухрышки может быть такой талант? У неё же волосы лезут клочьями! Жаль, она не записывает свои произведения. Лень ей, видите ли. Запястья ноют. Проще придумать и тут же выучить наизусть. Куда катится наш мир? – Он театрально возвел глаза к потолку. – Истины и заповеди заключены в Книге Солнца, Книга Солнца ведёт нас к процветанию, и в то же время в ней указано, что излишние знания – зло, и чем меньше книг, тем безмятежнее бытие. В книге. Указано. Что книги. Зло. Разве это нормально? Разве это справедливо? Ивлин, ты слушаешь?  
Ивлин не слушал. Юлий мог чесать языком практически безостановочно, и он ещё в самом начале их знакомства научился фильтровать его речь. Из пространных монологов патриция он извлекал разве что поверхностные фразы, требовавшие ответа, если его вдруг о чём-то спрашивали. Благо, Юлий любовался собой без перерывов на сон, обед и дыхание, так что его мало что волновало помимо его персоны даже тогда, когда он с кем-то разговаривал.  
Ивлин повернул ключ в проржавевшей скважине:  
– Да. Ты абсолютно прав.  
Юлий юркнул внутрь:  
– Не сомневался, что ты меня поддержишь! Остальные почему-то считают её душкой. Стоит ей похлопать ресничками – и все уже у её ног, никаких нареканий! Хотя, реснички у нее зашибись, да. Завидно даже. Эй, Ивлин, тебе нравятся мои ресницы?  
Главный Библиотекарь не успел запереть за собой дверь, а юный патриций уже развернул его к себе и за уши притянул его лицо к своему, полубезумно вытаращившись, от чего у Ивлина мгновенно свело живот. Юлию просто невозможно было объяснить некоторые вещи. Например, концепцию личного пространства и то, насколько Ивлину было некомфортно от любого в это пространство вторжения. Поэтому он стерпел и это.  
– Ресницы? – выдавил он, ненавязчиво пытаясь высвободиться. О чём же шла речь только что? Кажется, Юлий был кем-то недоволен. – Да. Да, отличные ресницы… Гораздо лучше, чем… чем у кого-либо ещё, о ком бы ты ни говорил. Послушай, дверь…  
Но его снова не особенно слушали. Юлий больше любил монологи, чем диалоги.  
– Именно! Лучше! А Сафо – просто творческая шлюха, нечего заморачиваться, ты прав. Могу поспорить, ей льстят только затем, чтобы получить очередной стишок в подарок! Пфф, да и если у неё что-то и есть, оно наверняка накладное!  
Ивлин перестраховался, проверив, что никто не маячит на горизонте, и в промежутке между потоками возмущений Юлия прокашлялся, напоминая о первостепенном:  
– Книга. И… может, отпустишь меня уже?..  
– Ах, да! – опомнился патриций и практически отшвырнул Ивлина от себя. Тот, недовольно поведя плечами – наверняка нальётся синяк – задвинул щеколду, поморщился от лязга и зажёг пару факелов, чтобы не навернуться: со времён обвала пол устилали пыль и мелкие обломки, об которые немудрено было споткнуться. Ивлин прибрался бы, однако следовало блюсти легенду: согласно ей, коридор мог окончательно разрушиться в любую секунду, поэтому должен был выглядеть соответственно. Достаточно сумбурно, опасно и устрашающе для молоденького помощника, решившего испытать свою храбрость, как дети древности в домах с привидениями. На самом деле, инцидент с комнатой невезучего библиотекаря был не более чем случайностью. В остальной части коридора можно было гулять совершенно спокойно. Порой Ивлина грызла совесть за обман доброго десятка товарищей и выселения их из привычных гнёзд ради целей не слишком официальных – однако нарушение закона всегда требует обходных путей, увиливаний и тайн, поэтому Ивлин утешал себя тем, что избранный им выход являлся не самым кровопролитным, не повлёк за собой множество жертв и вообще причинил лишь несущественные неудобства. Такова была реальность, в которой – Ивлин это ненавидел – приходилось прятать книги. От врагов и друзей разом.  
Юлий, звеня браслетами, развернул свёрток и, благоговея, передал Ивлину увесистый том.  
– Аккуратнее! – прошептал он. – Раритет.  
Ивлин с изумлением провёл по фолианту кончиками пальцев, упился ветхим, горьковатым запахом отсыревшей бумаги, из-за которого запершило в горле, и едва сдержал удивлённый возглас: книга, судя по всему, была очень, очень старой, может быть, даже по-настоящему древней. Взбудораженный, он открыл её на форзаце, изучил печать издательства, почти расцеловал стёршиеся по краям буквы в названии. Какой, должно быть, длинный путь прошла эта книга! За десятки (десятки десятков? _О, Боги!_ ) лет скитаний том изрядно потрепало: страницы так и норовили порваться от малейшего неосторожного движения, слова на шероховатой замшевой обложке были почти не читаемы, автор был вовсе неопределим, в оглавлении от страниц остались только рваные огрызки, а иллюстрации – когда-то, несомненно, яркие и цветные – кто-то из предыдущих владельцев зачем-то закрасил чёрной краской. Зато на форзаце обнаружилась болтавшаяся на волоске смятая библиотечная карточка с въевшимися полуразмытыми чернилами. У Ивлина задрожали руки, он прикусил губу, не в силах оторваться от невероятной находки: в распоряжении Библиотеки имелись либо самые поздние экземпляры, из матовой газетной бумаги с ярко разрисованными обложками, либо самые ранние – из кожи, инкрустированные драгоценными камнями. Найти что-то «посередине» приравнивалось к чуду и оберегалось в самых сухих секторах.  
Спокойствие улетучилось из голоса Ивлина: неужели Юлий опять во что-то вляпался ради книги?  
– Где ты её откопал?! О чём она?  
– Я не прочитал полностью, слишком сложный язык, – сияя, откликнулся Юлий, – но разобрал введение и несколько первых глав. Это сборник баллад и легенд о благородном разбойнике, несправедливо обездоленном и нашедшем убежище в лесу, в котором грабил проезжающих мимо богатых господ и отдавал добытое беднякам…  
– Робин Гуд, – перебил Ивлин, хотя обычно вежливо давал собеседнику договорить: он всегда становился нетерпеливым, когда речь шла о книгах. – Я знаю о нём.  
Хотя знать ему, конечно, не полагалось – но в том и был плюс работы Главным Библиотекарем. Юлий, не любивший, когда его перебивают на полуслове, скользнул по Ивлину неприязненным взглядом, однако великодушно продолжил, не обратив на эту реплику внимания:  
– Во введении сказано, что этот персонаж был очень популярен – сейчас-то, конечно, уже нет, но у древних он был на слуху. Сведения о нём разрозненные, и никому достоверно не известно, кем он был, однако о нём ставили пьесы, снимали фильмы… не знаю, что такое «фильмы», но наличие пьес меня впечатляет! Этот разбойник был настоящим революционером! И то, что я уже прочитал – это крайне занятно, знаешь ли. Продажные служители порядка, испорченный дурной принц у власти, такая же испорченная знать, жирные, пьющие священники… и этот парень, весь такой храбрый и сообразительный на их фоне! Жизненное чтиво, а? – Юлий пихнул его в бок. – Полезное даже, я бы сказал?  
Ивлин отвёл взгляд, неосознанно прижимая книгу к себе. Он понимал, к чему Юлий клонит. Он понимал, что подобное произведение в силах сотворить в Новом Вавилоне. А ещё он хорошо понимал, чем это может грозить – и не только ему.  
Ему, как никому другому, была прекрасно известна сила слов и сила идей. Слова были не просто набором звуков или букв: они могли служить оружием, защитой или спасением, лекарством и отравой. А идеи и вовсе были опасны: они бродили в человеческих умах, распространяясь не хуже заразы, неистребимые, неискоренимые, передающиеся из уст в уста, зажигая сердца или опустошая их.  
Поэтому жрецы Бога-Солнца без всякой жалости сжигали книги, которые могли бы посеять среди народных масс идейную чуму. Люди не должны были знать, что _можно_ бороться. Что можно не подчиняться. Что можно бросать властям вызов – и даже смеяться над ними. Люди не должны были знать, что можно думать собственной головой. Людям, по мнению верхов Нового Вавилона, нужны были только безвредные, мирные книги, способные их успокоить и отвлечь, но не способные дать им то, в чём они действительно нуждались – надежду на лучшее. Надежду на будущее, которым люди сами смогут управлять.  
Сборник сказаний о Робине Гуде в этом свете был определённо не той книгой, которую закон мог бы одобрить. И тот, в чьих руках она находилась, подвергался большой опасности. Даже если её владельцем был Юлий – что и говорить о простом Библиотекаре. Подобные сюжеты о героях, сумевших воспротивиться, лучше было даже в качестве баек не рассказывать – потому они передавались шёпотом, чтобы солдаты не услышали и не избили в наказание, а то и не заперли в тюремной камере. Такие легенды заставляли терпеть, жить во что бы то ни стало, вдохновляли, но никогда не вели к чему-то серьёзному, ибо воспринимались как выдумки уставших рабочих. А тут – письменный текст. Слово, закреплённое на бумаге, обладало куда большим весом, несло в себе больше правды.  
– Мы могли бы брать с него пример, – надавил Юлий, не дождавшись ответа; глаза его остро блеснули. – Ну, знаешь, поднять восстание. Я давно говорю тебе об этом, не так ли? А эта книженция привлечёт народ на нашу сторону.  
Ивлин покачал головой. Его всегда поражало то, что такая идея исходила именно от него, от высокородного патриция. Казалось, Юлий ненавидел и презирал всех с Седьмого Уровня, хотя и родился там – если переход с Первого Уровня на Четвертый или даже на Пятый, в теории, мог осуществиться при должном рвении (хотя и редко происходил на деле), то Шестой и Седьмой были закрыты для всех, кому не посчастливилось появиться на свет за их пределами. Юлий не раскрывал Ивлину своих мотивов; библиотекарь видел только, как патриций полыхает, желая покинуть коридор и разнести внутри Башни всё к чёртовой матери во имя своих смутных, ясных ему одному идеалов.  
Не то чтобы он не понимал его в этом отношении, признаться. Перед глазами непроизвольно мелькнуло старательно подавляемое воспоминание: мать стоит к нему спиной, гордо расправив плечи, стоит Снаружи, за Стеной, и, кажется, совсем не боится – но секундой спустя живые хищные тени облепляют её с головы до ног, вгрызаясь в её плоть, и она успевает закричать. А потом, спустя всего несколько ужасных мгновений, от неё ничего не остаётся. Ни трупа, ни звука, ни эха. Ничего.  
Он потряс головой, отгоняя эту картину. Сейчас было не до того.  
Ивлин закусил губу и взглянул патрицию в глаза.  
– Послушай, я долго этот разговор откладывал, как мог, но… какое ещё восстание? Ты в своём уме? У нас нет никакого оружия. Солдаты постоянно наблюдают и патрулируют территорию. Не говоря уже о том, что одна-единственная книга никак _не способна_ гарантировать нам участия других людей, одной книги всегда для этого мало… Боги! Какое восстание, когда ты даже вопросом не задаёшься, чего ты этим хочешь достичь! Справедливости? Ты уверен, что это вообще возможно? Оглянись вокруг: это наш мир сейчас. Нам некуда идти в случае поражения – за пределами Башни нет жизни. И мы здесь, хотим того или нет, зависимы от властей. Один их приказ – и смерть Снаружи ворвётся на нижние Уровни. Один их приказ – и начнутся массовые казни. Но они не делают этого – пока что. Им нужны рабочие. Нужно, чтобы было, кем управлять… – Ивлин потёр висок – голова начинала гудеть от всех тех ужасов, которые представлял себе. – Но если начнётся бойня, потери будут с обеих сторон. Больше всего – с наших, потому что, признай, силы неравны. И не выиграет в итоге никто! Никто, понимаешь? Потому что мы – это то, что осталось от человечества. Которое, если помнишь, само себя загнало в эту Башню… после многих лет междоусобных войн. То, что ты предлагаешь – это завершить дело предков. Дать выжившим людям прикончить друг друга, и пусть победит смерть!  
– А ты хочешь жить так, лизать им пятки и задницы, как послушный пёсик! Пока бедняки работают за бесценок, пока их бьют и поливают лапшой для ушей устами проповедников!  
Юлий кипел: раздувал тонкие ноздри, сжимал побелевшие губы и кулаки, задыхался, захлёбывался собственными репликами, шарил в воздухе и вращал глазами. Он зацепился за одежду библиотекаря, едва не порвав её, и Ивлин поспешил его успокоить, чтобы никто не пострадал – ни он, ни без пяти минут обезумевший патриций. Смягчил тон:  
– Я не хочу. Слушай, я понимаю. Я знаю, что это нечестно. Но… нельзя просто взять и вдруг с бухты-барахты свершить революцию, ладно? Так не делается. Так просто не получится, Юлий.  
Тот, казалось, чуть утихомирился. Скрестил на груди руки и засопел, как обиженное дитя.  
– А как делается? Ты у нас, похоже, эксперт в таких вопросах, да?  
И снова – опасность. То, что Юлий сам предлагал восстание, никак не означало, что он не может сдать Ивлина солдатам с обвинениями в государственной измене. Ивлин осознавал это, но старался об этом не думать. Он хотел ему доверять, потому что с доверием нынче было туго. Поэтому он постарался не обращать внимания на заслуженную нотку яда в его голосе.  
– Постепенно. Мы можем попытаться сделать это постепенно. Помогая тем, кому хуже, чем нам. Я буду читать эту книгу детям внизу, к которым мы с Лидией ходим. А они будут рассказывать родителям и… идея будет жить. Зреть. Заражать. Но не сразу, учти это, хорошо?  
У Юлия заходили желваки, но он всё-таки кивнул – напряженно, нехотя, как мальчик, с которым родители только что заключили договор: «Веди себя хорошо, и вечером получишь конфетку».  
– Учту, – буркнул он, и Ивлин подумал, что вот сейчас он утрёт нос собственным запястьем, но нет, манеры в него вложили ещё во младенчестве. – Учту, но пообещай мне, что начнёшь уже сегодня. Спустишься вниз, откроешь чёртову книгу и будешь читать, пока язык не отсохнет. И ещё скажешь ученикам, что всё это – самая что ни на есть правда, правдивее всех правд, и что у них есть надежда.  
– Они и сами это поймут, – выдавил улыбку Ивлин. Буря миновала быстрее, чем он ожидал. – Но я отвечу им именно так, если они спросят.  
– Да. Сегодня, Ивлин.  
– Сегодня.

***

Ивлину не нравился Третий Уровень. Если на Седьмом патриции играли в Древний Мир и прикрывались высокой миссией на вполне законных основаниях, не таясь, а на Первом все человеческие пороки и социальные проблемы обнажались под давлением обстоятельств, то Третий был средоточием самого мерзкого типа лжи – лжи непреднамеренной. Здесь кипела своя жизнь, отличная и от библиотечной, и от рыночной, и от жизни высокородных – взрывная смесь и того, и другого, и третьего, превращающая его в замкнутую сферу со своими системами, порядками и иерархией. К сожалению, Лидия трудились там, где страсти этого Уровня кипели ярче всего, и это также влияло на восприятие Ивлином этого насквозь прогнившего места. Сюда просвещение, если ему суждено будет сбыться, проникнет даже позже, чем на Шестой Уровень, владения жрецов Бога-Солнца: научившись выживать, научившись избегать нужды нижних Уровней, люди здесь перестали стремиться к большему. Они с гордостью смотрели вниз – и не поднимали взгляда наверх, довольные своим существованием.  
Туда-сюда сновали люди в простых накидках и туниках, пропитанных потом и разноцветными пятнами – каждый здесь крутился, как мог, хватаясь за три-четыре работы, лишь бы прокормить семью. Если Юлий не спал из-за своих капризов и причуд, то жители Третьего элементарно не могли позволить себе такую роскошь, как сон: они трудились сутками, прерываясь на дрёму в промежутках между сменами. Уровень пчёл и ос, автоматически выполняющих обязанности, не задумывающихся над смыслом действий, разучившихся рассуждать и способных только шевелить руками, как лапками, ради денег.  
Перед Лидией Ивлин порой чувствовал себя виноватым: пока он переписывал книги в тёплой Библиотеке, она колола пальцы спицами и иголками, расшивая ковры, рубахи, картины и всё прочее, что можно было расшить на продажу. Во время работы его окутывала тишина, нарушаемая лишь шелестом страниц и перешёптыванием помощников, а её терзала какофония звуков. От него почти никогда ничего не требовали, хотя он перманентно ощущал нависающее над ним всевидящее око власти, а её изводили придирчивые начальницы, диктующие, как, что и где украшать, не дающие ни пройти, ни продохнуть.  
Лидия жила и работала в мастерской дородной дамы, известной как Штрасс, гордящейся тем, что её фамилия якобы древняя, как мир Снаружи, а сама она будто бы происходит из чистокровного немецкого рода – сейчас-то мало кто вообще знает, что был такой народ, немцы, – и сообщающей об этому каждому, кого заносило за её столик в пивной, где она имела привычку глушить стакан-другой спиртного на сон грядущий. В целом, работа на неё всё же была лучшей участью, нежели изводить себя у станка на одной из двух крупнейших фабрик, на которых было задействовано большинство обитателей Третьего и ещё некоторые с нижних Уровней: комната, отведённая Лидии, была хоть и тесной, но уютной, а на столике умещались свёртки ткани, катушки и подушечки для иголок. В официальном общежитии для работников было порой слишком шумно и суетливо, так как в одной «квартире» обыкновенно ютилось пять или шесть человек, так что Лидия даже обрадовалась, когда в её комнате обрушилась сверху часть крыши, и её временно переселили в подвал Штрасс – хоть и захламлённый, но всё-таки не пропускающий лишних звуков и не особенно привлекающий посетителей. За едой, правда, Лидии по-прежнему приходилось каждый день протискиваться через очередь к общей столовой, чтобы обменять карточки на пищу, пока порции не закончились – Штрасс, хотя и впустила её в свой кров, кормить её не собиралась.  
Ивлин вежливо постучал, хотя Штрасс, пресмыкаясь и лебезя, просила чувствовать себя как дома – вдруг что перепадёт от наверняка богатенького Главного Библиотекаря? – и, здороваясь с немногочисленными работницами, направился к столу сестры. Лидия шила в дальнем углу, не слишком хорошо освещённом, и зрение её уже начинало портиться: как-то Ивлин сопровождал её на рынке и заметил, что, делая покупки на столь удачно врученные ему за активную работу – а точнее, за переписанный для высокопоставленного жреца трактат – оранжевые карточки, она подслеповато щурилась. Он, наверное, мог бы попросить Юлия провести их на Седьмой Уровень, чтобы показать сестру врачу, или же попросить спустить врача к ним, однако Лидия на замечания брата лишь насмешливо фыркала и заявляла: «Со мной всё в порядке, я здорова!» – а он никогда не умел ей перечить. Его младшая сестрёнка всегда вела себя так, словно бы и сама прекрасно способна была о себе позаботиться, и иногда эта её самостоятельность Ивлина обескураживала.  
Сегодня она, как он подметил, наклонилась к полотну ниже обычного. Рядом лежал смятый обрывок ткани с алеющими на нём крупными каплями крови – исколола пальцы. Ивлин занервничал: неужели чувствует себя настолько плохо, что промахивается и совершает ошибки? Такого с ней обычно не случалось.  
– Привет, Лидия, – поздоровался он тихо, чтобы не помешать её соседкам и не застать её врасплох. – Как ты?  
Лидия будто бы проигнорировала его, но он знал, что это не так; она не спеша затянула узел, отрезала «хвост» и с полуулыбкой повернулась к нему:  
– Здравствуй, Ивлин. Хорошо. Спасибо.  
Будь Ивлин азартен, он поставил бы на кон все свои карточки за этот месяц, что она не в порядке. Обыкновенно Лидию можно было назвать настоящей красавицей, с этими её светло-голубыми – такими же, как у самого Ивлина – глазами, с густыми тёмными волосами, заплетёнными в аккуратную косу, с её неизменной опрятностью и строгими чертами лица. Но сегодня вид у неё был явно болезненный: бледная кожа – заметная даже в полумраке, рассеянном тусклым светом свечи, синяки под глазами, пересохшие губы, трясущиеся пальцы, капли пота на висках… Он не выдержал, дотронулся до её лба:  
– У тебя жар.  
– Вовсе нет.  
Он прикусил губу, но руку отнял и допытываться не стал – Лидия смерила его колким предупреждающим взглядом, который припасала специально для тех случаев, когда он, по её мнению, слишком вживался в роль опекуна. Она не считала, что её нужно защищать от всего подряд. И он, не в силах снова начать этот извечный спор, сдался:  
– Я тебе кое-что принёс. Тет-а-тет.  
Она понятливо кивнула:  
– Мена, если Штрасс будет делать обход, скажи ей, что я взяла перерыв, чтобы поговорить с братом, ладно?  
Соседняя девушка, не менее измождённая, чем его сестра, заторможено кивнула. Лидия взяла свечу и поманила его за собой, хотя он давным-давно выучил дорогу наизусть. Подвал, в котором располагалась её каморка, был захламлён, и её «комната» представляла собой, скорее, угол, отгороженный от свалки подобием ширмы – разваливающимся деревянным огрызком и дырявой занавеской, перекинутыми через вмонтированный в потолок крюк. Штрасс наотрез отказывалась продавать всё это – семейные, мол, накопления – хотя могла бы выручить за это круглую сумму: на рынке любили древности. Порой даже жрецы или патриции снисходили до покупки там чего-либо. Лидия любила порядок, но не протестовала: её могли бы вовсе выкинуть на улицу, пока ремонтировали комнату, а вместо этого она спала в тепле – грех жаловаться. Впрочем, наверное, и то сказать – «ремонтировали» были слишком громким словом для описания того, что происходило – или, точнее, не происходило – с её родной комнатой: не похоже было, чтобы власти как-то особенно спешили заняться этим вопросом. Из администрации в ответ на запросы, посылаемые Ивлином, неизменно приходил одинаковый ответ: «Ваша просьба в данный момент находится на рассмотрении. Этим займутся в ближайшее время».  
Так временное имело тенденцию превращаться в постоянное.  
Но, по крайней мере, одно неоспоримое (даже с точки зрения Ивлина) преимущество у этого подвала имелось: сюда мало кто забредал. Для остальных подвал был не слишком привлекателен: какой бы чистоплотной ни была Лидия, даже она не дотягивалась до заросших паутиной и плесенью углов, и вымывала только поверхность кладовки. Не упоминая уже о том, что все эти вещи превращали скромный закуток в настоящий лабиринт. Ивлин нагнулся, чтобы протиснуться между двумя балками и не врезаться лбом в старый светильник, свисающий со спинки застрявшего в накренённом шкафу стула, шарахнулся в сторону от морды мраморного коня, раззявившего рот будто в отчаянном крике, и наконец ступил в «комнату» сестры. Та задёрнула занавеску, пристроила свечу и похлопала ладонью по матрацу на кровати, приглашая брата сесть.  
– Ну, что там у тебя стряслось?  
Ивлин вздохнул: под рёбрами заворочались сомнения. Вдруг эта книга на самом деле ничего не значит и только навлечёт на них беду? Вдруг Лидия, едва открыв её, тут же закроет и скажет строго, что он опять тратит время на ерунду? Ему было волнительно, но он всё-таки выудил из-под накидки свёрток, развернул его и протянул том сестре, прошептав:  
– Осторожнее. Это кое-что важное. Юлий считает, она всё изменит. Это, конечно, не совсем так, но…  
Девушка аккуратно, как величайшую драгоценность положила книгу на колени, пододвинув к себе свечу, и вчиталась в краткое содержание – в отличие от Ивлина, впечатлённого уже самим сюжетом, она хладнокровно перескочила на статью-анализ перед повествованием. В процессе чтения её глаза удивлённо расширились, а пальцы впились в обложку. Она не охнула поражённо, не воскликнула, лишь медленно восстановила дыхание и прошептала:  
– Ивлин… это же…  
– Робин Гуд. Благородный разбойник.  
– Какое красивое имя, – просияла она. – Где ты её нашёл?! В Библиотеке не может быть ничего подобного. Это же откровенно запрещённая литература!  
– Это и не в Библиотеке. Юлий принёс её сегодня. И кое-какой сюрприз для тебя. Погоди…  
Во внутреннем кармане, к которому он обычно пришивал ещё один, побольше, чтобы переносить книги или листы с записями на уроки с детьми нижних Уровней, он нащупал гостинец, уже сочащийся ароматным соком сквозь бумагу, в которую был завёрнут, и отдал сестре. Лидия недоверчиво нахмурилась и ладоней со сборника баллад так и не убрала.  
– Это булочка, – пояснил Ивлин. – Вообще-то, она как-то называется, но я не запомнил. Там синтезированное тесто, кленовый сок и орехи – орехи настоящие.  
– Там отрава?  
– Нет! Он… он решил, нам надо отпраздновать такую потрясающую находку.  
– Ой ли? Может, это предлог? Может, мы скончаемся к завтрашнему утру от резей в желудке? Если уж там орехи, что мешает там быть осколкам стекла? Ты сам рассказывал: в древности жёны подсыпали его в начинку, и вскоре становились вдовами. Юлий горазд на повторения старинных подвигов. Я не буду это есть. Празднуй сам. Чтобы радоваться полученному шансу, подачки от патрициев не нужны.  
Тон Лидии не терпел возражений, и он положил гостинец обратно; его смутно грызла совесть – сам он привык принимать подарки, которые не считал подачками, в отличие от сестры, и подсознательно начал искать оправдания, если Юлий спросит, понравился ли Лидии «сюрприз», хотя он вряд ли спросил бы: ему свойственно было забывать даже о самых важных мероприятиях, что уж тут булочка! Впрочем, память Юлия, как и многие его качества, была избирательна, и следовало заранее подготовиться к допросу в духе «Кленовый сок достаточно сладкий?», «Тесто мягкое или суховато?» и прочего, на что хватило бы богатой фантазии юного патриция. Сам Ивлин бы не съел, так как предназначался подарок не ему. Ох, как он порой хотел быть таким же раскованным и одновременно безразличным ко всему, как Юлий!  
Расценивать слова Лидии всерьёз он также не мог. Да, Юлий был непредсказуемым человеком, насчёт которого, наверное, ни в чём нельзя было быть уверенным, в том числе и в его расположении, однако стекло в начинке – это было слишком даже для него, как бы он ни восхищался Нероном и Калигулой. Кроме того, он нуждался в них, в Ивлине и Лидии. Если бы он и желал устранить их, занялся бы этим в будущем, но никак не сейчас…  
Боги, о чём он только думал! Кажется, ему и впрямь стоило больше спать и меньше беспокоиться. Юлий не был их врагом. И никого, конечно, устранять не собирался… ну, _наверное_ , не собирался. С другой стороны, кто может знать наверняка, да?..  
– Вряд ли это и есть его замысел… – пробормотал Ивлин, больше для себя, нежели для сестры, и продолжил уже чуть более бодро: – Как бы то ни было, что думаешь о книге? Юлий от неё в экстазе.  
– Уже строит глобальные планы на революцию?  
Он неловко улыбнулся уголком рта. Лидия, даже не общаясь особенно с Юлием, смотрела в самую его суть.  
– Да. Думает, что книга перевернёт всё вверх дном и разом создаст нам готовую армию. Но… даже и без этого, находка просто отличная, правда? Детям точно понравится. И, может, не только им. Как думаешь?  
Сам того не осознавая, он ждал её одобрения: ему хотелось, чтобы её глаза озарились изнутри тем внутренним светом, который согревал его в тёмные дни. Хотелось, чтобы сестра тоже оценила то, от чего он пребывал в таком восторге, чтобы она разделила с ним эту мирную радость, поводов для которой не так уж и много было у них в последнее время.  
И она действительно улыбнулась ему в ответ. Это была хорошая, искренняя улыбка, хоть и немного печальная.  
– Я думаю, что это очень здорово – то, что у нас теперь есть нечто подобное, – ответила она. – И я даже, пожалуй, готова поблагодарить твоего чокнутого приятеля за его длинный нос, сунувшийся в чью-то частную коллекцию, и за его длинные руки, которые могут достать для тебя такую вещь. «Робин Гуд» – это хорошая сказка. Полезная. Именно то, чего людям сейчас так не хватает.  
Ласково прижимая библиотечную карточку так, чтобы та не отвалилась, Лидия погладила пальцами протёршуюся обложку – будто дикого зверька или чужого ребёнка.  
– Её надо немного подлатать, – заявила она.  
И тут же принялась за дело. Отмотала скотч, прикрепила отслаивающиеся страницы кнопками, кое-что подоткнула булавками. Ивлин улыбнулся: стремление и любовь к знаниям, удовольствие, которое она получала при починке дорогих ей вещей, стирали с её лица печать утомления; разглаживались морщины, не по возрасту собравшиеся у уголков глаз и губ, загорался огонёк внутри… Ивлин не стал возражать, лишь примостился у неё под боком, наблюдая за увлечённо колдующими над книгой пальцами, обмотанными тряпками и тем же скотчем, чтобы не бередить покалывающие царапины. Воск свечи успел значительно подтаять к тому моменту, как Лидия завершила последний штрих.  
– Это так, наспех. Я оставлю её у себя? В свободное от работы время оживлю её, будет как новенькая! Наверное, получится даже соскоблить краску с иллюстраций, хотя не обещаю… Начнём читать её детям сегодня?  
– Конечно, – ответил Ивлин. – Главное, спрячь её понадёжнее.  
– Обижаешь. Составишь мне компанию за ужином? Мне как раз выдали карточки.  
Ивлин с сожалением покачал головой:  
– Это лишнее. Мне нельзя светиться здесь слишком часто, да ещё и в ваших столовых, это может вызвать подозрения. Главному Библиотекарю полагается крутиться исключительно на Четвёртом и высокомерно оценивать «никому не нужные бумажки», – передразнил он некогда задевшие его слова человека из толпы, презрительно ощерившегося ему в спину.  
Лидия коротко сжала его руку в ободряющем жесте.  
– И то правда. Но всё-таки… как-то глупо встречаться со своим братом почти тайком, а?  
Даже родственные узы обыкновенно не считались в Башне достаточной причиной для спуска вниз. Карабкаться наверх можно было любыми способами, но мало кто из сумевших подняться спешил вниз. Родственники, остававшиеся там, словно забывались, растворялись в прошлой, чужой жизни.  
Когда-то они с Лидией тоже были неразлучны. Когда-то давно, ещё до работы, до того, как они оба стали _взрослыми_. Те времена было уже не вернуть. Ивлин взглянул сестре в глаза и вдруг спросил:  
– Но оно того стоит, верно? – и сам себе ответил: – Мы ведь помогаем людям. У нас есть доступ к тому, до чего мы никогда бы не добрались, не будь я Главным Библиотекарем. Светлое будущее требует жертв в настоящем, правда?  
– Правда. Светлое будущее… – откликнулась Лидия эхом и чуть слышно вздохнула. – А поужинать всё-таки надо. Ладно, встретимся, где обычно. А книгу, – она вновь погладила корешок, – я пока припрячу. Так, что даже ты не заподозришь, где.

***

Переходить с этажа на этаж было почти физически больно. В Библиотеке мрачность стен скрадывалась колеблющимся, сказочным, _древним_ освещением, в котором картины, навеянные книгами, рисовались в воображении особенно ярко. В Библиотеке посетители и работники покидали Башню и уносились на бескрайние просторы старого мира, некогда самого что ни на есть настоящего, а теперь доступного только благодаря сохранившимся с тех времён обломкам прошлого. Ивлину нравилось прикасаться к той, канувшей в забвение реальности: так легко было забыться, потеряться во времени и пространстве, воображая, будто с жизнью его связывает лишь тонкая, призрачная нить, которую было так приятно оборвать… Но вне стен Библиотеки, выходя из мира фантазий обратно в действительность, Ивлин не мог больше притворяться. Он мог закрыть глаза и не смотреть по сторонам, но не мог _не видеть_. И потому – смотрел. Он знал, что равнодушие было бы в тысячу раз хуже – равнодушие потакало злу. Пока ты смотришь, пока ты чувствуешь – всё ещё не безнадёжно. Ивлин знал, что не отведёт глаз, даже если все ослепнут.  
Занятия с детьми проводились поздним вечером, уже после того, как рабочий день заканчивался по удару гонга, общего для всего Уровня: эхо звона разносилось мученическим стоном, оповещающим о завершении очередного дня – очередного круга ада из неопределенного количества кругов. Первой затихала Библиотека: писари и художники поднимались из-за столов, неспешно переговариваясь, и разбредались по своим комнатам – или по чужим, на что Ивлин, как Главный Библиотекарь, смотрел сквозь пальцы. По своему обыкновению, он подождал, пока захлопнется последняя дверь, а затем завернулся в тёмный плащ, чтобы его не опознали на улицах и чтобы спрятать лицо от патруля, околачивающегося тут и там, и на ощупь выскользнул из здания, наизусть зная каждый поворот.  
Слушая затухающий ровный гул Уровня и катящуюся по улицам мягкую тишину, он испытывал извечное отчётливое сожаление о том, что не может вот так же легко, как его коллеги, просто взять и забыться сном. Закрыть глаза, увидеть… что-нибудь приятное. Что-нибудь хорошее, что-то, что позволило бы ему наконец по-настоящему _отдохнуть_ от всего сразу. И проснуться не от навязчивого кошмара – но от того, что организм выспался и обновился вместе с сознанием. Или – хотя бы быть как Юлий, иметь возможность приобрести снотворное и провалиться в темноту без звуков, запахов и эмоций…  
Но он не мог. Ему было больно круглые сутки. И, пока он миновал рынок, который волну тишины принимал последним и ещё какое-то время после удара гонга имел силы этой тишине сопротивляться – пока он миновал его, боль эта пульсировала в нём, словно кто-то вскрыл ему грудную клетку и заложил туда яд, растекающийся по венам. Спускаясь, он всегда дрожал – от страха быть пойманным, от страха не дать детям то, в чём они нуждаются, от страха потерять сестру, которая рисковала куда больше, чем он, потому что Третий Уровень прослеживался тщательнее, чем какой бы то ни было. Кроме того, со своим зрением она могла не туда повернуть, упасть и повредить себе что-нибудь, и тогда солдаты отправили бы её под суд – в лучшем случае, на плаху – в худшем. Комендантский час в Башне был не так уж строг, и можно было отделаться лёгким предупреждением или незначительным штрафом – больше похожим обыкновенно на взятку – но если кто-то попадётся вот так, с запрещённой книгой в руках и в подозрительном тёмном плаще, сливающемся со стенами… всё станет куда серьёзнее. И потому Ивлин нервничал сегодня сильнее обычного. Баллады о Робине Гуде могли подписать Лидии смертный приговор, стоит любому судье прочесть хотя бы краткое содержание. А он, её брат, казалось бы, не последняя персона, ничем не смог бы ей помочь; да и она – Ивлин знал это слишком хорошо – сделала бы всё, чтобы он не вмешивался: увеличила бы дистанцию между ними, молчала бы, как немая, лишь бы он не попал под удар из-за её ареста. Её не волновало, что он предпочёл бы умереть с ней, шагнул бы во Врата Смерти – нелепое название для какого-то люка! – добровольно, только бы не слышать презрительных пересудов за спиной: «Целая семейка революционеров! Скоро и Библиотекарь заделается!», или ещё хуже – «Оно и правильно, чему может научить детей такая мать?»  
_Мама, мама… твой урок был не впрок_.  
Зайдя в просторный старый лифт, Ивлин зажёг прихваченную с собой свечу в подсвечнике. Частные лифты по всей Башне были платными и охранялись чем выше, тем строже, хотя внизу ими всё равно редко кто-то пользовался. Но общественные лифты – на Уровнях с Первого по Четвёртый – никто не сторожил, и, теоретически, перемещаться между этажами жители могли как им заблагорассудится. Лифт на Пятый Уровень уже охранялся, но не слишком жёстко: на Пятом, помимо обитавших там инженеров и проектировщиков, следивших за функционированием Башни, располагалась Администрация, и люди частенько поднимались туда в надежде – тщетной, чаще всего – решить какой-нибудь вопрос. Или с целью получить работу.  
Но на самом деле наверх жители Первого и Второго Уровней поднимались очень редко, не добираясь зачастую даже до Четвёртого. Им попросту нечего там было делать – с их смешной заработной платой, с их протёртой грязной одеждой в заплатках. Многие и вовсе представляли верхние этажи резиденциями богачей, и потому осознанно пренебрегали подъёмом, прозябали в грязи и нищете добровольно, понятия не имея, что может быть иначе. Им говорили, что Бог-Солнце предрешил их судьбу, и они верили; они принимали всё, как должное, и даже их собственные языческие божества, духи земли и якобы покровители трудящихся, в которых верилось внизу назло высокопарным речам проповедников, не понуждали их стремиться к большему. Даже разбой, который изредка учинялся толпой недовольных нижнеуровневых обитателей, редко поднимался выше Второго: на Третьем нечего было ловить, Четвёртый слишком охранялся, а на Пятый, не говоря уж про Шестой и совсем заоблачный Седьмой, было уже не проникнуть.  
За все те годы, в течение которых Ивлин почти каждый вечер спускался вниз, чтобы делать работу, за которую ему никто не платил, едва ли набралось бы хотя бы несколько человек, с которыми он столкнулся бы в лифте или на пути к нему. И всё-таки каждый вечер, хватаясь за рычаг в спусковом механизме, он озирался по сторонам и прятался по углам кабины, заслышав малейший шорох, а свечу задувал или заслонял ладонью. Так и сегодня; пока кабина медленно съезжала со скрипом по металлическим трубам, он обращался мысленно к чему-то, у чего не было имени, умоляя, чтобы она доставила его к назначенной точке и не приняла в себя кого-либо ещё, решившего прогуляться по чужому этажу: он не верил в Богов, но без этой просьбы обойтись не мог – слишком беспокоился. И, как всегда, то, у чего не было имени, великодушно уберегло его от опасности. Лифт остановился, двери со скрежетом разъехались в стороны, и он ступил в стылые сумерки Первого Уровня.  
Здесь было уже совсем темно: если на Четвёртом кое-где горели ещё по ночам уличные фонари, то здесь света всегда было слишком мало. Горели только нижние окна дальних фабрик, работающих допоздна, и ещё несколько огоньков сиротливо мерцало где-то вдали – должно быть, тоже какие-то предприятия. Время от времени сквозь черноту проносились лучи фонарей дежуривших в ночном патруле солдат, и эти лучи, мало что освещавшие, но, казалось, только добавлявшие живости наполняющим улицы теням, тоже вносили свою лепту в почти жуткую атмосферу Первого Уровня. Особенно пугали немногочисленные полуобвалившиеся горгульи и барельефы, выхватываемые из тьмы этими лучами – остатки сонмов чудовищ, выбитых в стенах строителями Башни: люди, только-только сбежавшие от ужасов мира Снаружи, не подозревали ещё, что Новый Вавилон разрастётся на семь этажей; Первый был в то время единственным, и они не поскупились на демонические фигуры, призванные напоминать о неминуемой расплате за грехи. По мере того, как Башня росла вверх, о горгульях забыли, и каменные чудовища были преданы забвению. У некоторых отвалились крылья, под когтистыми лапами других валялись раскрошившиеся челюсти; бедняки подбирали их или откалывали от самих горгулий острые куски, чтобы использовать, как оружие – в драках за еду или просто так. Ивлин даже жалел их, этих бедных забытых монстров – как жалел остатки человечества, по собственной воле заключивших себя в Башню.  
Бродить здесь ночью было себе дороже, несмотря на то, что он, Ивлин, здесь был неприкасаемым: бедняки знали его в лицо, знали, на что он идёт ради них. Они знали его как Сказочника, про которого рассказывали дети. И они знали, что он был безобиден, как и его сестра. Но ничего от него не ждали, ни о чём никогда не просили – даже те, кто знал о его должности. Он шёл мимо, пока они копошились в тенях, молча, свирепо дрались за еду между собой, чтобы не привлечь внимания патрульных, пока они, измождённые до полусмерти, брели с работы домой. Он шёл мимо, и его не трогали: только провожали пустыми, ничего не выражающими взглядами огонёк свечи в его руках, механически поворачивали головы вслед этому свету – и тут же отворачивались, забывая о путниках. Первый Уровень был наполнен призраками. Здесь не было надежды – и потому Ивлин и не читал никогда свои сказки взрослым: он не отказал бы, если бы его попросили, но взрослые в сказках уже не нуждались. Им нужен был хлеб и тёплая постель.  
Патрульные, судя по отсветам их фонарей, были далеко. Ивлин, убедившись в этом, приблизился к одной из горгулий и заглянул за неё; вынес свечу чуть вперёд, и её блики вырезали из темноты чёрный силуэт в капюшоне. Фигура шагнула ему навстречу, и послышался голос Лидии:  
– Я тебя уже давно тут жду. Что тебя задержало?  
– Извини, – потупился Ивлин. – Сегодня в Библиотеке было необычайно шумно, пришлось ждать в комнате дольше обычного. Дети уже на месте?  
– Да. Пойдём скорее, им уже не терпится.  
Лидия вытащила собственную свечу из-под плаща, которым прикрывала огонёк от дозорных, и уверенно зашагала к зданию, в котором они, как правило, проводили занятия. Ивлин двинулся следом. Ему хотелось попросить её затушить огонь и самому пойти впереди, чтобы они не были столь заметны для патрулей, однако она, кажется, ни капельки не волновалась, да и шла слишком быстро. Ивлину было неуютно и дискомфортно: когда Лидия молчала, он начинал беспокоиться и мысленно перебирать свои действия и слова – не обидел ли он её чем недавно? Не на гостинец же от Юлия она на него дулась, верно? Или сестра просто была погружена в свои мысли?  
– Книга в порядке? – спросил Ивлин.  
– Да, – сказала Лидия. – Я уже пообещала ребятам «кое-что интересное, от чего дух захватит». Их легко заинтриговать, ты же знаешь.  
Ивлин улыбнулся. Дети жили фантазиями и мечтами – способность, которую с годами утрачивали слишком многие. Невозможно было накормить сказками голодного взрослого, но голодного ребёнка? Запросто. Они могли просто _представить_ себя сытыми, и на какое-то время это помогало. Они воображали себе целые жизни, которых не проживали – в сытости, в тепле, в богатых дворцах, в красивых нарядах, со столами, ломящимися от сладостей. Они представляли себя принцами и принцессами, отважными героями и героинями. И, быть может, они даже могли по одним лишь рассказам представить мир До: бесконечные просторы зелёных лугов, синие моря, чистое-чистое голубое небо над головой…  
Жаль только, реальность не позволяла им мечтать слишком много. Не было больше ни лугов, ни морей, да и небо было теперь вечно затянуто тучами. Они все – все, даже высокородные! – жили в этой Башне, как в клетке, и грезили о том, чего никогда не видели. О том, что когда-то было _не ими_ утеряно.  
Ивлин с Лидией повернули за угол и вышли к жилым домам, которые больше походили на жалкие лачуги. В них кто-то ворочался, хрустя жёсткими, ничуть не согревающими подстилками, кто-то надрывно кашлял, шушукался, стонал. Возле какой-то коробки, предназначенной будто для бродячего пса или кота, лежало тело, которое Ивлин сперва принял за груду тряпья; когда он проходил мимо, оно вдруг шевельнулось, тощая рука ухватила его за плащ, едва не заставив его вскрикнуть, и желтоватый огонёк свечи выхватил из мрака исхудавшее до безобразия лицо, покрытое язвами. Слепые глаза, затянутые белой пеленой, таращились на Ивлина, не видя его, но чувствуя тепло его свечи. Вздрогнув всем телом, Ивлин в испуге выдернул свой плащ из чужих пальцев и прибавил ходу, зная, что ничем не может этому человеку помочь.  
Официально нищих в Новом Вавилоне не существовало.  
Официально все эти люди были довольны жизнью и благоустроены. Официально у каждого гражданина была работа и жильё. И, конечно, официально на каждом Уровне имелся как минимум один квалифицированный доктор, который был обязан принимать пациентов в любое время суток – а сами пациенты, опять-таки, официально, имели возможность подняться наверх, если качество медицинского обслуживания на их Уровне их не устраивало. Имели право сообщить обо всём, что им не нравится, в Администрацию. Пожаловаться на несправедливость. На нехватку еды. На нужду. На потерю способности работать в связи с болезнью или инвалидностью. На то, что население нижних Уровней росло слишком быстро, чтобы всем хватало работы и крова. На то, что лишних людей здесь просто бросали умирать на улицах. На то, что таких «лишних» людей здесь было – едва ли не половина от общего числа жителей.  
Конечно, они всё это могли. Теоретически. Был такой закон – Ивлин читал о нём в архивах. Просто никто здесь об этом законе не знал. Никто и не думал жаловаться – отчасти потому, что каждый в глубине души догадывался, какой ответ на свою жалобу получит: «Ваша просьба в данный момент находится на рассмотрении. Этим займутся в ближайшее время».  
Ивлин задыхался от вони немытых тел и запаха ржавчины, прожравшей Первый Уровень насквозь, от запаха плесени, помоев и выпотрошенных, ещё теплых трупов с вывалившимися кишками – таких, сваленных в кучи по углам, обгладывали по ночам звери и некоторые дошедшие до крайности бедняки. Наутро эти трупы взваливали на телеги и везли на свалку, к запрещённым книгам, вещам без применения и другим, никому не нужным мертвецам, чтобы позже предать всё огню под тягучие молитвы Богу-Солнцу. До тех пор все эти нечистоты успевали отравить воздух, заразить кого-нибудь и напомнить: тут не завершить свой путь с улыбкой. Здесь смерть не бывает красивой, как у патрициев, здесь она – уродливая, беспринципная, жестокая, с корнем выдирающая у своих жертв всё, что у них было и есть. Ивлина тошнило. Он таращился в спину сестре, сосредотачивался на тонком пламени с плавящимся воском, но мёртвые глаза въелись в его воображение, орнаментом украсили обратную сторону век. У умерших рты разверзались в такие же круглые чёрные пропасти, как у горгулий, в которых, пируя, копошились черви…  
Дети в этом царстве гнили танцевали босиком и смеялись, подбирая с земли зачерствелые корки и довольствуясь этим несколько дней, пока не подворачивалось что-нибудь ещё, и плесень завоёвывала их с изнанки.  
Красный, нарисованный будто кровью, символ Бога-Солнца хищно смотрел почти с каждой стены, выныривая из темноты с малейшим отблеском света; впитывал каждую крошечную искорку, пускал её по своим жилам и загорался. Этот символ был везде – как всевидящее око Бога. Треугольник, заключённый в круг: словно Башня, пойманная раскалённым огненным шаром в ловушку. С витражного окна здания, к которому Ивлин с Лидией подошли, грозно глядел на них сверху сам Бог-Солнце: могучее тело гиганта, подобное статуям античных богов (Ивлин видел таких на иллюстрациях в книгах по искусству), сияющие золотые одежды – и солнце вместо головы. У Бога не было лица, не было глаз, не было рта – и оттого изображения его всегда навевали безотчётную жуть: в темноте это выглядело особенно пугающе. Для Бога-Солнца все они были равны, и все в равной степени грешны и достойны наказания за малейший проступок. Поэтому люди поклонялись ему в страхе и почтении. Верить в жуткое, гневное, всесильное божество почему-то оказалось для людей очень легко, будто так и надо. Будто это было совершенно _естественно_.  
Ивлин не собирался заходить внутрь Храма Солнца: детям, с их богатым воображением, было бы сложно сосредоточиться на занятии в Храме. Их с Лидией путь лежал к небольшой пристройке возле него, в которой в праздничные дни жрецы ставили ларь с бесплатной едой для бедных – в будние дни там хранились робы для младших послушников и тряпки, мётлы и прочий инвентарь. Пристройка была тесной, зато считалась частью храма – а всё здание целиком почиталось священным: никому бы и в голову не пришло вторгнуться сюда с какими-либо подозрениями на проведение несанкционированных мероприятий. Даже если бы дозорные и услышали голоса, доносящиеся от Храма, они бы, скорее всего, решили, что там читают проповеди какие-нибудь чудаки, верящие, что Солнце каким-то образом находится в пике силы именно ночью; это было им на руку.  
Лидия трижды постучала в дверь, обозначая прибытие «своих», и, как только закрыла её за ними, Ивлина едва не сбил с ног гвалт двадцати ребятишек. Столпившиеся в тесной комнатушке, они восторженно завопили приветствия на все лады, некоторые обвили его в объятиях, зацепившись за плащ и разрыдавшись. Каждого он потрепал по макушкам, постриженных налысо от вшей похлопал по плечам. После они облепили и Лидию, хотя и не так активно – видимо, ей они своё обожание продемонстрировать уже успели, пока он спускался из Библиотеки.  
Ивлин и Лидия протиснулись вглубь помещения, где стояла небольшая сооружённая ими переносная доска, и Лидия захлопала в ладоши, призывая к порядку. Дети, как по мановению волшебной палочки, замолчали и расселись на полу, покорно сложив ручки на коленях и ёрзая от нетерпения. Ивлин с жалостью оглядел их: чумазые, исцарапанные, в синяках и ссадинах; мальчишки небрежно вытирали сопли, девочки неловко одёргивали свои балахоны, подвязанные на поясе верёвками, которые давно были им малы. Приходили сюда, в основном, ребята в возрасте шести-десяти лет, уже достаточно храбрые, чтобы ходить ночью без сопровождения, и наученные опытом защищаться от соперников больше и сильнее них, но всё ещё не потерявшие тяги к знаниям в ежедневной битве на выживание. Присутствовали тут, впрочем, на регулярной основе и несколько старших – например, брат и сестра, Рита и Макс, близнецы пятнадцати лет, оба – с неоднократно переломанными костями, шрамами на худых лицах, укутанные во что-то, что напоминало холщовые мешки с дырами для конечностей. Меньше, чем через год, их ждало официальное пожизненное трудоустройство – тогда, наверное, и они приходить перестанут. А пока они работали вместе с родителями, и пока были ещё достаточно _детьми_ , чтобы слушаться взрослых.  
Ивлин пересчитал собравшихся: семнадцать человек. На одного меньше, чем обычно. Ивлина мигом охватило недоброе предчувствие.  
– Где Стил? – спросила Лидия.  
И как-то разом все замолчали. Переглянулись. Перестали улыбаться. Рита упорно смотрела в пол, безотчётно теребя завязки на своём рубище. Стилу было четырнадцать, и он был третьим по старшинству среди них – сколько Ивлин помнил, они всегда сидели с Ритой рядом, плечом к плечу, и иногда, украдкой, когда думали, что на них никто не смотрит, держались за руки.  
Макс оглянулся на сестру, затем деланно-небрежно пожал плечами:  
– Пропал два дня назад, с тех пор его никто не видел.  
Вот оно что. Ивлин знал, как это бывает: человек пропадал с концами, не оставив ни весточки, ни следа. И он, и Лидия, и дети – особенно дети, которые чувствовали всё гораздо острее и замечали гораздо больше, чем взрослым бы хотелось – все они знали, в чём дело. Все знали, что Стил, скорее всего, уже не вернётся. Люди пропадали: это просто случалось, и это было в порядке вещей. Но ни детям, ни Ивлину от этого легче не становилось.  
Здесь, на Первом Уровне – и кое-где на Втором – поговаривали, будто людей крадут духи. Или монстры. Или ещё какие-нибудь твари: людям нравилось рассказывать друг другу страшилки, потому что даже такие дикие версии были предпочтительнее правды. Предпочтительнее, чем знать, что пропавший человек уже лежит среди других тел на свалке, неподвижный и холодный.  
Ивлин знал правду. Он слышал о том, почему _на самом деле_ люди пропадают так внезапно. Он знал, почему пропавших мало кто осмеливается искать, почему люди молчат о тех, кого не досчитались за ужином. Достаточно было любого анонимного доноса, любого _намёка_ , любого малейшего подозрения от властей, любого неосторожного слова, сказанного не при тех свидетелях… и всё. Человек исчезал. Семья забирала не растраченные карточки исчезнувшего и получала ещё сколько-то сверх того – чтобы не вздумали искать.  
_Сидите смирно. Молчите. Улыбайтесь. И тогда с вами всё будет хорошо_.  
Они помолчали в память о Стиле. Рита сидела с совершенно сухими глазами и с отсутствующим выражением лица смотрела в пол; потом брат коснулся её плеча, и она подняла голову, словно очнувшись, криво, но благодарно ему улыбнулась. Поймала на себе сочувствующий взгляд Ивлина – и мотнула головой: всё нормально.  
Это были сильные дети. И их надо было учить. Чтобы они не сломались и выросли такими же сильными взрослыми. Чтобы они выросли хорошими людьми. Лидия снова, как днём, сжала на мгновение ладонь Ивлина в своей, обвела взглядом «класс». Ей тоже было не по себе, но она умела скрывать свои эмоции.  
– Начнём занятие, – объявила Лидия преувеличенно-бодрым голосом, и дети сразу как-то будто расслабились. Им нравились эти уроки – и они неосознанно искали в них утешения. – Я уже поделилась с вами историей этой книги, а теперь мой брат начнёт вам читать первую главу. В это же время я буду записывать на доске имена главных действующих лиц, которые вы должны будете без запинки прочитать в конце урока, после чего наизусть расскажете алфавит, сами напишете десять первых букв – и отправитесь спать. Договорились?  
– Да! – дружно воскликнули дети.  
Ивлин уселся на пол перед ними, скрестив ноги, открыл книгу, набрал в грудь воздуха, и – печаль от смерти Стила тут же сменилась горячим, певучим повествованием, от которого у него самого захватило дух.  
Дети слушали, затаив дыхание; Лидия улыбалась и слушала тоже, записывая имена – уголь в её руке мерно царапал поверхность доски. Всё было спокойно.  
И вдруг, когда Ивлин уже почти закончил… послышался какой-то звук. Какое-то… чавканье. Или нет – хлюпанье. Ивлин проигнорировал этот звук, но тот не прекратился.  
_Хлюп. Хлюп. Чавк_.  
Он быстро глянул на детей поверх книги, решив, что это кто-то из них что-нибудь жуёт – но нет: все они смотрели на него. Он продолжил читать.  
_Хлюп. Чавк_.  
Звук доносился сверху. Ивлин поднял глаза – и, охнув, инстинктивно дёрнулся, едва при этом не упав. Кто-то из детей – кажется, семилетний Эйвори – робко его позвал:  
– Господин Ивлин?..  
Гигантская, размером с трёхлетнего ребёнка, жёлтая сколопендра очень медленно ползла по потолку. Под животом у неё растекалась слизь, издающая этот отвратительный звук, когда сколопендра двигалась с места. Ивлин посмотрел на детей – те, в свою очередь, вопросительно и недоумённо смотрели на него. Некоторые из них подняли взгляд на потолок, ожидая увидеть то, что испугало их учителя и заставило его прервать сказку – но ничего там, по всей видимости, не нашли, и лица их сделались встревоженными.  
– Ивлин? – Лидия положила ладонь ему на плечо, заглянула ему в лицо. Сказала шёпотом – так, чтобы слышал только он: – У тебя опять дрожат пальцы. Что-то случилось?  
Он поднял взгляд к потолку – никакой сколопендры там, конечно, не было. Слизи тоже.  
_Показалось._  
Надо больше спать. Тогда и не будет мерещиться всякая дрянь. Ивлин улыбнулся ей через силу, мотнул головой и вернулся к чтению, извинившись перед детьми и стараясь унять дрожь в руках.  
_Просто показалось_. Игра света. Всякому может привидеться подобная мерзость с недосыпа.  
Но всё оставшееся занятие он был, как на иголках.

***

Он попрощался с Лидией у выхода на Третий Уровень – прощание вышло скомканным и поспешным. Лидия напоследок спросила его ещё раз, прежде чем выйти из лифта, что с ним приключилось там, внизу; в желтоватом свете огня, танцующего на остатках свечи, Ивлин видел её внимательный, цепкий прищур – когда она хмурилась, на лицо её словно набегала тень. Лидия выглядела усталой. Лоб её снова блестел от пота.  
– Ничего, – ответил он ей, давая понять своим тоном, что, уж если она не собирается ему рассказывать, что происходит с ней, то он тем более не собирается рассказывать, что происходит _с ним_. Возможно, это было немного по-детски – но они оба унаследовали от матери недюжинное упрямство, и оба знали, что против этого упрямства ничего уговорами не поделаешь. – Со мной всё хорошо. Немного устал, и всё. И Стил… всё это… – он встряхнул головой, и она вздохнула, понимая, что ничего от него не добьётся больше. – Ладно. Неважно. Спокойной ночи.  
Она помедлила, всё ещё пристально в него вглядываясь. Потом наклонилась к нему и поцеловала в щёку, смиряясь с его несговорчивостью.  
– Спокойной ночи, братец. До завтра. Не переживай так сильно, ладно? Попробуй просто поспать и ни о чём не думать.  
– Ага. Как скажешь.  
Потом она вышла из лифта, двери всё с тем же скрежетом закрылись за ней, и Ивлин остался в одиночестве.  
Он шёл в темноте по направлению к Библиотеке, и, разумеется, думал. Об исчезновении Стила, о грустных глазах Риты, в которых читалось _понимание_ , о шрамах и синяках на руках и ногах детей, о пустых взглядах рабочих, провожавших огонёк свечи в его руках, о беззубых калечных горгульях, обломками прошлого торчавших в тёмных стенах, о треугольной Башне, заключённой в солнечный круг, о Юлии, бросающемся из крайности в крайность и кричащем о революции, о жёлтом песке, просыпавшемся из сна прямиком в его комнату, и, разумеется, о сколопендре, которой совершенно точно там _не было_. Какая-то женщина – _проститутка_ , отметил не занятый мыслями крошечный уголок его сознания – поманила его из очередной тёмной подворотни возле рынка, низким грудным голосом спросив его, не хочет ли он поразвлечься часок-другой, _симпатичным скидка_ ; он отшатнулся от неё, как от прокажённой, приняв в своём взбудораженном состоянии её не то за очередную шутку его бредящего подсознания, не то за патрульного, собиравшегося его арестовать. Ускорил шаг, едва ли слыша, что она сказала ему вслед, ускорил ещё, стремясь быстрее добежать до родной Библиотеки, запереться в своей комнате и ощутить себя хотя бы в относительной безопасности…  
…и, не выдержав, закричал, когда некая смазанная фиолетовая тень, истошно хрипя, пронеслась прямо перед ним и упала в паре метров от него. Когда она приземлилась, он разглядел какую-то кошмарную фиолетово-чёрную тварь, похожую на тошнотворную смесь человека и ящерицы – и, пока он приходил в себя от шока и пытался понять, что только что произошло, уже другая тень – на этот раз рыжая – метнулась следом. Ивлин зафиксировал сознанием разрозненные фрагменты, постепенно складывающиеся в единую картину: короткие рыжие волосы, сведённые лопатки, напряжённые мышцы спины и плеч, колышущаяся вокруг трава…  
_Трава?!.._  
Послышался душераздирающий вопль, а затем – громкий хруст: твари свернули шею. Человек – _кажется, человек_ – стоявший коленями на фиолетово-чёрном изломанном теле чудовища, повернулся к Ивлину, кажется, только сейчас заметив его присутствие.  
Яркие, до невозможности яркие синие глаза уставились на парализованного от ужаса Ивлина. Затем лицо человека, только что сосредоточенное и какое-то _хищное_ , вытянулось от искреннего удивления. Рыжие брови взлетели вверх, рот приоткрылся – и сложился вдруг в изумлённую, радостную улыбку. Ивлину вспомнился отчего-то прочитанный им когда-то рассказ о человеке, который попал на необитаемый остров – а потом, после многих дней одиночества, наткнулся на туземца, которого спас от смерти. Именно так, наверное, этот герой при этом улыбался – вот как рыжий человек сейчас перед ним.  
– Привет! – сказал человек, поднимаясь на ноги. В его голосе звучало всё то же: недоверчивая радость путешественника, который посреди безлюдной пустыни, вопреки всем ожиданиям, вдруг наткнулся на человеческое племя.  
Руки у человека были в крови.  
Ивлин наконец совладал со своим телом – сделал шаг назад, не отрывая взгляда от человека перед ним. Потом, чуть покачнувшись, сделал ещё шаг, в тот самый момент, когда человек с окровавленными руками двинулся в его сторону.  
И он обнаружил себя – на соседней с Библиотекой улице. Вокруг царила темнота и тишина.  
Никого не было рядом.  
_Показалось. Показалось, чёрт возьми. Ничего не было_.  
Ивлин закрыл лицо руками и простоял так, не двигаясь, несколько минут, приходя в себя. Всё это было слишком. Сердце его колотилось, как безумное, где-то в горле.  
Затем, глубоко вздохнув, он продолжил путь к Библиотеке. Он знал: надо только повернуть за угол, зайти в здание, дойти до комнаты – и можно будет упасть и уснуть. Во всяком случае, он мог попытаться, и сейчас даже это казалось относительно неплохой перспективой.  
Трава колосилась у него на обратной стороне век.


	2. Мираж второй: Гордость и предубеждение

Из навязчивого марева кошмаров, жалящими лоскутами опутывающих его сознание, Ивлина выдернуло настойчивое ощущение чужого присутствия в комнате. Ещё не открывая глаз, он замер и прислушался, почти ожидая уловить звук чужого дыхания, хоть какой-нибудь звук вообще, что угодно, что выдало бы неведомого гостя…

Но было тихо. Библиотека ещё спала, поскольку утреннего сигнала к началу дня ещё не поступило, и фонарей ещё не зажгли. Разве что кто-то на цыпочках ходил в одной из комнат, скрипя половицами и явно стараясь при этом никого не разбудить, потом шаги затихли – человек, по всей видимости, лёг обратно в постель. И больше ничего не было слышно.

Ивлин открыл глаза: темнота вокруг него оставалась неподвижной и зловещей, и ему мгновенно вспомнилось, как он боялся в детстве этой непроницаемой чёрной завесы, смыкавшейся над его постелью ночами. Вспомнилось, как тогда он точно так же просыпался, переполненный невнятной тревогой, и долго-долго лежал, мучительно вглядываясь во мрак и не шевелясь: боялся привлечь движением то, что могло таиться в темноте, и в то же время – не хотел будить родных. Мама, когда была жива, иногда каким-то образом замечала это, хотя он не издавал ни звука, и он слышал, как она вставала, садилась на край его кровати, которую они делили напополам с Лидией, и её прохладная рука ложилась ему на лоб… тогда веки его расслабленно смыкались, и он засыпал уже спокойнее, зная, что находится под защитой.

Потом мамы не стало. И пришлось учиться справляться со своими страхами самостоятельно.

Ивлин полежал ещё немного – ничего не происходило. Ощущение, разбудившее его, успело исчезнуть. Очевидно, никого, кроме него, в комнате всё-таки не было. Удушающая, топкая пучина забытья снова начала утягивать Ивлина в себя, и ещё какое-то время он беспомощно барахтался, пытаясь удержать сознание на поверхности – голова была будто свинцовая, веки весили едва ли не полтонны каждое. Но тонуть снова не хотелось категорически; наконец ему усилием воли удалось сесть – и разорвать тем самым удерживавшие его сети сна.

Он встал. На ощупь нашёл свечу, зажёг её – и темнота отступила, разгоняемая оранжевым ореолом света. Чудовища перестали мерещиться Ивлину: комната снова была его надёжным убежищем.

Ивлин перевёл дыхание. Тело всё ещё явственно требовало вернуться в кровать – он потряс головой, прогоняя дрёму. Ну уж нет. Будь его воля, он бы вообще никогда не спал: собственная постель частенько напоминала ему пыточную камеру.

Воскресенье, подумал он. Выходной день. День, который полагается проводить с семьёй, с близкими и, разумеется, с Богом-Солнцем: воскресная проповедь, присутствие на которой было обязательным для каждого официального лица и _очень желательным_ для остальных работников, должна была состояться в девять часов – что, по внутренним ощущениям Ивлина, было ещё далеко. Он вздохнул снова. Затем, так и не одевшись – под ночную рубашку забирались почти приятные после душного сна сквозняки – он поставил свечу на стол и сел за работу – заканчивать копию очередного фолианта.

_Чья-то рука провела по его волосам ладонью._

Он резко обернулся, слыша своё шумное, рваное дыхание в полумраке.

Пусто.

Он по-прежнему был один. Наверное, это всё те же сквозняки.

Нервно прикусив губу, Ивлин убрал за ухо мешавшую ему прядь волос и повернулся обратно к столу. Ему не нравилось, что его тревожное состояние, чем бы они ни было вызвано, начинает, похоже, обостряться.

Но он всё ещё не был сумасшедшим. _Ещё нет_.

 

Храм Солнца имелся на каждом Уровне, но, пожалуй, лишь на Шестом он был достаточно большим, чтобы вместить всех обитателей целого своего этажа разом при необходимости. Так что – для воскресных проповедей народ собирался на улице, и священник, весь в красно-золотых сверкающих одеждах, потрясавший посохом с навершием в виде символа Бога-Солнца, забирался на установленную на возвышении возле Храма кафедру и около часа (иногда больше, если на священника вдруг нападало ораторское вдохновение) читал или истолковывал на свой лад какой-нибудь отрывок из Книги Солнца. А народ стоял и смиренно внимал, время от времени неловко переминаясь с ноги на ногу: никаких скамей на площади, конечно же, предусмотрено не было. Ходили слухи, правда, что в первые годы после заселения в Башню слушать такие проповеди заставляли и вовсе на коленях – думая об этом, люди испытывали даже невольную благодарность к нынешним правилам. Это позволяло им надеяться, что до скамеек такими темпами тоже когда-нибудь дойдёт.

Ивлин, как только проповедь началась, привычно отключился, уходя целиком в свои мысли. У него раскалывалась голова, дневной свет – или, вернее, гигантский светильник где-то наверху, его имитирующий – резал Ивлину глаза. Тело ломило: сегодня он спал даже меньше обычного, а «обычно» и без того редко превышало несколько беспокойных часов, не приносящих отдыха. Необходимость стоять посреди толпы, да ещё и в первых рядах – Главного Библиотекаря должно быть видно, иначе кто-то мог донести, что он якобы отсутствовал – изрядно его угнетала. Где-то рядом стоял Джои, впитывавший каждое слово священника и даже бормотавший временами себе под нос одновременно с ним – Книгу Солнца он наверняка уже выучил наизусть. Изредка он то ли недовольно, то ли выжидательно косился на Ивлина – вероятно, надеялся поймать его на какой-нибудь мелочи, которая выдала бы отношение Главного Библиотекаря к проповеди и к церкви сразу, однако тот держался стойко, ни за что не собираясь показывать кому-либо, каких усилий ему стоит держать глаза открытыми.

Ивлин думал о солнце. Не о Боге – о том солнце, которое раньше было в небе, и которого уже больше восьми десятилетий никто по-настоящему не видел. Ивлину представлялись бесплодные серые пустоши, оставшиеся там, Снаружи, где кончилась вся жизнь – и, пожалуй, даже хорошо, что в Башне не было ни единого окна. Если бы люди вынуждены были смотреть туда, на мёртвые земли вокруг Башни… ни о какой надежде не шло бы и речи.

А так – так можно было, по крайней мере, притворяться.

Ивлин автоматически, бездумно повторил вслед за священником обязательную в конце проповеди общую молитву – ровный хор голосов без всякого выражения просил у Бога-Солнца прощения и защиты. Теперь они на целый день были предоставлены сами себе. Ивлин направился обратно к Библиотеке.

 

Уже когда он шёл через Главный Зал к жилым коридорам, его вновь кольнуло то самое ощущение – будто за ним кто-то пристально наблюдает. Кроме того, дверь в его комнату – Ивлин видел это ещё от начала коридора – была приоткрыта, хотя он точно помнил, что закрывал её за собой. Ничего запретного в его жилище, разумеется, не хранилось – не настолько наивным он был, чтобы полагать, будто туда не наведается проверка, – однако Ивлин, тем не менее, напрягся, невольно зашагал тише и медленнее, почти уверенный, что вот-вот столкнётся нос к носу с тем, кто уже несколько дней за ним следил…

Когда кто-то прыгнул на него сзади, закрывая ему глаза ладонями, Ивлин дёрнулся так, что чуть не расшиб себе голову об косяк, и почти готов был заорать. Но только почти.

За спиной заливисто захохотали. Узкие ладони, пахнущие каким-то ванильным кремом и звеневшие тонкими браслетами, пропали с его лица. Ивлин обернулся: Юлий был, похоже, ужасно доволен своей выходкой.

– Видел бы ты своё лицо! – не переставая смеяться и хвататься за живот, простонал Юлий. – Просто умора, честно-честно-честно! Ты ж моя неповторимая трусливая кукушечка!

Ивлин устало потёр пальцами переносицу – мигрень его только усилилась от переживаний. Юлий, вообще-то, частенько так забавлялся, прекрасно зная, что со спины к Ивлину лучше не подходить, и стоило, наверное, с этим давно смириться. Как и с тем, что тот мог появиться в Библиотеке в любое время. Но Ивлин каждый раз на это попадался.

– Ты… по делу? – спросил он Юлия, не надеясь, что тот внятно объяснит цель своего визита.

Патриций не преминул надуться:

– А ты мне не рад, что ли? – потом скорчил гримасу и небрежно махнул рукой. – Мне скучно. Вот я и пришёл. Как насчёт того, чтобы чем-нибудь меня развлечь?

Не дожидаясь его ответа или согласия, Юлий обогнал Ивлина и ворвался в его комнату. Его беспечность Ивлина поражала: хотя народ только-только начал подтягиваться после проповеди – на которой, очевидно, Юлий не присутствовал – а некоторые обитатели Библиотеки и вовсе направлялись к родственникам, а не в свои тесные комнатушки, их всё-таки кто-то мог увидеть. Впрочем… какая, пожалуй, разница. Он же сын одного из самых влиятельных патрициев, никто не посмеет сделать ему замечание.

Ивлин уже собирался проследовать за ним – судя по звукам, Юлий уже сунул любопытный нос во все углы – когда услышал шум в Главном Зале. Кто-то спорил, и достаточно громко, чтобы слышно было и в коридоре – и Ивлин, бросив Юлию:

– Подожди, сейчас вернусь, там что-то случилось, – оставил его в комнате одного, чтобы вернуться в зал.

Юлий, конечно, засеменил за ним. Он не мог упустить шоу, даже если это были всего лишь разборки в Библиотеке.

 

Его сердце пропустило пару ударов, стоило Ивлину увидеть стоявшего в Главном Зале солдата. Первой мыслью было: их раскрыли. Книгу нашли. Кто-то донёс, и теперь будут долгие допросы, разъяснительные беседы и много предупреждений. Теперь они все попадут под прицел, и придётся лгать и изворачиваться, придётся залечь на дно, прекратить встречи с детьми на неопределённый срок. Юлию, быть может, ничего и не сделается, а ему и Лидии…

Он заторможенно, на негнущихся ногах подошёл к спорящим: солдат о чём-то хмуро беседовал со старейшим работником Библиотеки, Ансельмом, а рядом с ними на повышенных тонах чем-то возмущался один из – судя по цвету одеяния – торговцев с рынка. Солдат стоял в напряжённой, угрожающей позе, подавшись чуть вперёд и демонстративно поигрывая огнестрелом, висевшим в кобуре возле пояса; он нависал над низеньким Ансельмом так, что тот в сравнении с ним казался сущим карликом. Бедный маленький старик, похожий со своими морщинами-бороздами на человечка, выструганного из древесной коры, испуганно вжимал в плечи голову, покрытую редким седым пушком, глядел в пол и рассеянно потирал узловатые пальцы друг об друга, словно стараясь смягчить извечную боль в суставах, мучавшую его ежедневно после очередной переписи. Отвечал он солдату очень тихо, не поднимая глаз. Торговец же, напротив, упирал руки в бока, топал ногами и вёл себя очень самоуверенно, время от времени крича несчастному какие-то оскорбления; круглое лицо его набухло от злости. Вокруг ужом вертелся Джои, так и лучащийся искренним желанием помочь представителю власти свершить правосудие.

– Что происходит? – спросил Ивлин, подойдя вплотную и стараясь не выдать голосом своего волнения. – Сержант, – он взглянул на металлическую бляшку, скрепляющую короткий плащ военного. Железная – значит, точно сержант. – Случилось что-то серьёзное?

Он уже готов был к тому, что сержант сейчас взглянет на него – и скажет: «Да, случилось. Извольте пройти со мной, Главный Библиотекарь». И всё. Начало конца. И даже если он сумеет вывернуться, будет всё отрицать, даже если отделается лёгким предупреждением – с этого начнётся его падение. Может, вот этот самый торговец видел, как он ночью пробирается к лифту? А Ансельм – что нужно было от него, неужели свидетельские показания? Почему именно от него, от безобидного пожилого человека, которого по возрасту давно уже нужно было отправить на пенсию, но которому просто не сиделось дома? Ивлин невольно оглянулся на Юлия, внутренне паникуя – но того, разумеется, уже не обнаружилось за его плечом: изображая, будто никакого интереса к этой истории не питает, Юлий вертелся в отдалении, о чём-то томно беседуя с краснеющим Жаном, а сам, как пить дать, внимательно следил за развитием событий и чутко прислушивался к спектаклю.

– Позвольте, я объясню Главному Библиотекарю суть ситуации, господа, – любезно вмешался вездесущий Джои. – Дело в том, что наш многоуважаемый почётный ветеран труда, похоже, по случайности взял немного больше карточек, чем господин Леске готов был ему предложить за работу. Но, я уверен, это всего лишь недоразумение, и мы его мирно разрешим, верно, господин Ансельм?

– «По случайности»?! – торговец снова капризно топнул ногой: казалось, из ушей у него сейчас повалит пар. – Да старикан бессовестно и расчётливо меня ограбил! В благодарность за мою доброту!

На одно ужасающее мгновение, за которое он успел тысячу раз потом себя возненавидеть, Ивлин испытал прилив облегчения: пришли всё-таки не за ним. Затем пришла растерянность, почти тут же сменившееся негодованием: он ни за что не согласился бы поверить, будто старик мог совершить нечто подобное! Ансельм был добрым и совершенно безвредным, за целую жизнь и мухи не обидел: он работал в Библиотеке дольше, чем кто бы то ни было, с тех самых пор, как нанялся сюда ещё подростком, и должен был подняться от унизительной для его возраста должности младшего помощника выше, но старшим помощником его не позволяла назначить Администрация, требовавшая, чтобы на этой должности находился представитель церкви, а Главным Библиотекарем он не смог бы стать и сам, по природе своей слишком мягкий и податливый, чтобы кем-то руководить. На пенсию – которая просто обозначала переход на другую, более рутинную работу, на которую отправляли пожилых – старик уходить не желал, потому как Библиотека составляла всю его жизнь после того, как дети и внуки повзрослели и разъехались по разным концам Башни. Здесь он никому не мешал, работники были привычны к нему и даже в некоторой степени привязаны, помогали ему передвигаться до его комнаты, когда старческий ревматизм схватывал его кости и суставы, приносили ему обед из столовой, чтобы ему не приходилось туда таскаться, и проявляли снисходительность к его медлительности; Администрация, правда, настаивала – не слишком сильно, стоит заметить – что заменить его надо бы более молодым работником, жаждущим места и куда более активным, однако Ивлин неизменно отвечал: места в Библиотеке хватит всем, – и отказывался увольнять его, объясняя тем, что старик прекрасно справлялся со своей работой.

Чтобы он да кого-то ограбил? Да зачем ему это? Ивлин даже не был уверен, что свои карточки тот тратит на себя, а не отдаёт детям. Старик ел мало и ни в чём не нуждался, кроме крыши над головой и возможности читать и переписывать книги.

– Господин Ансельм, – он посмотрел на старика и мягко положил руку ему на плечо, чтобы тот знал – он на его стороне. – Это правда?

Ансельм поднял на него глаза – светлые-светлые, почти прозрачные, полные беспомощности и непонимания. Ростом он Ивлину не доходил даже до груди.

– Нет… нет. Я не крал, господин Библиотекарь. Ведь не вор я какой… не разбойник, Боже упаси… Господин Леске мне заказал переписать для него сборник сказок для его дочери, и я переписал, как было сказано, и господину Леске понравилась работа, и господин дал мне плату больше, чем предлагал поначале… Я отказывался – куда мне столько, старому дурню?.. Но господин настаивал, и я взял, отправил своему внучку подарок – он у меня умный-разумный, работу хорошую на фабрике получил, и я… порадовать хотел, поздравить… Ведь господин же сказал: «Бери, твоё» – а чужого мне ввек не надо! Всесветлый Господь, смилуйся и пощади… ведь я не вор!

Казалось, старик готов был расплакаться: он мало умел противостоять кому-либо даже тогда, когда был моложе, а сейчас и вовсе растерял способность оборониться от несправедливости – сохранение за собой должности в Библиотеке было единственным делом, где он демонстрировал упрямство. Леске снова раскричался – он обзывал старика обманщиком, старым маразматиком, жадной скотиной и, конечно же, вором. Сержант молча, без всякого сочувствия переводил взгляд с одного на другого: обвинение в краже было довольно серьёзным, и его работой здесь было не столько разобраться, сколько сделать так, чтобы кто-то в этой ситуации остался наказан. Только так народ мог знать, что стража бдит, и что хлеб свой они едят не зря.

Ивлин привычным жестом потёр висок: крики торговца, казалось, просверливали в его голове дополнительные дыры.

– Послушайте, – проговорил он устало. – Судя по всему, это действительно какое-то…

В приёмной теперь тоже послышался какой-то шум. Писари и художники, взволнованно наблюдавшие за разрешением конфликта – большинство служащих было неравнодушно к судьбе старика – как-то вдруг засуетились, те, что были ближе к приёмной, начали даже сгибаться перед кем-то из гостей в поклоне.

– …недоразумение, – закончил Ивлин и с некоторым раздражением глянул в сторону источника всеобщего оживления. – Что там ещё?

К ним продвигалась какая-то небольшая – но очень, судя по виду работников, важная – процессия.

Ивлин увидел сначала охрану – двое солдат по бокам от пришедшего. Потом – бело-золотое одеяние, почти как у Юлия, только более строгого покроя и с красной отделкой по краям. Потом увидел фигуру, в это одеяние завёрнутую – расправленные плечи, величественная осанка, высокий рост. И только потом, когда важный гость подошёл ближе и остановился рядом с ними, как следует разглядел лицо: благородное, сдержанное, смуглое от нанесённого на кожу искусственного загара. Лицо, чьи черты – отдалённо, будто искажённое горными пещерами эхо, и всё-таки довольно отчётливо – находили отражение в чертах Юлия. С такими же зелёными глазами. Ивлин никогда не видел этого человека прежде, но узнать его было нетрудно.

Ивлин поклонился – на мгновение позже, чем следовало, на два мгновения позже, чем поклонились Джои, Леске и Ансельм.

– Лорд Октавиан из Дома Гаев, – произнёс Ивлин, разгибаясь из поклона и усилием воли заставляя себя не отступить на шаг назад от патриция: количество высокородных на одну его скромную Библиотеку уже заставляло чувствовать себя неуютно. – Приветствую вас. Могу я узнать, что… что вас привело?

Октавиан Гай был не просто патрицием – он являлся представителем Совета, а это значило, с ним держать ухо востро нужно было вдвойне. Неудивительно, что работники так взволновались: если к Юлию здесь почти привыкли (если, конечно, забыть о том, что к Юлию просто _нельзя_ привыкнуть, слишком он притягивает внимание), то посещение Библиотеки Октавианом для этих людей, наверное, было чем-то вроде сошествия полубога в мир жалких смертных. Такое событие никак нельзя было отнести к разряду обыкновенных. Джои даже упал на колени в священном трепете; патриций элегантным движением руки велел ему подняться. Смотрел Октавиан сверху вниз, с благожелательной снисходительностью, словно окружающая обстановка его развлекала. Не по-настоящему, умеренно: до лёгкой полуулыбки, но не до полноценного веселья. Он был словно лев, оглядывающий свои дальние владения. Охрана застыла по обе стороны от него, держась чуть позади.

– Пришёл взглянуть на то загадочное место, где мой сын, как мне рассказывали, проводит так много времени, – оценивающий, проницательный взгляд Октавиана сосредоточился на Ивлине. – Ваша Библиотека его будто околдовала, надо сказать, и я решил полюбопытствовать, в самом ли деле здесь так увлекательно, раз мой наследник приходит сюда вместо того, чтобы присутствовать на семейных собраниях.

Он не спросил, здесь ли сейчас Юлий, но вопрос ненавязчиво повис в воздухе – по всей видимости, Ивлину предполагалось угадать его и проявить инициативу, сказав высокородному то, что ему нужно. А Ивлин не посмел обернуться, чтобы проверить, сбежал Юлий или нет – что-то ему подсказывало, что сбежал, раз уж лорд до сих пор не обнаружил своего присутствия. И, поскольку формально вопрос задан всё-таки не был, Ивлин предпочёл сделать вид, что вовсе его не уловил: Юлий был всё-таки себе на уме, и нельзя было предсказать заранее, не сочтёт ли он такую выдачу предательством и не решит ли отыграться после. Кроме того, Юлий был его другом, а отец Юлия – нет.

– Прошу прощения, лорд Октавиан, за непреднамеренное причинение вам подобных неудобств с моей стороны. Если я ещё увижу господина Юлия сегодня, я передам, что вы…

– Не стоит, – патриций властно оборвал его всё тем же изящным жестом. По насмешливой искре, промелькнувшей в его улыбке, Ивлин понял, что тот прекрасно знал о непроизнесённом. – Не утруждайтесь, Главный Библиотекарь. Я сам передам, когда сын вернётся домой. В конце концов, здесь и в самом деле… довольно занятно, пожалуй, и в том нет вашей вины – только заслуга. А теперь, – он взглянул на солдата, до сих пор почтительно сохранявшему молчание. – Я бы хотел услышать, что за проблема потребовала присутствия здесь, в храме знаний, сержанта дозора.

– Так точно, ваша светлость! – солдат отдал честь. – Обвинение в краже, ваша светлость! Присутствующий здесь, – он указал всей ладонью на дрожащего Ансельма, с несчастным видом уставившегося себе под ноги. – Работник Библиотеки, Ансельм Пауль, подозревается в незаконном присвоении финансов работника рынка, Корнелия Леске. В данный момент ведётся расследование.

И торговец, и Ансельм – оба молчали, прекратив и обвинения, и защиту: даже истеричный Леске, которого, похоже, душила жаба за испытанный им минутный порыв щедрости к старику, не осмеливался подать голос. Октавиан оглядел обоих, хмыкнув своим мыслям, и вновь перевёл взгляд на Ивлина, неожиданно спросив:

– А вы что скажете, Главный Библиотекарь? Согласитесь, ситуация неприятная.

Ивлин проигнорировал беспокойно затоптавшегося на месте Леске и ответил спокойно, глядя патрицию в глаза:

– Как я уже говорил сержанту до вашего появления… я думаю, это недоразумение. Мой работник утверждает, что господин Леске сам, по доброй воле отдал ему плату сверх положенной, решив вознаградить его за хорошую работу, и я склонен ему верить. Кроме всего прочего, в пользу этой версии говорит очевидный факт: взгляните на господина Пауля, ваша светлость, и вы увидите, что человек его возраста и физического состояния никак не смог бы отнять у господина Леске деньги силой или вытащить их так, чтобы господин Леске этого не заметил.

Октавиан вновь едва заметно изогнул губы в улыбке. Он не воспользовался предложением оценить внешний вид Ансельма, а вместо этого продолжал с интересом разглядывать Ивлина, будто диковинную головоломку.

– Что ж, полагаю, в данном случае вы правы. Позволю себе предположить, что господин Леске, – взгляд его с прохладцей скользнул по торговцу, отчего тот раболепно сжался, – по рассеянности позабыл о том, что сам вручил вашему работнику плату. Так ведь, господин Леске?

Тот с готовностью закивал, обильно потея. Похоже, он боялся получить встречное обвинение – в даче ложных показаний. Судя по его виду, он уже успел сотню раз пожалеть, что вообще в это ввязался, и желал сейчас уже только одного – оказаться подальше и от высокородного патриция, и от Библиотеки.

– Да-да… забыл… я… простите…

– Вот и замечательно. Значит, с расследованием покончено – разумеется, после того, как господин Леске выплатит господину Паулю компенсацию за то, что побеспокоил своей рассеянностью почтенного пожилого человека.

– Разумеется, – торговец закивал обреченно. С деньгами он расставаться не хотел, но лучше так, чем обвинение в лжесвидетельстве, которое патриций быстро бы привел к логическому завершению.

– Прекрасно, что мы достигли согласия, – Октавиан снова небрежно махнул рукой – стало ясно, у кого Юлий этот эффектный жест позаимствовал. – Сержант, проследите за выплатой, и проводите господина Леске к выходу.

Затем он знаком приказал охране оставаться на местах, а сам почти по-отечески положил руку на плечо Ивлина, мигом напрягшегося от непрошенного прикосновения.

– В нашем с вами участии, господин Главный Библиотекарь, ситуация, похоже, уже не нуждается. Окажите мне любезность, устройте для меня небольшую экскурсию по Библиотеке. Я уже давно здесь не был, многое стёрлось из памяти.

Ивлину, признаться, не слишком нравилась идея прогуливаться с патрицием по Библиотеке, которая была ему домом и крепостью: казалось, Октавиан одним своим присутствием здесь нарушал воображаемую границу, Ивлином установленную. Но отказывать не было причин, и он вновь чуть поклонился:

– Как пожелаете, ваша светлость.

 

Показывать в Библиотеке, впрочем, было особенно нечего – к счастью. Ивлин провёл патриция по Главному Залу, стараясь при этом не подводить его близко к работавшим за своими столами служащим, чтобы не заставлять их нервничать и делать ошибки, продемонстрировал ему стеллажи с книгами и некоторые из редких экземпляров, которыми Библиотека по праву гордилась, указал на разваливающиеся скамейки и на опасные трещины, ползущие по стенам и колоннам, на окна, некоторые из которых были давным-давно разбиты и заклеены писчей бумагой – он не то чтобы действительно надеялся на то, что патриций поторопит после этого Администрацию с давно обещанным ремонтом, но решил воспользоваться шансом. Мельком рассказал про жилые коридоры, отходившие от круглого Главного Зала подобно изогнутым солнечным лучам (или, как он про себя подумал – подобно щупальцам морского чудовища), вынужден был упомянуть про обрушенный проход, но тотчас постарался отойти от этой темы. Юлия они так и не встретили: хитрец, вероятно, не стал прятаться, а умудрился смыться.

Октавиан слушал, периодически кивал и задавал формальные вопросы, но Ивлин видел, что ничего из этого высокородного лорда не интересует: внимание его концентрировалось вокруг самого Ивлина, но не вокруг его речей. Наконец, когда они оказались в приёмной – народ оттуда предусмотрительно убрался, потому как на протяжении всей «экскурсии» вокруг Библиотекаря и патриция стремительно образовывалась пустота, куда бы они ни пошли – Ивлин вдруг ощутил ладонь Октавиана на своей спине, и тот вдруг сказал:

– Вы ведь Эсперави, верно? Сын Айрис Эсперави? Я помню вашу мать.

Ивлин замер и внутренне натянулся, как тетива лука. Обычно подобные разговоры, в которых упоминали его мать, ничем хорошим не заканчивались. Октавиан похлопал его между лопаток и коротко рассмеялся:

– Нет, нет, я не собираюсь припоминать ту некрасивую историю и вытаскивать на свет старые скелеты из пыльных шкафов. Прошлое остаётся в прошлом, как только мы перешагиваем через него, разве нет? Я всего лишь хотел сказать вам, что вы очень на нее похожи, молодой человек.

Приёмная из Главного Зала просматривалась не полностью – и они как раз стояли в том углу, откуда не были заметны сторонним наблюдателям. Ивлин сдержанно повёл плечами, пытаясь избавиться от чужой руки, но она вдруг скользнула выше, погладила его шею, заставив его вздрогнуть, и оказалась на плече. Стряхнуть её, как присосавшуюся к коже пиявку, Ивлин не рискнул. Каким-то образом Октавиан ощущался слишком близко, хотя стоял на прежнем месте, на прежней – почти – дистанции.

– Вы могли бы добиться гораздо большего, знаете ли. Молодость даётся человеку лишь раз, а вы тратите свою на прозябание среди пыли и чернил. Я бы советовал вам задуматься о других путях. Более лёгких.

Ивлин резко поднял голову, чтобы убедиться в правильном понимании слов патриция. Судя по ответному взгляду, изучающему и прямому, он всё понял верно.

Он слышал о таком. Это не было ни для кого секретом – то, что высокородные иногда вот так спускаются в народ, выбирают себе кого-нибудь по своим вкусам и делают щедрое, выгодное предложение. Чаще всего патриции получали согласие: избавиться от необходимости работать, жить в роскоши – многие не смели и мечтать о таком. И всего лишь за такую скромную плату…

Ивлин сжал кулаки, но разжал спустя секунду, одёрнув себя: «С кем ты говоришь!». Он осознавал, что без вмешательства Октавиана разбирательство с Леске, скорее всего, затянулось бы гораздо сильнее и закончилось бы далеко не в пользу Ансельма, даже при отсутствии доказательств – торговца сержант послушал бы охотнее; и всё же благодарность его не была _настолько_ велика. Кровь прилила к щекам от возмущения.

«Что бы сказала Лидия? – подумал он, стараясь не нагрубить в ответ высокородному. – Чтобы я действовал разумно. Чтобы я тщательно выбирал слова и интонацию, если не хочу кончить на плахе. Всё верно: он предложил, а я волен отказаться. Никаких обид, никаких последствий».

– Благодарю за совет, ваша светлость, – отчеканил он, с убийственной вежливостью убирая руку лорда со своего плеча. – Но, со всем уважением, должен сказать вам… меня полностью устраивает моя нынешняя должность. И размер моего заработка.

Октавиан задумчиво смотрел на него, чуть склонив голову вбок – головоломка оказалась сложнее, чем казалось. Не похоже было, чтобы патриций злился или чтобы был разочарован отказом: Ивлин был ему любопытен и непонятен, и это всё компенсировало.

– Что ж… – он неожиданно улыбнулся. – Ваша позиция мне ясна, молодой человек, однако – не торопитесь. Подумайте хорошенько, в тишине и спокойствии. Я подожду. Если перемените своё мнение – мой сын проведёт вас наверх. А пока желаю вам удачи и, пожалуй, откланиваюсь: дела зовут, сами понимаете.

– Да… конечно. До свидания, ваша светлость.

– До свидания, Ивлин. Надеюсь, скорого.

Ивлин проследил, как Октавиан покидает Библиотеку, как за ним закрывается входная дверь – и только после этого выдохнул.

Воскресенье начиналось чересчур насыщенно.

 

***

 

Если бы в воскресенье не было проповеди, это был бы почти праздничный, ничем не омрачённый день. Башня словно вздыхала полной грудью, притворяясь, что на целый день скинуты оковы обязательств – по крайней мере, на Уровнях выше Первого. Рынок на Четвёртом гудел втрое громче, чем в будние дни, из-за наплыва посетителей со всех возможных концов Нового Вавилона – получив карточки, люди стремились поскорее их потратить и напомнить себе, что не напрасно работают с утра до ночи. Торговцы, обезумевшие от снующих туда-сюда потенциальных клиентов, надрывали связки в попытках перекричать общий гул, а разношёрстная толпа задумчиво мялась у прилавков и кокетничала с продавцами на привычный манер: «куплю – не куплю». Кто-то лавировал между палатками со сноровкой и уверенностью, кто-то неспешно прогуливался, наслаждаясь краткой свободой, кто-то жался по углам, опешивший от человеческих волн. В голосах обитателей Башни звенела радость – завтра она обречена была сойти на нет, но пока жизнь кипела: кто-то делился с соседом новостью, что наконец выкроит час-другой, чтобы посетить родственников, до которых с требованиями начальства чёрта с два доберешься, кто-то на законных основаниях отсыпался после проповеди, кто-то баловал себя горячими булочками, которые пекли на рынке лишь в воскресенье, в качестве поощрения за труд, а иные искали приключений.

Уж кем из отдыхающих Ивлин точно не являлся – так это авантюристом. Он бы с удовольствием поставил на дверь своей комнаты замок, повернул в нём ключ и сутки посвятил чтению какого-нибудь романа, потому что приключения для него были хороши исключительно на бумаге. Внезапный визит Октавиана выбил его из колеи, так что некоторое время, ошеломлённый, он не мог покинуть Библиотеку – прежде нужно было прийти в чувство. Как назло, ещё и Джои вертелся вокруг, пребывая на грани припадка от восторга, и всё выведывал, каково это – проводить экскурсию самому Октавиану Гаю, одному из самых влиятельных патрициев Совета. От этого у Ивлина разыгралась утренняя мигрень, и он отослал старшего помощника позаботиться об Ансельме. Только спустя несколько часов, как раз к оговорённому с Лидией времени, он относительно пришёл в себя и, промочив лоб смоченной в воде тряпкой, отправился на Третий Уровень.

От недосыпа кружилась голова, шум рынка и рокот лифта вонзались в затылок. Его настойчиво тянуло где-нибудь прилечь, попытаться вздремнуть – но стоило ему лишь задуматься об этом, как под рёбрами начинала шевелиться змея страха: он только опустит веки – и снова погрузится в это безумие…

В темноте разглядеть Лидию в чёрном плаще было проще, чем в толпе людей в одинаковой одежде. Она ждала его у лифта, и он не сразу отличил её от десятков таких же девушек и женщин с Третьего, назначивших здесь встречу с отцами, братьями, мужьями или возлюбленными, с которыми их разделили этажи или с которыми они собирались отправиться на рынок. В первую очередь он заметил цвет её лица – ещё белее, чем в их прошлую встречу, отливающий даже какой-то синевой, и её круги под глазами, едва ли не больше, чем у него самого. Лидия привалилась к забору, сложив руки на груди – она не держала табличку с именем или какой-нибудь яркий опознавательный знак, в отличие от беспокойных девчонок, встающих на цыпочки и с визгом выуживающих знакомых, партиями прибывающих к ним снизу или сверху. Потому что каждое воскресенье, примерно за полчаса до того, как гонг позовёт на обед, они встречались на одном и том же месте, чтобы навестить отца – и от этого он не имел права откреститься. Такой визит входил в его обязанности – не Библиотекаря, но сына и брата.

– Здравствуй, – произнёс он, когда Лидия повернулась к нему, чудом заслышав его почти воздушные шаги в зверином топоте ног. – Плохо выглядишь.

Она вымученно усмехнулась:

– И тебе добрый день, братец. Ты умеешь подбодрить.

И снова её сарказм, редкий, но безукоризненно срабатывающий, когда он пытался подобраться к ней чуть ближе дистанции отчуждения. Он приложил к её лбу ладонь – Лидия раздражённо убрала её и нахмурилась:

– Ивлин. Прекращай это. Просто прекращай, пока я на тебя не разозлилась по-настоящему, ладно?

Он скрипнул зубами, но спорить не стал. Мимолётного касания хватило, чтобы ощутить опаливший кожу жар – с прошлой их встречи прошло уже несколько дней, но температура только усилилась и, похоже, никак не желала спадать. Он внимательно её оглядел: пряди, выбившиеся из косы, прилипли к шее, пристав к колотившейся жилке, губы потрескались, у глаз скопились капли пота. Тем не менее, помимо обычной туники она была ещё плотно закутана в накидку поверх, так что теперь, наверное, задыхалась. Складывалось впечатление, что она вот-вот потеряет сознание.

– Ты больна, – констатировал Ивлин. – Тебе надо показаться врачу.

– Сколько тебе ещё повторять, что я здорова? – обречённо хмыкнула Лидия. – Просто переутомилась: Штрасс завалила работой, и я шила внеурочно. Сегодня лягу пораньше, обещаю. Не переживай. Давай, выдвигаемся, не то отца ни за что не сыщем, вон, какая орда вокруг. После гонга все в столовую хлынут, надо найти его, пока он ещё не внутри.

Её упрямство приносило Ивлину почти физическую боль. На него вдруг накатило практически непреодолимое желание схватить её за плечи, встряхнуть, заставить смотреть себе в глаза и исповедаться, как перед священником. В конце концов, старший он брат или не старший? Он должен был заботиться о ней – а она ему не позволяла. Он любил её, он дорожил ей, не только как сестрой, но и как верным соратником, как единственным (может быть, не считая Юлия, но он не был в нём уверен) человеком, разделявшим его идеалы… но она продолжала неуклонно отдаляться от него. Так неужели смириться – это всё, что он мог в данной ситуации?

Ивлин почти сомкнул пальцы на накидке Лидии – однако она уже шагала к столовой, не обратив на это движение внимание. Досадливо поморщившись, он последовал за ней, пообещав вызвать её на конструктивный диалог с целью выяснения обстоятельств её недомогания, ибо, как бы она ни отрицала его, оно было очевидным. Возможно, жители Нового Вавилона – спасибо учёным прошлого, ещё из мира До – и были устойчивы к большинству прежних болезней, когда-то терзавших человечество, однако провериться Лидии точно не мешало.

 

Люди втискивались в пространство перед столовой, словно огромный голодный людоед запихивал их себе в рот. К счастью, они успели обнаружить отца до того, как все прижались друг к другу, лишившись способности хотя бы повести плечами. Часов на площади отсюда было не разглядеть, но такой наплыв был более чем красноречив: сигнал к обеду должны были подать очень скоро. Бен Эсперави переминался у края, будто боялся пройти в столовую в первых рядах, загнанно таращился в землю и терпел грубые толчки от проходивших мимо – от некоторых таких толчков он едва сохранял равновесие. Большинство не обращало на него внимания и просто сметало его с дороги, так как он никуда не двигался и только всем мешал; но те немногие, кто замечал его – и, что хуже, кто его _помнил_ – это было хуже. Эти немногие бросали ему краткие, презрительные взгляды – и ещё более презрительные слова: по старой привычке, укоренившейся ещё тогда, после показательной казни его жены по обвинению в государственной измене, после всех тех массовых волнений, которыми сопровождалась деятельность Айрис, после смертей её немногочисленных пособников… Волнения давно улеглись и успокоились, память об Айрис подёрнулась пеленой забвения, увязла в более актуальных для народа событиях и персонах – а привычка припоминать бедному выжившему мужу «государственной преступницы» былые грехи всё ещё цвела.

Самое обидное заключалось в том, что Бен не делал попыток защититься. Он воспринимал эти упрёки как справедливую плату, не роптал, не оправдывался – не делал этого тогда и не видел смысла начинать сейчас. И только при детях его не решались тронуть: как-никак, Ивлин был Главным Библиотекарем, а Лидия могла дать отпор любому, кто оскорбил её семью. С ними чревато было лезть на рожон.

Они встали возле него, как телохранители, и по очереди обняли, приветствуя почти официальным тоном:

– Добрый день, папа.

Каждого своего ребёнка он прижал к себе рассеянно, словно недоумевая, как они тут оказались, погладил их по спинам, будто они были ожившими по мановению волшебной палочки каменными статуями. Его руки немного тряслись от многочасового труда, пухлые сморщенные губы дрожали, а глаза слезились, из-за чего мерещилось, что он вот-вот заплачет, хотя это было всего лишь одним из последствий его профессии сварщика. Лидия достала из кармана платок и промокнула капельку пота, повисшую у него на реснице.

– Какие вы… усталые, – с трудом подобрал эпитет Бен. Мысли уже давно путались у него в голове. – Кушать хотите?

– Да, очень.

– Ну, сейчас откроют, сейчас…

Ивлин не хотел бы признаваться себе в этом, но с Беном он чувствовал себя неловко: он всё время иррационально ощущал себя за что-то перед отцом виноватым. За свою ли нынешнюю заметную должность, за свою ли дружбу с одним из патрициев или просто за то, что они с Лидией справились с утратой и уже не держались за память о матери, в отличие от отца; он не знал, в чём точно заключалась его вина, и не знал, как это исправить – да и нужно ли исправлять. Теперь немощный Бен Эсперави цеплялся за своего сына, потому что не мог твёрдо стоять на ногах, и тому это казалось в самой своей основе неправильным, потому что из детства он вынес образ высокого, сильного отца, подкидывающего его вверх, но с каждым днём его взрослой жизни этот образ крошился, как старушечьи зубы, обнажая гнилую, чёрную подноготную.

Встречайся они в доме Бена, воскресенье стало бы для Ивлина возмездием мироздания – наверное, Лидия это понимала, когда вводила традицию обедать в столовой, избегая замкнутых пространств, где четыре стены не позволили бы им уйти друг от друга. Здесь же было шумно, помещение заполняли люди, так что кричи, не кричи – никто ничего не услышит; но личные, интимные темы тут поднимать было нельзя, потому что чьи-нибудь уши всегда были начеку. Тем паче, что семья Эсперави для солдат – мишень, намазанная мёдом: вдруг дети неугомонной Айрис тоже вынашивают предательский замысел против государства? Для любителей доносов это был бы превосходный шанс выслужиться перед властью: общеизвестно, что Администрация, если и не окружит законопослушного гражданина роскошью до конца его дней за наводку, то уж точно как-то отметит. Пустяк – но такой пустяк мог обеспечить кому-нибудь будущее, подстелить соломки в момент проблем: не довести до суда при правонарушении, назначить на новую должность, обеспечить выгодным знакомством… Лояльность представителями Совета ценилась весьма высоко.

Поэтому, хотя Ивлин и Лидия и не разделяли радикальные суждения матери, они говорили вполголоса, не забывая время от времени по сторонам (горе-наблюдатели, задевая тарелки, отворачивались и наяривали соевые супы). Они не распространялись во время обеда об уроках с детьми с Первого, не осведомляли отца о том, к чему стремятся, чего желают и что имеют, с кем из патрициев контактируют – нет, Бена это не касалось. Не потому, что они не доверяли ему, но потому, что щадили: повторение истории уже с детьми убило бы его.

Очередь растянулась на целую улицу, то извиваясь, то подтягиваясь, как тело огромной гусеницы. Ивлина что-то невнятно тревожило, и он безотчётно рассматривал людей вокруг, пытаясь найти источник своего беспокойства. Какая-то маленькая девочка ныла, что голодна, и её мать, сама далеко не сытая, рявкнула, чтобы та заткнулась и ждала; молодая девушка с распущенными волосами висла на своём парне, а тот фривольно лапал её у всех на глазах, от чего та визгливо хохотала – на них неодобрительно оборачивались; хмурый старик, разглядывая две свои серые карточки, что-то бубнил себе под нос, не обращая внимания на окружающих, и, когда очередь сдвигалась, старика подталкивал сзади рослый румяный парень. Ничего необычного, и всё же…

Чьё-то дыхание на мгновение опалило Ивлину ухо.

Он развернулся – и поймал прямой взгляд Лидии, устремлённый на него: похоже, они с отцом что-то обсуждали, и теперь сестра ждала, что Ивлин примет её сторону в каком-то вопросе. Возле него, конечно, никого не стояло так близко, как ему померещилось; тревога его всё усиливалась.

– Ты согласен со мной в этом, Ивлин?

Подносы, которые они себе взяли, едва уместились на круглом столике – а вот еды на тарелках было негусто.

– Вы опять всё о том же? – уточнил Ивлин со вздохом. – Может, не будем об этом?

Лидия недовольно поджала губы:

– Ну, если ты наконец убедишь этого упрямца в моей правоте, то не будем.

По всей видимости, это снова был нескончаемый спор о зарплате отца, который из обеда в обед повторялся в разных вариациях. После казни жены Бен похоронил себя в работе: он вставал раньше и уходил позже, перевыполнял норму в несколько раз, видел перед собой только станок и искры, летящие из-под горелки, чувствовал только сухость и жжение в глазах. Он выглядел на два десятка лет старше, чем был на самом деле, и, казалось, растерял даже простую способность мыслить вне инструкций и норм. Дорога от завода до дома занимала от силы пять минут, и эти пять минут он волочил за собой ноги, покачиваясь под весом сумки с гвоздями, которые выпрямлял перед сном. Разумеется, производительного и непривередливого Бена, выполняющего свои обязанности в любых условиях, ценили на вес золота – однако никак не подтверждали этого материально. Бен получал столько же, сколько другие работники, большинство из которых делало всё спустя рукава, хотя давно уже заслуживал по трудовому стажу должности начальника отдела. Лидию это не устраивало: отец ел мало и почти ничего не покупал, так что карточки, получаемые им, растрачивались даже не полностью, но деятельной Лидии подобное безразличие к себе и к очевидной несправедливости было непонятно. Она настаивала на разбирательстве, утверждая, что его начальство просто использует его, и с этим надо бороться, иначе он умрёт с голоду; Бен вяло возражал, убеждая, что доволен своим положением. Дескать, комнатушка есть, кровать есть, еда тоже – на Первом люди о таком только мечтают.

Ивлин честно старался слушать и вникать в дискуссию, но от нехватки сна всё вокруг рассыпалось миллиардом частиц. Язык не подчинялся, как бы он ни пытался вымолвить хотя бы слово; реплики родственников сливались в сплошной белый шум. Лидия могла это заметить, поэтому, делая вид, будто всё в порядке, он взял вилку, отрезал кусок котлеты – и подавился: она отдавала гнилью, заворочалась в глотке комком червей.

– Ивлин… Ивлин! – окликнула его Лидия, стуча его по спине ладонью. – Ты весь побелел, что с тобой?

– Ничего, – выдавил Ивлин, сглатывая и надеясь, что на самом деле никаких червей там не было. – Я тоже считаю, что стоит обратиться в Администрацию…

– Ты не слушал, – оборвала Лидия. – Я только что сказала, что обращаться в Администрацию бесполезно. Она никогда не реагирует. Вон, мою комнату «чинят» уже который месяц. Нужно что-то другое.

Ох. Как будто Юлия с его странными повстанческими настроениями было мало!

– Ты же не предлагаешь идти с кулаками на его начальство?

– Не с кулаками, Ивлин. С аргументами. С определёнными вопросами.

– На которые никто не ответит, и ты это знаешь…

– Ты Главный Библиотекарь, чёрт побери. С Четвёртого Уровня. Тебе – ответят, Ивлин!

Ивлин невольно отшатнулся от её напора, а отец схватился за голову и простонал:

– Перестаньте, пожалуйста! Не надо ругаться из-за меня. Мне ничего не нужно, правда! Никаких разбирательств, ладно? Я вас прошу, не надо. У меня и так всё хорошо, честное слово, дети.

Лидия скрипнула зубами и молча взялась за свою порцию, являя всем своим видом воплощённый упрёк и негодование. Бен виновато глянул на неё, протянул было руку, чтобы погладить её по плечу – но так и не решился и лишь смущённо почесал затылок. Ивлин поёжился: атмосфера накалилась. Не так уж редко они расходились с этих совместных обедов с испорченным настроением, но каждая такая ссора повергала Ивлина в тоску.

Он никак не хотел признаваться себе, что скрепить осколки их разваливающейся на глазах семьи уже не представлялось возможным. Они жили в разных мирах и в разных временах. Бен – в прошлом, наполненном воспоминаниями и старой виной, которую он не мог искупить. Лидия – в настоящем, где ей приходилось ежедневно бороться за место под солнцем для себя и родных. А миром Ивлина было будущее – зыбкое, шаткое, иллюзорное. И времена эти почти не соприкасались друг с другом.

Когда молчание затянулось до неприличного, Лидия, уже успевшая вернуть самообладание, начала нейтральным тоном рассказывать отцу о своей работе. Тот, явно испытывая облегчение от этого, с участием кивал, хотя стежки, тона нитей и толщина игл были для него областью незнакомой. Не то чтобы Лидия любила делиться подобными новостями – однако другой безопасной темы для разговора не нашлось. Оно и к лучшему: за этим светским обменом рабочими историями все снова могли притвориться, будто всё в порядке.

Однако в порядке ничего не было – по крайней мере, для Ивлина, разнервничавшегося ещё больше. Звон ложек о посуду множился, выкачивая кислород и проникая в мозг сквозь уши, чтобы прорасти в нём ядовитой травой. Черепная коробка раскалывалась – Ивлин судорожно запустил пальцы в волосы, пытаясь унять боль.

Что-то было очень сильно _не так_ , ему будто надо было куда-то срочно идти, что-то делать, но он никак не мог понять, что именно; беспокойство отдавало желчью на корне языка и било колоколом в затылок, покалывало в позвоночнике и в пальцах. Ивлина замутило, повело, так что он чуть не свалился со стула. Очертания предметов слились в пятна, внутри которых что-то шевелилось, стрекоча.

– Ивлин?

Было ясно, что в таком состоянии ему недолго и свалиться – прямо тут, перед всей этой толпой. Поползут слухи, сплетни, Лидия с отцом будут волноваться за него, думать, что он болен, а он был здоров, совершенно здоров, уж точно здоровее их обоих… Язык заплетался, но ему удалось произнести членораздельно:

– Простите… я… я тут вспомнил, что у меня есть срочный заказ от… одного патриция… нужно бежать. Я пойду.

Дай Солнце, чтобы голос не выразил панику.

Через пульсирующие разноцветные кляксы пропечатались губы Лидии, из которых почему-то фонтаном лилась радуга:

– Срочный заказ – в воскресенье? Ну, иди, если так, я провожу отца до дома.

– Спасибо… и извини, – его почти стошнило словами и, чудом не сбивая стулья, Ивлин рванул прочь. Ноги немели, спину облизывал чей-то мокрый язык, будто за ним гналась свора то ли радостных, то ли разъярённых до предела псов. Столовая, присутствующие, двери, дорога – всё заливали краски, будто безумный художник решил опрокинуть на картину разом все имеющиеся склянки: красные, жёлтые, синие, зелёные, чёрные, бурые, малиновые – и всё вперемешку... Это было подобно слепоте, но какой-то неправильной. Ивлин знал слепых: один описывал это как сплошную тьму, второй – как свет, третий – как тьму с белыми вспышками. Никто не захлёбывался в бунтующих цветных пятнах. Они пружинили, Ивлин прорывался сквозь них, как через паутину, липнущую к волосам; когда он свернул за угол, в безлюдный переулок, реальность утонула окончательно.

Ивлин неудачно рухнул наземь, приложившись головой об мостовую. Кляксы завизжали, и одна из них, особенно рьяная, закрутилась, как золотой браслет, который Юлий имел привычку вертеть на указательном пальце. Скорость вращения нарастала и нарастала, пока клякса не раздулась в гигантскую воронку, поглощающую себе подобных, а с ними – и самого Ивлина, всё ещё лежавшего на земле. Его закружило в густом, похожем на бычью кровь водовороте, забивающим дыхательные пути. Он уже поверил, что задохнется, но внезапно воронка выбросила его с другого конца, как утроба матери – ребёнка, и сухие ветки приняли его в свои объятия.

 

***

 

_Одно-единственное дерево росло в Башне: Иггдрасиль. К нему никого не подпускали, как к ценнейшей реликвии, которой оно, собственно, и являлось. Привезённое в Башню из мира Снаружи как одно из последних уцелевших деревьев, оно жило под стеклянным куполом, и специально обученные работники поливали его, ухаживали за его листьями, корой, следили, чтобы оно не заболело, не зачахло, и их считали представителями престижной и уважаемой профессии. И ветви Иггдрасиля, конечно, никто и не думал ломать и уносить домой в качестве сувенира._

_Ивлин ни разу в жизни не видел сухих веток. Не трогал их, не слышал, как трещат они под чьим-то весом, не знал, как они пахнут._

_Он лежит, ожидая, пока перед глазами всё прекратит плыть и кружиться, и думает о том, что, вероятно, потерял сознание. Что он сейчас валяется в безлюдном переулке, а редкие прохожие осторожно обходят его тело. Может быть, кто-то позовёт на помощь…_

_Он лежит, и он знает, что он спит, и глупый вопрос навязчиво вертится у него в голове: почему ему подумалось именно о сухих ветках, прежде чем он отключился?.._

 

Ивлин открыл глаза, постанывая от боли. Сон не кончился. Лоб саднило; он машинально его потрогал – и нащупал небольшую шишку, а на пальцах осталась кровь. Хорошо же он приложился.

Он находился… в лесу. По всей видимости. По крайней мере, это место больше всего походило именно на лес. Деревья вокруг – совсем не как Иггдрасиль, увенчанный пышной кроной и красующийся нежной зеленью, а тощие, кривые, лысые, будто чьи-то кисти с содранной плотью, высовывающиеся из-под земли – стояли недвижимо, застывшие, как элементы некой мрачной инсталляции. Ивлин читал о поющих в кронах деревьев птицах, о диких зверях, шуршащих по кустам, о насекомых, гудящих в воздухе, о разбойниках, наконец, устраивающих в лесу логова… но никаких звуков, никаких признаков жизни не было заметно вокруг. Только эти деревья… и пресловутые сухие ветки.

Ветки, во всяком случае, казались более чем подлинными. Он привстал на колени, забыв о зудящих ранках и об одежде, распоротой острыми сучьями, неверяще зарылся пальцами в шуршащие твёрдые листья. Они сворачивались в трубочки – коричневые, тёмно-жёлтые, красноватые – цеплялись за наросты, украшенные мхом. Ивлин поразился тому, с какой достоверностью его подсознание сумело нарисовать для него нечто подобное.

Подумать только… настоящий лес! Пусть даже неправильный, будто прямиком из кошмара нагрянувший – но лес! Возможно, хотя бы в этот раз его воспалённый беспокойствами и нехваткой сна разум покажет ему что-нибудь, для разнообразия, не пугающее?

Ивлин поднялся на ноги. В отличие от пустыни, здесь царила прохлада, а воздух был твёрдый, фальшивый – будто имитация того, что должно быть воздухом. Тишина в нём становилась громкой, но не оглушающей; как бы Ивлин ни вслушивался, не мог различить ничего, кроме неё. Только какой-то отдалённый, на грани слышимости звук, похожий на писк: то ли всё-таки птица, то ли чей-то потерянный детёныш – он никак не мог разобрать. Чуть пошатываясь и шипя от зуда в изодранных коленях, он встал и, озираясь по сторонам, побрёл вперёд. Бесцельно – просто потому, что надо было куда-то идти.

Что-то щёлкнуло у него за спиной. Ивлин резко развернулся – ему уже порядком надоели все эти звуки, источника которых он не видел. Пустота. Ничего. Так что же…

Землю под ногами вдруг затрясло, и он, не удержав равновесия, рухнул обратно на колкий покров, усеивающий почву. Он поднял взгляд… и тут, среди расступившихся верхушек деревьев, увидел небо.

Он всегда забывал об этом. О том, что в его снах было – небо. О том, что иногда оно бывало таким, как сейчас: пронзительно-голубым, светлым, лёгким. Даже в мире Снаружи больше нигде такого неба не было. И теперь он просто лежал и смотрел вверх, чувствуя, как перехватывает от неясного трепета дыхание.

И, словно стремясь соответствовать этому небу, лес вокруг Ивлина преобразился в мгновение ока. Расцвёл, налился цветом и запахом, вытянулся и прояснился: деревья обросли коричневой корой, пахнущей душистой смолой, опавшая листва впиталась в стволы – и вновь родилась из бутонов. Ивлин, встав, увидел пчелу, пролетевшую совсем рядом с его лицом, услышал короткую птичью трель и даже чуть не наступил на прошмыгнувшую мимо мышь, обиженно при этом пискнувшую – всё это опозналось им исключительно по виденным в книгах описаниям и иллюстрациям. Он улыбнулся, не смея верить своему счастью: именно так должен был выглядеть мир До. Мир, которого больше не было; мир, о возвращении в который нельзя было не мечтать.

Очарованный, Ивлин потянулся к пышной зелёной ветке и бережно взял с неё маленькую птичку, на удивление беспрекословно давшуюся ему в руки. Чувство было неповторимое: она моргала маленькими глазками, щебетала что-то, словно приветствуя его, и ничуть не сопротивлялась. Он осторожно пощекотал её по перышкам, от чего она удовлетворённо прищурилась – и вдруг, разинув вертикально клюв, полный треугольных острых зубов в три ряда, пребольно вцепилась Ивлину в ладонь, едва не вырвав кусок мяса.

Он изумлённо вскрикнул, стряхивая её с пальцев, и только тут заметил, что вокруг резко похолодало. Пахло теперь не смолой, а смрадом: деревья сочились едкой зелёной кислотой и будто придвинулись к нему плотнее, окружая. Небо потемнело.

– Осторожнее. В следующий раз можешь и руки лишиться, знаешь? Некоторые из местных тварей научились хорошо притворяться безобидными, но лучше их не трогать.

Ивлин обернулся. На другой стороне поляны – того, что можно было бы назвать поляной, не напоминай оно больше медленно сужающееся кольцо из деревьев – стоял тот же человек, которого он встретил в прошлый раз. Те же яркие синие глаза и рыжие волосы, та же бродяжническая одежда, сшитая явно самостоятельно – Ивлин даже думать себе запретил, из чего – это точно был он, перепутать его с кем-либо было бы сложно. Только руки на этот раз не были в крови, и это, надо сказать, несколько утешало. Не очень сильно, но всё же.

– Тварей?.. – решил уточнить он на всякий случай, судорожно ища при этом пути для отступления.

– Ага.

Смотрел на Ивлина незнакомец ещё пристальнее, чем тогда. Под его немигающим взглядом Ивлин ощущал себя неуютно, и, как только человек шагнул к нему, непонятно улыбаясь, он предупреждающе отступил на шаг назад; проблема заключалась в том, что сзади – Ивлин необъяснимым образом чувствовал это – к нему тянулись зловонные острые сучья, исходящие ядовитым соком тем гуще, чем ближе он к ним стоял. Незнакомец чуть склонил голову набок, будто озадаченный подобной реакцией, но всё-таки остановился, не делая больше попыток приблизиться.

– Я не причиню тебе вреда, Ивлин, – произнёс тот мягко, тоном, каким объясняют очевидное детям. – _Меня_ тебе точно опасаться не стоит. А вот этой красавицы – пожалуй.

Ивлин знал: не стоит следовать совету, но, как часто бывает во снах, всё-таки посмотрел в указанную человеком сторону. Предчувствие не обмануло: неподалёку, из-за широкого дуба, почти сливаясь с кроной, выглядывало, пожалуй, одно из самых жутких существ, которое он только видел – хотя и не такое большое, как червь из пустыни, но и не такое маленькое, как та сколопендра. У него было человекоподобное продолговатое тело с крошечными кривыми ножками и длинными, как хлысты, руками. С овальной головы свисали сальные зелёные патлы, из-под которых золотистыми огоньками сверкали тупые круглые глаза, благодаря которым Ивлин не сразу заметил широкий, растянутый от уха до уха рот с печально опущенными уголками и выпирающими из-под пухлых синих губ клыками.

«Вот уж воистину: сон разума порождает чудовищ, – вспомнил Ивлин, всё ещё от самого себя упорно пытающийся утаить то, насколько _реальным_ было всё вокруг. – Мне нужно проснуться. Это всё уже… нехорошо. Это слишком. Нужно проснуться и забыть об этом».

Он перевёл взгляд обратно на человека – разумеется, тот успел воспользоваться тем, что Ивлин отвлёкся на тварь, и теперь стоял куда ближе, чем должен был. Ивлин не рискнул отступать дальше. Он чувствовал себя загнанным в ловушку. Кроме того…

– Откуда ты знаешь моё имя? – спросил он с подозрением – и сам над собой нервно посмеялся в мыслях: с такими вопросами к плоду своего воображения не обращаются.

Тот улыбнулся и пожал плечами:

– Знаю. Я теперь многое про тебя знаю, Ивлин. И я рад, что ты здесь, и что мы наконец-то можем поговорить. Я Роу.

С этими словами он протянул Ивлину руку – но, когда Ивлин неуверенно, боясь, что в случае отказа человек выкинет что-нибудь непредсказуемое, протянул руку в ответ, рукопожатие вышло каким-то странным: его ладонь крепко обхватили чужие горячие пальцы – и с минуту они оба стояли так, в молчании, пока Роу пугающе неотрывно смотрел ему в глаза и держал его руку, не отпуская.

С любым другим человеком в подобной ситуации Ивлин почувствовал бы себя глупо – слишком уж всё это было нелепо. Но сейчас он был будто парализован: неопределимое _ощущение_ исходило от этого Роу. Какая-то скрытая сила – и опасность. Словно там, под вполне человеческой оболочкой, таилось нечто неизвестное, нечто тёмное и хищное – и именно это нечто, похоже, сейчас Ивлина оценивало. Ивлин разглядывал Роу в ответ, борясь с неловкостью. Когда Роу стоял так близко, стали видны мелкие детали его облика, на которые Ивлин не обратил ранее внимания: многочисленные веснушки, сплошь усыпавшие загорелое лицо, шею и открытые в жилетке плечи; кривой шрам, оставленный чьими-то тремя длинными когтями и тянущийся от левой брови через глаз почти до самого уха; красное перо на шнурке, висевшее на шее. Роу был почти одного с ним роста и, казалось, примерно одного возраста, может быть, чуточку старше – сказать наверняка Ивлин затруднялся.

– Приятно познакомиться, Роу, – проговорил он вежливо, когда стоять так стало невыносимо, и попробовал аккуратно высвободиться.

Роу на мгновение сжал пальцы сильнее, почти до боли, словно не желая прерывать контакт – но почти сразу, видимо, осознал, что делает, и отпустил его. На руке остались отпечатки его пальцев. Существо из-за дуба за ту минуту, что они стояли неподвижно, не сделало никаких поползновений в их сторону – только продолжало бессмысленно наблюдать.

– Боится меня, – прокомментировал Роу, правильно расценив взгляд Ивлина в сторону существа. В голосе его слышалась некоторая гордость. – И правильно делает. Значит, не все мозги ещё растеряла. Но здесь всё равно лучше не задерживаться. Пойдём. Поговорим на открытом пространстве.

Сказав это, он направился к деревьям – так, будто был абсолютно уверен, что Ивлин последует за ним. И, поскольку сочащиеся ядом деревья будто нехотя перед Роу раздвигались, Ивлин решил, что выбора у него особого нет – и пошёл за ним, стараясь не отставать.

Он не мог не заметить, что Роу передвигался по этому лесу так же, как Октавиан по Библиотеке: словно он был здесь – на всём протяжении этого неведомого _здесь_ – полноправным хозяином.

Зеленоволосое создание на дистанции ползло за ними – Ивлин периодически оглядывался на него, опасаясь, что оно может напасть, но оно продолжало бездумно тащиться, подтягиваясь на длинных руках.

– Роу? – попробовал он наконец. – Это… существо… следует за нами.

– Неудивительно, – хмыкнул тот. – Это всё твоя сила. Ты для них как маяк. Даже для меня ты почти сияешь, а для них ты наверняка самый лакомый кусочек из тех, что им доводилось видеть!

– Что?..

Роу остановился, и Ивлин, как раз в очередной раз обернувшийся на их преследователя (преследовательницу?), чуть не врезался в него – но почти сразу рефлекторно отскочил, стоило тому развернуться лицом. Лес успел куда-то пропасть: вокруг, куда ни глянь, раскинулась поросшая травой пустошь. Трава была красной.

– Твоя сила, – повторил Роу. – Разве ты не знаешь?

Он вдруг подался вперёд, словно желая коснуться его лица – Ивлин дёрнулся, уходя от нежеланного контакта. Пальцы Роу замерли в воздухе, у самой его щеки, а затем тот опустил руку, так и не дотронувшись. Синие глаза смотрели сосредоточенно и задумчиво. На памяти Ивлина, пожалуй, впервые чьё-то внимание концентрировалось вокруг его персоны настолько плотно – ему казалось, взгляд Роу оборачивает его в почти физически ощутимый кокон.

– Не знаю, – Ивлин нахмурился и зябко повёл плечами от неожиданно холодного дуновения ветра. – Что за сила? О чём ты говоришь? Сияю… маяк… какая-то ерунда.

Небо теперь было затянуто тучами, сгущающимися с каждой секундой; посреди этих туч что-то утробно гремело и рычало, предвещая небывалой мощности грозу. В самом центре они сворачивались в гигантскую воронку – Ивлин, глядя на неё поверх плеча Роу, обнаружил, что она тянется к земле, будто намереваясь слиться с ней в одно неразделимое целое. Он никогда не видел грозы своими глазами, но догадывался, что происходящее – не слишком нормально, как и всё здесь.

– Ты всё ещё думаешь, что это сон, правда? Что это всё – ненастоящее?

Вопрос выбил почву из-под ног. Над их головами пророкотал раскат грома, вдалеке сверкнула фиолетовая вспышка. Воздух дрожал от скопившегося в нём электричества.

– Я… – он сглотнул. – Да. Я ударился головой, вот и всё. Мне нужно проснуться. И ничего этого не станет.

Роу улыбнулся, блеснув белыми зубами в опустившемся полумраке. Небесная воронка за его плечом понемногу превращалась в ужасающих размеров смерч, впитывающий всё, что земля могла ему отдать – траву, землю, листья, каких-то неопределимых животных, панически пытающихся спастись, но в конце концов растворяющихся в чёрно-серой массе. До Ивлина донёсся призрачный хруст ломающихся костей.

Ветер бросил длинные волосы Ивлина ему на лицо.

– Ты не спишь, Ивлин, и ты отлично это знаешь. Ничего из этого не исчезнет. Ни я… ни это место. Ты должен признать это, чтобы идти дальше. Я расскажу тебе! Я расскажу тебе о том, на что ты закрываешь глаза! Я _вижу_ тебя. Ты прекрасен. Ты столько всего можешь, Ивлин!

Неистово гремело. Роу приходилось говорить всё громче и громче, чтобы перекрикивать этот грохот. Ураган набирал силу, сыпал в глаза пылью и песком. Ивлин безрезультатно пытался убрать чёртовы волосы с лица, но ветер, свирепствующий, казалось, во всех направлениях сразу, снова задувал их обратно, заталкивая их в рот и застилая обзор. Тогда чужая ладонь прошлась по его лбу, помогая, и Роу обхватил его голову, зажав волосы по обеим сторонам от лица и заставляя его смотреть на себя. Он снова был ближе, чем Ивлин готов был его подпустить минутой ранее.

– Но ты должен это признать, ладно? Ты не сходишь с ума. Ты _не знаешь_ , как сходят – а я это видел, я был тому свидетелем. И ты, поверь мне, ещё в своём уме. Это происходит на самом деле! Здесь – истина!

Сзади кто-то схватил Ивлина за хлопающую на ветру тунику. Он похолодел, поняв, что рука, вцепившаяся в его одежду, принадлежит той твари, что ползла за ними – одна мысль о том, что это кошмарное создание дотронулось до него, отчего-то вселяло в него дикий ужас. Фиолетовые вспышки сверкали всё чаще.

Это слишком. Слишком!

«Нужно проснуться! Проснись! Проснись же!»

Роу освободил его от своей хватки. Сделал какой-то резкий жест обеими руками, обогнув Ивлина, и огненная волна, взявшаяся словно из ниоткуда, накрыла державшее его существо. Оно загорелось. Завопило истошно, перекрывая вой бури. Разошедшийся ветер пламя не только не сбивал, но и усиливал; тварь, забыв об Ивлине, каталась по траве, вереща – пласты плоти, обугливаясь, слезали с костей, коптили их, распространяя тошнотворный смрад.

– Вот так, – Роу выглядел довольным. – Не бойся. С ней покончено. Поищем для разговора место потише или переждём?

_Проснись! Ну же!_

Ивлин шарахнулся от него, схватившись за голову и зажмурившись.

 

И, наткнувшись на кого-то, закричал: нервы уже не выдерживали. Прежде, чем он понял, с кем столкнулся, с его криком смешался чужой возглас, звон разбитого стекла и отборные проклятья. Ивлин был дезориентирован и испуган. Он отскочил прочь, поскользнулся на чём-то и второй раз за сегодняшний безумный день ударился об пол – к счастью, не головой, а всего лишь коленями. И только тогда, сдавленно простонав, почувствовал, как ноет всё тело, как гудит черепная коробка и кровь стучит в висках. Он поймал себя на том, что мечтает о моменте, когда вернётся обратно в Библиотеку – чтобы утешиться книгами и пляшущими на страницах чернильными буквами, скрыться за привычной работой от всего этого бреда.

Он открыл глаза. Роу не было рядом, красной травы или непонятных тварей – тоже. Он снова находился в помещении – и очень надеялся, что это означало его пробуждение.

Здесь тоже царил полумрак, но совсем не такой, как _там_ : не угрожающий, не освещаемый торжественно молниями, а заискивающий, даже нежный… порочный. Ивлин не знал, почему подумал именно об этом слове; вероятно, виной тому был спёртый воздух, в котором мягкая тьма колыхалась вокруг свечей на позолоченных подставках. Воск капал в красные чаши, в которых тлели стебли искусственной сои, симулирующей свойства ладана. Вязкий, приторно-сладкий запах оглушал, дурманил, лишал воли; Ивлин с досадой узнал наркотический дым – как-то раз Юлий заявился в Библиотеку пьяным вдрызг, насквозь пропитанный этим дымом, повис на шее Ивлина и восторженным шёпотом принялся рассказывать о прелюбопытнейшем эффекте обычной травки, которую жрецы жгут для обрядов. После этого Ивлин обнаруживал не только следы от уколов на руках юного патриция, прикрытые кружевными лентами, но и характерный аромат, волнами распространявшийся от его кожи и одежды. По крайней мере, трава была не столь разрушительна для организма, как те сыворотки, что он закупал в качестве снотворного…

Мысли стали путаться – он вдохнул дым слишком глубоко, пока пытался отдышаться. Кто-то – видимо, тот же человек, с которым он столкнулся – вздёрнул его вверх за воротник и впечатал спиной в постамент. Всё ещё пребывая в прострации, Ивлин начал было на автомате бормотать извинения и оправдания; но незнакомец, с которым он был так неосторожен, оказался вовсе не незнакомцем, стоило бросить на него единственный взгляд.

– Ивлин?! Холодные бесы, ты-то какого тут делаешь?!

Это был Юлий, и Ивлин едва не бросился ему на шею от облегчения. Он действительно рад был видеть это лицо после пережитого – Юлий был, вне всяких сомнений, настоящим, и Ивлин почти инстинктивно в него вцепился, как будто тот служил незыблемым якорем его реальности. Рядом с Юлием валялась разбитая ваза. Ивлина трясло.

– Где мы?

Юлий отпихнул его от себя, словно бы с омерзением, и демонстративно отряхнулся, заправив за ухо выскользнувший из причёски локон.

– Чёрт… Я чуть не обделался из-за тебя, между прочим! Тебя в детстве не учили, что нельзя так на людей из-за угла наскакивать?!

В таком освещении Юлий выглядел необычайно иссушённым и измождённым. Он бодрился, но при этом его явно колотила дрожь, белки глаз были нездорово красноватыми, а лихорадочно блестевшие зрачки занимали почти всю радужку. Ивлину подумалось мельком, как же должен в таком случае выглядеть он сам: едва ли намного лучше. Ему хотелось расспросить Юлия о его состоянии, потому что даже сейчас среди мечущейся внутри его головы панике нашлось место для беспокойства за друга… но тогда вопросы неизбежно последовали бы и в его сторону. А это сейчас точно было ни к чему.

– Где мы? – повторил он почти умоляюще. Помещение, в котором он оказался, не было ни одним из тех, в которых он рассчитывал придти в себя после этой отключки на улице, и это его пугало. – Я был на Третьем. Почувствовал себя плохо и… не знаю. Может быть, потерял сознание…

– И в режиме лунатика пробрался на Шестой, минуя охрану, жрецов и послушников? – Юлий скептически хмыкнул. Вытащил двумя пальцами из его волос застрявший там крупный сухой лист, рассмотрел его недоумённо и выбросил прочь. – Ну да. Разумеется. Так сильно захотелось с Богом поговорить, а? Посреди ночи, когда ты давно должен быть, как порядочный мальчик, в кроватке? И ты полагаешь, я поверю в это только потому, что ты стоишь тут и хлопаешь ресничками?

Шестой Уровень! Как его так занесло? Для того, чтобы получить пропуск сюда, нужна была очень веская причина – или быть одним из высокородных. И неужели он и в самом деле пробыл _там_ до самой ночи?..

Юлий сверлил его сердитым взглядом, уперев руки в бока, и ждал ответа. Ивлин молчал. Он попросту не знал, что тут ещё сказать. Ни одного разумного объяснения не приходило ему в голову. Он был измучен и очень хотел домой.

Затем патриций хмыкнул снова – и вдруг расслабился, с виду потеряв к Ивлину интерес. За стеной послышался какой-то шорох, и кто-то пьяным голосом позвал наследника Дома Гаев по имени. Ивлин вдруг разглядел, что одежда на Юлии наброшена неаккуратно, будто впопыхах, а губы у него припухли и были краснее обычного – словно он с кем-то дрался… или, возможно, занимался чем-то другим. Более интимным. Ему стало неловко, в который раз за сегодняшний день.

– Ладно, – выпалил вдруг Юлий, приняв, по всей вероятности, некое решение. – Вот что: мы оба в невыгодном положении. У меня свои дела тут, у тебя – свои. Точнее, хах, у меня тут, вроде как, свидание – но я тебе об этом не говорил. Предлагаю сделку: ты не видел меня, а я – тебя. Но не думай, что я так просто отстану. Потом ты мне всё расскажешь, даже если для этого мне придётся тебя пытать, уяснил?

– Да, – Ивлин не стал скрывать облегчения. Всё лучше, чем этот допрос здесь и сейчас. – Конечно. Спасибо…

– Отлично, – осклабился тот и сунул ему в руку карточку. – А теперь марш отсюда, пока не засекли – меньше всего мне нужно, чтоб тебя тут поймали, слишком много ты знаешь, кукушечка. Дашь это охране возле лифта и скажешь, что тебя тут не было, они ребята понятливые.

Ивлин уже метнулся было вон, когда Юлий вдруг схватил его за локоть и приподнялся на цыпочках, чтобы прошептать ему в ухо:

– Если, конечно, ты не хочешь быть третьим. Мы рады… дополнительным участникам, знаешь ли.

– Вот уж спасибо! Нет!

Он вывернулся из его рук, схватил – почти не раздумывая – первую попавшуюся тряпку, чтобы кое-как скрыть лицо, и бросился прочь. Патриций рассмеялся ему вслед.

– По коридору направо, недотрога!

Ивлин бежал и едва верил своей удаче: обычно отделаться от Юлия было вовсе не так легко. Дотошный, въедливый, неугомонный, тот мог свести объект своего интереса с ума слежкой, изводящими намёками и допросами – даже если… _особенно_ если объект ни в чём не был замешан. Но сейчас, видимо, от нехватки сна или от наркотического опьянения, он несколько утратил запал, и Ивлин не знал, какую безымянную силу Вселенной за это благодарить. Возможно, позже они действительно ещё вернутся к этому разговору – но, во всяком случае, до тех пор у него будет время оклематься. И что-нибудь придумать.

Затуманенный разум его почти не зафиксировал, как он вышел из здания, как добрался до лифта и отдал охране оранжевую карточку, пробормотав подсказанную Юлием реплику. Только на затворках сознания мелькнул испуг: не задержат ли? Но нет: бравые молодцы, окинув его скептическим взглядом, только переглянулись, кивнули и расступились. Выйдя из лифта и наспех набросив на голову захваченную тряпицу, он со всех ног бросился к Библиотеке, будто за ним гнались ледяные демоны. Гроза, разразившаяся _там_ , сотрясла всё внутри Ивлина: стоило ему закрыть глаза на мгновение – и он всё ещё видел перед собой ужасную воронку, и длинную руку, хватающую его за подол одеяния, и огонь, появившийся из ниоткуда по желанию Роу.

Башня спала; фонари горели мерным светом, и это хрупкое спокойствие навевало ещё больше жути. Ивлин бежал через пустой рынок, игнорируя пожар в лёгких и тяжесть в ногах. Ему казалось, только родная комната спасёт его ото всех напастей: хотелось завернуться в одеяло и затаиться до рассвета – солнце, пусть и фальшивое, рассеивало ночные кошмары и изгоняло демонов. Редкие торговцы, не улегшиеся с боем часов и проворачивающие какие-то свои тайные сделки, недоумённо поворачивались ему вслед – не иначе, крестя его безумцем: то в здравом уме будет так носиться после наступления комендантского часа, когда стражники бдят особенно чутко? Но Ивлин был слишком выбит из равновесия, чтобы задумываться о подобном, и мог только бежать, бежать, бежать…

Кто-то перехватил его на полном ходу, у самого входа в Библиотеку, и он в ужасе стал вырываться – опасность чудилась ему везде, в каждой тени, в каждом человеке. Внезапных столкновений ему на сегодня более чем хватило. Да сколько можно, в конце-то концов?!

– Главный Библиотекарь! – зашептали ему. – Господин! Успокойтесь, это всего лишь я!

Ивлин перестал дёргаться и всмотрелся в темноту, шумно дыша через рот.

– Жан? – он встряхнул головой, тщетно пытаясь успокоиться. Помощник тут же почтительно отступил от него на шаг. – Боже… что ты тут делаешь в такое время?

Жан был обычно не из тех, кто увлекается ночными рейдами: даже если он не спал, то не выходил за пределы комнаты и занимался чем-нибудь полезным: читал или переписывал трактаты, делал переводы или учился рисовать, чтобы получать дополнительную плату, не увольняясь из Библиотеки.

– Вас ищу! – возмутился Жан. – Где вы пропадали?

Этого Ивлин не смог бы объяснить при всём желании. Он пригладил растрепавшиеся волосы, выпрямился по привычке – здесь он снова выступал в роли Главного Библиотекаря, и въевшаяся в облик маска спокойствия перед работниками сейчас была сущим спасением.

– Что-то случилось?

Жан прикусил губу и с сожалением сообщил:

– Это ваша сестра, господин Ивлин.

Сердце Ивлина иглой пронзило плохое предчувствие.

– Моя сестра?..

– Час назад в Библиотеку с Третьего поднялась девушка, – начал докладывать тот. – Она представилась Меной и сказала, что работает с Лидией Эсперави, сказала разбудить вас. Мы заглянули в вашу комнату, но вы отсутствовали, поэтому господин Джои принял её у себя. Она передала, что госпоже Лидии стало дурно около трёх часов назад, и что она взяла на себя смелость вызвать доктора, хотя ваша сестра настаивала на обратном, а потом госпоже Лидии стало ещё хуже, и… В общем, доктор, согласно Мене, отказался говорить что-либо насчёт её состояния до тех пор, пока к нему не приведут ближайшего родственника, и Мена решила найти вас. Просила передать вам, чтобы вы пришли как можно скорее.

– Ох… Спасибо, Жан.

Больше Ивлин не сказал и не спросил ничего. Всё забылось мгновенно – гроза, Роу, собственное желание во что бы то ни стало попасть домой и запереться в комнате. И если Ивлин думал, что только что он мчался во весь дух – то сейчас было ясно, что он себя попросту недооценил.

Оказывается, он мог бежать ещё быстрее, когда речь шла не о мнимых страхах, а о настоящих.

 

Запыхавшийся, он ворвался в подвал Штрасс. Там уже был зажжён свет; хозяйка не спала и тоже была тут, стояла чуть поодаль со свечой в руке. Лидия, возле кровати которой находились Мена и доктор, о чём-то тихо переговаривающиеся, встретилась с вошедшим Ивлином сердитым взглядом: похоже, ей досаждало, что в её тесном закутке собралось столько народу. Она была мелово-бледная, вся какая-то осунувшаяся; белый ворот ночной рубашки, открывающий ключицы, и разметавшиеся по подушке тёмные волосы, обыкновенно всегда так строго собранные, придавали ей какой-то нехарактерно беспомощный вид. И только хмурое выражение лица несколько этот эффект сглаживало – она ни за что не собиралась демонстрировать слабость окружающим.

– Господин Главный Библиотекарь, – приветствовал Ивлина доктор, поворачиваясь к нему, и разговоры смолкли. – Наконец-то. Я уже думал посылать вместо вас за вашим отцом, но госпожа Лидия, как только пришла в себя, была решительно против.

– Отец тут ни к чему, – отрезала Лидия, начинавшая, похоже, уже терять терпение. – Доктор, я прошу, заканчивайте уже со всей этой таинственностью. Вот мой брат, вы обещали, что при нём скажете мне всё, как есть. При всём уважении, сколько можно с этим тянуть?

Тот взглянул на Мену и Штрасс – обе женщины понятливо кивнули и вышли из подвала: Штрасс, кажется, хотела остаться, чтобы знать, не разнесёт ли Лидия какую-нибудь заразу по мастерской, однако доктор решительно её отослал.

– Видите ли, в чём дело, – начал он, когда подвал был очищен от посторонних. – Сейчас трудно сказать наверняка, такие симптомы могут трактоваться неоднозначно, и не хотелось бы расстраивать вас раньше времени, но…

– Прекратите увиливать, – прервала его Лидия сухо. – У меня холодянка, не так ли?

Ивлин решил, что сестра так не смешно шутит.

– Ну да, конечно, – он попробовал улыбнуться. Вышло довольно жалко. – Больше ведь нечему быть. А если серьёзно, то предлагаю всё-таки выслушать доктора до конца, а не…

Повисшая в комнате гнетущая тишина заставила его умолкнуть на середине фразы. Его искусственная улыбка исчезла. Он вопросительно обернулся к доктору, но тот, будто не желая смотреть на него – или, если уж на то пошло, на Лидию – протирал отворотом белой накидки запотевшие очки. Лидия тоже на брата не смотрела: её взгляд, отрешённый и какой-то до жути спокойный, был устремлён в потолок.

– Бред, – голос Ивлина дрогнул. – Ерунда. Нет у неё никакой холодянки. Так ведь, доктор Мильштен? Если симптомы неоднозначные, то такой диагноз нельзя ставить так сразу. Нужно провести полное обследование, и тогда… тогда станет ясно. Верно?

Доктор Мильштен надел очки обратно и поднял на него глаза. Ивлину достаточно было только одного взгляда на его лицо, чтобы всё осознать.

– Мне жаль, – произнёс доктор тихо. – Но я, как медицинский работник, обязан быть с вами честным, и вот что я вам скажу: надежда – это всегда похвально, однако следует трезво смотреть на вещи. Вы ведь понимаете, что вероятность другого диагноза в данном случае слишком мала.

Лидия лежала, не двигаясь, и по ней сложно было прочитать хоть какую-нибудь реакцию. Она всегда была сильной, когда в дом стучалась беда. Но в глазах у неё – Ивлин видел – тлела пустота, отзывавшаяся в груди Ивлина острой болью. Он взял Мильштена под локоть и отвёл его за ширму.

– Послушайте… у меня есть деньги, я не так уж мало получаю, так что, если какие-нибудь лекарства могут… могут помочь, то напишите мне список. Цена не имеет значения. Я куплю всё, что понадобится. Я всё сделаю. Только скажите.

Мильштен снова принялся протирать очки, не вынеся взгляда Ивлина.

– Я могу заплатить прямо сейчас, – продолжил Ивлин в отчаянии, не дождавшись ответа. – Я заплачу лично вам, если хотите, отдам всё, что найду, и ещё займу в долг, если нужно. Я могу…

– Главный Библиотекарь… вам не хуже меня известно, что холодянка неизлечима.

Ивлин до боли закусил губу. Матери пугали холодянкой непослушных детей так же, как пугали их порой голодными чудовищами в ночи. Но от монстра, приговаривали строгие матери, ещё можно спастись. От холодянки – нет.

Но признать это было равносильно подписанию для Лидии смертного приговора.

Ивлин вслепую нащупал какой-то старый стул возле себя и в абсолютном бессилии на него опустился, закрыв лицо руками. Издал глубокий судорожный вздох, подозрительно похожий на всхлип, но всё-таки сдержался: Лидия была там, за ширмой, и наверняка всё слышала. Нельзя было дать ей повод презирать его за то, что он не мог быть в такой ситуации подобно ей – скалой, об которую разбиваются вдребезги волны несчастий.

Ужасный, ужасный всё-таки выдался день. Будь проклято это чёртово воскресенье. Ивлин почувствовал, как всем необъятным весом наваливается на него тяжелейшая усталость. Изнутри – по телу и вдоль сознания – ползло тупое оцепенение, милосердно не позволявшее Ивлину столкнуться с жестокой реальностью. Он не смог бы вынести этого столкновения прямо сейчас.

Доктор деликатно кашлянул, привлекая его внимание.

– Гмм. Не уверен, что должен вам это говорить, но…

Ивлин отнял руки от лица. Измученно взглянул. Надежды у него не было. Почти.

– Но – что?

– Я хочу, чтобы вы понимали: нельзя отменить наступление смерти. Однако… по всей видимости, можно отсрочить её наступление.

Оцепенение заглушало в Ивлине даже радость. Он просто продолжал молча смотреть на доктора, и тот, вздохнув, пояснил:

– Мои коллеги в медицинской сфере поговаривают, что на Седьмом Уровне есть средство. Я слышал… – он прочистил горло. – Я слышал, вы, как Главный Библиотекарь, имеете связи среди патрициев. Если это так, то… что ж. Может быть, пришло самое время этими связями воспользоваться. Простите, если лезу не в своё дело.

Ивлин уставился в пол. Ему хотелось рассмеяться над всей этой абсурдной иронией собственной жизни, но его не хватило даже на горькую усмешку.

Связи, подумал он. Конечно.

Прекрасные связи. Выгодные знакомства. Блестящие перспективы. Вот чем он обладал. Да. Безусловно.

Он покачал головой.

– Я достану. Всё, что от меня потребуется, – услышал он словно бы со стороны свой собственный голос, показавшийся вдруг чужим. – Говорите, доктор. Прошу вас.

До рассвета было ещё далеко.


	3. Мираж третий: Золотая клетка.

В Новом Вавилоне не было смены сезонов.

Одинаковая температура поддерживалась внутри Башни на протяжении всего года – рассказывали, что на Пятом имелись отдельные специалисты, чья работа заключалась исключительно в том, чтобы следить за микроклиматом. Не было дождя, не было снега, не было засухи или заморозков. Только ветер иногда поднимался – слабый, одомашненный, пыльный, возникающий будто сам по себе и быстро утихающий, да на Первом Уровне в иные месяцы, несмотря на исправный термостат, порой было намного холоднее, чем обычно, словно холод поднимался от самой земли. Нельзя было точно сказать, менялся ли климат в мире Снаружи, теперь, когда солнца давно уже не было, а осадки, если и случались, наверняка были радиоактивными или кислотными, но, даже если и менялся… что ж, вряд ли у людей нашлись бы названия для этих перемен.

Тем не менее, Ивлин в то утро думал об осени. О той осени, о которой только читал: в книгах она была промозглой, сырой и тоскливой, наполненной северными ветрами, завывающими в трубах домов и пробирающими до самых костей. Герои художественных произведений, имевшихся в открытом доступе, именно осенью чаще всего имели обыкновение умирать, заболевать и расставаться.

И то, что он чувствовал, прощаясь с Библиотекой на неопределённый срок, он определял про себя именно так. _Осень_. Это было болезненное, странное ощущение, с которым Ивлин жил и раньше, но которое предпочитал игнорировать: осознание того, что ничто не может длиться вечно.

Если временное норовило стать постоянным, то всё, что казалось постоянным и неизменным, с такой же лёгкостью становилось временным.

Он любил Библиотеку горячо и искренне. Она была его домом, его крепостью, его ответственностью и, наверное, делом всей его жизни. Он искал у неё защиты, словно у матери, и заботился о ней, как о собственном ребёнке. И Библиотека, казалось, была живой, чувствующей и благодарной: хранила его секреты, работала хорошо и исправно, как один большой механизм, состоящий в своей основе из служащих и приходящих в неё людей. Вероятно, если бы она могла, она бы берегла своего Главного Библиотекаря и от кошмаров – но это было вне её возможностей. Или чьих-либо ещё, если уж на то пошло.

Он любил Библиотеку. Да.

Но, как выяснилось, Лидию он любил всё-таки больше.

Конкретных условий, конечно, Октавиан пока не ставил. Но Ивлин заранее догадывался, как они будут звучать, хотя бы потому, что мало кто из тех, кому выпадал «счастливый билет» на Седьмой Уровень, возвращался к своей работе достаточно скоро. Да и в процессе того разговора во время устроенной Ивлином «экскурсии» Октавиан, похоже, отчётливо намекал на то, что _более лёгкий путь_ подразумевал под собой отказ от пути старого. Кроме того…

Кроме того, острое _осеннее_ предчувствие сдавливало ему грудь. Предчувствие того, что сюда, к своей Библиотеке, он уже не вернётся. Он не мог бы объяснить этой уверенности даже самому себе, но ничего не мог с ней поделать.

В зеркале, возле которого он стоял, отразился юноша. Высокий, черноволосый, с напряжённой прямой спиной и полными тоски светлыми глазами, под которыми залегли не сходящие никогда тени бессонницы, бледный и нервически-худой, но торжественно, соответствующе случаю одетый и причёсанный. Ивлин знал, что, соглашаясь на эту сделку и прощаясь с Библиотекой, он в какой-то мере прощался и с этим человеком, отгороженным от него тонким стеклом.

– Да красивый ты, красивый! – рядом нетерпеливо топтался Юлий, который должен был его проводить. – Так что кончай любоваться несравненным собой и давай уже, двигаем! Мне тут целый день торчать, что ли, и ждать тебя?

Обыкновенно Юлий мог «торчать» в Библиотеке сколько угодно, но сегодня, видимо, и ему передалось это в некотором смысле «чемоданное настроение». Вероятно, он уже в красках воображал, как будет показывать Ивлину свой дом, и задержка ему досаждала.

– Уже иду.

Ивлин повернулся, чтобы бросить последний взгляд на то, что он оставлял позади. Библиотека словно сияла, наполненная каким-то внутренним умиротворяющим светом, не имеющим ничего общего с электрическими лампами в приёмной; книги стояли на полках ровными рядами, будто красуясь напоследок. Все работники вышли его проводить, и по их лицам было видно, что их одолевают двойственные эмоции: с одной стороны, Ивлин нравился им, как начальник, и им было жаль с ним расставаться, с другой – они явно полагали, что наиболее вежливой из всех реакций в данном случае будет сдержанная радость за того, кто уходил от них к роскоши и безделью. Ивлин сообщил им о своём решении заранее, убедился, что никто из них в его отсутствие не забудет свои обязанности, раздал указания, которые полагал необходимыми, и велел присматривать друг за другом. Наверное, обходя их всех накануне с подобными просьбами, он выглядел сентиментальным – ну и пусть. Он был искренне благодарен своим помощникам за их работу здесь.

Возле него мялись Джои и Жан. Первому Ивлин только коротко кивнул – послушнику теперь переходили обязанности Главного Библиотекаря в отсутствие официального начальства, и все формальные вопросы с ним тоже были улажены заранее. Жану Ивлин неловко улыбнулся.

– Следи за Джои, чтобы он не одурел тут от власти, – шепнул он ему украдкой. – Если что – сразу сообщай через кого-нибудь мне. Я приду и разберусь. И позаботься об Ансельме, ладно?

– Конечно, – Жан дружески пожал ему руку. – О чём речь. Берегите себя, господин Ивлин.

– Да… ты тоже.

Вчера, когда Библиотека уже заснула, закончив с остальными делами, Ивлин пришёл в комнату Жана и отдал ему ключ от обваленного коридора, сейчас запертого – того самого, где хранились запрещённые книги. Он сказал, внимательно глядя помощнику в глаза: «Делай с этим ключом то, что посчитаешь нужным, я тебе доверяю. Но я бы советовал спрятать его куда-нибудь подальше, где никому не вздумается его искать. Ни к чему тебе проблемы, с ним связанные». Они ни словом не обмолвились об этом сейчас, когда вокруг было столько лишних ушей, но со значением переглянулись, и Ивлин понял, что о ключе Жан не забыл и поступит с ним правильно.

– Ну, всё уже? – заныл Юлий, и Ивлин обернулся к нему.

– Всё. Пошли.

Они покинули Библиотеку вдвоём, и, хотя Ивлин обычно уходил один, наличие спутника на этот раз почему-то отдалось глухой болью в груди. Юлий подпрыгивал рядом, радостный донельзя, и от этой его радости Ивлина тошнило. Он мог бы допустить, что патриций просто не осознавал масштаба бедствия, не понимал, на что Ивлин шёл, однако он был более чем уверен, что Юлий обо всём был в курсе. И его беззаботность резала глаза, как солнечные лучи спросонья, когда хочется хорошенько отдохнуть после бессонной ночи. Искусственное солнце, как и настоящее, не потушишь – так и Юлия не представлялось возможным убедить в том, что иногда окружающие его люди просто нуждались в тишине.

Не будь здесь его, Ивлин бы, наверное, максимально замедлил шаг, провожал бы взглядом каждого прохожего, остановился у парочки прилавков на рынке, поговорил бы с кем-нибудь знакомым; он всё равно прибыл бы на Седьмой Уровень в конечном итоге, но всё-таки – чем чёрт не шутит – вдруг от того, что он оттягивал неизбежное, в нём осталось бы чуть больше _дома?.._

Юлий тараторил со скоростью ста слов в секунду, бурно жестикулировал, задевая руками торговцев и покупателей; те не смели даже злобно на него покоситься. Он беспрестанно подгонял библиотекаря, суля ему увлекательное времяпрепровождение, а тот отмалчивался: ничего увлекательного в этом не было и быть не могло.

Они зашли в лифт, и тот пополз наверх, отдаляя Ивлина от всего, что было ему дорого. Надежда, что это ненадолго, теплилась всё слабее: репутация Октавиана Гая шла впереди него. И то, что Ивлин об этом человеке слышал, приводило к неутешительным выводам: вряд ли Октавиан – из тех, кто может просто так кого-то от себя отпустить.

Когда они вышли на Пятом, где располагался уже следующий лифт, ведущий прямиком на Седьмой, Юлий приобнял Ивлина за плечи и поделился своим восторгом:

– Это так круто, что ты теперь со мной! Мы будем неразлучны! Шевелись, тебе понравится. Ещё совсем немного!

Ивлин вздрогнул и ничего не ответил.

Платить при переходе не понадобилось – охрана знала Юлия в лицо, да и роскошные одежды, расшитые жемчугом, которые он выбрал в честь столь знаменательного события, внушали уважение. Это было одной из многих и многих привилегий патрициев. Но, размышляя об этом, Ивлин вдруг понял, что ему даже не _любопытно_ эти привилегии изучить. Многие из его знакомых обожали время от времени предаваться грёзам и домыслам о том, что жизнь на Седьмом из себя представляет, но не он. Ему было достаточно общеизвестных сведений и тех обрывочных данных, которые приносил на хвосте вместе со своими бесконечными историями сплетник Юлий.

Он бы предпочёл, чтобы сегодня на его месте был кто-нибудь другой. Кто-нибудь, кто действительно мечтал о богатстве и снисхождении высокородных. И если бы только была для него любая иная возможность помочь Лидии, практически что угодно в качестве альтернативы, он бы…

– Конечная! – торжественно объявил патриций. Двери кабины разъехались, и охранники в форме синхронно поклонились. Юлий театрально махнул рукой. – Ну ладно, ребята, хватит этой лабуды! Поприветствуйте лучше нашего гостя – господина Главного Библиотекаря, Ивлина Эсперави!

Услышав знаменитую фамилию стражники красноречиво переглянулись. Ивлин вспыхнул, уставившись себе под ноги: на Седьмом Айрис, выходит, помнили куда живее, чем на Уровнях ниже. Неудивительно: у неё ведь хватило дерзости пойти против властей. Немногие на это решались. И здесь, значит, тоже будут шептаться у него за спиной.

– Нетактичные уроды, – прокомментировал Юлий. – Не обращай внимания. Они не образованы и не обучены манерам – мы ставим на подобные должности исключительно машин без мозга вроде них, чтобы не перечили, но работу выполняли качественно. Сгиньте, ничтожества – и чтобы ни звука в адрес Ивлина, или будете отчитываться перед моим отцом!

Они засуетились и скрылись в охранных будках, ничем не отличающихся от постов своих собратьев на нижних этажах, но оснащённых более сложной техникой. Они и вооружены были лучше: Ивлин отметил наличие у них пистолетов – оружия редкого, внизу выдаваемого лишь солдатам высокого ранга и лишь при форс-мажорных обстоятельствах. Здесь, похоже, оно было более распространённым.

– Стой! – гаркнул вдруг Юлий. Ивлин застыл, а он поднялся на цыпочки и закрыл ему глаза одной рукой, второй подтолкнув вперед. – Три шага, кукушечка. Ровно три. И не вздумай подглядывать!

С ним бесполезно было спорить, поэтому Ивлин смиренно прошел вперед, пока не уперся во что-то твердое – дверь или стену. Хихикнув, Юлий нажал на что-то, щёлкнул замок, в лицо ударил пыльный ветер, и патриций торжественно пропел:

– Добро пожаловать в Рай! – и пощекотал щеку Библиотекаря чем-то, что на поверку оказалось зелёной пластиковой веточкой. Надо бы, подумалось Ивлину, попросить Юлия показать полумифический сад Гаев, в котором, говорили, цвели настоящие розы, фикусы и даже, кажется, кактусы…

Что ж, «Раем» бы Ивлин открывшееся зрелище не назвал – но контраст с Первым всё же был разительный. Свет здесь заливал каждый угол, так, что даже малейшим теням просто не находилось места: «солнце» на Седьмом было самым необъятным из тех, что Ивлин видел. В первый момент его едва не ослепило, он зажмурился, и только когда глаза привыкли к сиянию, смог рассмотреть то, что простым вавилонянам являлось лишь во снах о Благодатной Земле, которую им сулили священники за праведный труд и искупление грехов предков.

Широкие улицы, ровная каменная кладка, многочисленные статуи, фонтаны, к которым подбегали сплошь одетые в белое дети и напивались вдосталь. На стенах во весь размах красовались яркие фрески – копии величайших картин прошлого: полуобнажённые женщины и мужчины, борцы со змеями и драконами, кентавры, русалки, рыцари и короли – и Бог-Солнце, присутствующий на каждом изображении, как всевидящее око. Ивлин будто ступил внутрь расшитого ковра. И люди здесь были под стать своему миру, словно сошедшие с иллюстраций о временах ещё более древних, чем весь мир До: смуглые, в просторных и чистых тогах и туниках, звенящие драгоценностями. Недаром их почитали за полубогов. Куда ни глянь, всюду были довольные, гладкие лица, подведённые краской глаза, золото, рубины, изумруды, подвески, браслеты, декоративные наручи – ничего общего с бедняками. Ивлин бы не удивился, пожалуй, если бы у него на глазах у кого-нибудь из жителей Седьмого потекла голубая, а не красная кровь. В сравнении с ними он вдруг ощутил себя оборванным, неряшливым и уродливым. Он всё ещё не понимал: что Октавиан Гай в нём вообще нашёл?..

– Не робей, – фыркнул Юлий. – Отец приказал провести тебе экскурсию. Уверяю, после неё ты думать забудешь о своей Библиотеке, а мне не придётся больше мотаться на Четвёртый, чтобы тебя повидать. Пошли-пошли! Сначала покажу наш дом и твою комнату.

– Мою комнату?..

– Ну да. А ты что думал?

Ивлин, признаться, предпочитал вообще ничего об этом не думать: у него были довольно расплывчатые представления о том, где живут на Седьмом… люди вроде него. Юлий уставился на него с интересом – а затем расхохотался так, что на них стали оглядываться, и заговорщицки пихнул его локтем в бок.

– О-о-о, ты, небось, вообразил уже себе какой-нибудь гарем? Развратные прозрачные шаровары, шёлковые занавесочки, томные красотки, спящие все вместе на шёлковых же подушках, евнухи с опахалами в охране и в услужении? А ты, я смотрю, тот ещё романтик, а?

Ивлин залился краской: ну вот, опять додумывает всё за него, теперь и не убедишь, что ничего подобного он себе не представлял. Но, пожалуй… ладно. Часть него, наверное, действительно без особых на то оснований полагала, что как-то так всё и будет.

– Я не…

Юлий хмыкнул, угадывая его мысли.

– Дурак! Нет, ну, не спорю – развратные шаровары тебе бы очень даже пошли, но, вообще-то, отец не настолько конченый. Так что свои влажные фантазии тебе придётся оставить при себе. Во-первых, не так уж много у отца любимчиков – скажу тебе по секрету, ты на данный момент вообще единственный. Во-вторых – да, для тебя уже готова комната, где ты сможешь заниматься чем угодно – буквально. Полное обеспечение, всё включено. И, ради Солнца, не думай, что тебя запрут, посадят на цепь и запретят выходить: поверь мне, у тебя будет почти безграничная свобода. С одним маленьким обязательством взамен. Он ещё скажет тебе об этом обязательстве сам, но, думаю, тебе просто нужно будет приходить к нему, когда он позовёт и… ну, дальше ты знаешь, не маленький. Отличные условия, я считаю, так что захлопни рот, уточка. Это не ссылка, а отпуск, понятно? Надеюсь, ты готов созерцать местные красоты, потому что наша резиденция в самом центре, придётся прогуляться. Но не тормози, а то мы так и до вечера не доберёмся.

Ивлин вздохнул и честно попытался «созерцать», но выходило у него плохо. От сплошной яркости рябило в глазах, а высокородные господа внушали трепет, который отныне не казался ему таким уж глупым. У него подгибались колени. Он чувствовал себя слишком открытым, выставленным на всеобщее обозрение, но Юлий упорно тащил его за собой, и оставалось только неловко прятать лицо за волосами, надеясь, что никто его не запомнит. Люди вокруг ухмылялись ему, окидывали оценивающим взглядом, кто-то, даже не понижая громкости, поделился со своей спутницей: «Гаи опять оборванца подняли», – на что Юлий язвительно осклабился: «Завидно?». Тут уж не до достопримечательностей…

Ивлин едва не сгорел со стыда. Когда Юлий пригласил его в дом с огромной крышей и десятками окон с резными ставнями, он не мог думать больше ни о чём, кроме того, как замечательно было бы оказаться сейчас в Библиотеке, закрыться ото всех и взять в руки какой-нибудь увесистый том, чтобы отвлечься от всего этого. Или, к примеру, увидеться с Лидией, сесть возле неё и наблюдать за её шитьём, как в детстве…

– Эй, Земля вызывает Ивлина, – больно ткнул его Юлий. – Та-дам! Твой новый дом, прошу любить и не жаловаться!

Когда Ивлин оторвал взгляд от мысков собственных сапог, у него перехватило дыхание. Он знал, что патриции живут с размахом – но увиденное превосходило самые смелые его ожидания. Ему открылся, без преуменьшения, дворец: золото, янтарь, беж, пурпур – нигде больше в Башне он не видел столько ярких и насыщенных оттенков тёплого спектра. С высоких арочных потолков всё пространство щедро заливал электрический свет. У Ивлина закружилась голова – всё вокруг, казалось, мерцало, как алмазная россыпь, и походило на какие-нибудь королевские апартаменты: даже декоративные искусственные растения в горшках, расставленные вдоль стен, выглядели почти живыми.

Ему вспомнилась одна из четырех хранившихся в Библиотеке фотографий – Тадж-Махал, сосредоточивший в себе божественность и великолепие, захватывающий внимание и душу, как паук, притворяющийся бабочкой – ничего не подозревающую муху. Да, дом Гаев был островком мира До в Новом Вавилоне – статуи на античный манер (правда, никто уже не сказал бы достоверно, действительно ли они походили на античные), пушистые ковры, в которых утопали ноги, эскизы незнакомых и таких чудных растений, уже, быть может, не существующих, украшавшие стены наравне с живописью и портретами... Вероятно, это было даже лучше Тадж-Махала. Ивлин не мог не признать царящего здесь великолепия, как бы ни желал остаться к этой красоте равнодушным: никогда и нигде больше он не видел ничего подобного.

Он как будто наяву попал внутрь одной из своих книг. И это было почти сказочно… и, в то же время, странно. У него было отчётливое ощущение, что ему тут не место. Что он здесь – чужой и лишний.

Юлий, прислонившийся к одной из белоснежных колонн за его плечом и наблюдавший за его реакцией, остался произведённым впечатлением, похоже, доволен. Он ухмылялся то ли польщённо, то ли самовлюблённо, будто вся эта роскошь была его собственной заслугой.

– Тебе надо подобрать подходящий костюмчик, – заметил он, критически оглядев сверху донизу лучшую одежду Ивлина. – У нас, знаешь ли, стиль – залог успеха, а это что такое? Безвкусица! Сегодня же пойдём по лавкам. Есть у меня один знакомый, продаёт шикарнейшие ткани… хотя, нет, сразу к портному – у него наверняка что-то затесалось подходящее! И сразу мерки снимем заодно, специально для тебя чего-нибудь закажем!

«Конечно, – подумал Ивлин отстранённо. – Новым куклам полагаются красивые платья в комплекте».

То место, куда уносило его во снах, и этот Уровень – они словно были двумя частями единого прежде мира: _там_ была дикая (по-настоящему дикая в данном случае) природа, здесь – концентрированное человеческое искусство. На мгновение ему померещилось даже, что, если он отворит вон ту дверь за одной из декорированных «китайских» ваз, то выйдет на площадь – под пронзительное голубое небо, к гулу людей, к пыли, мулам и телегам, звону монет, к лесам, зеленеющим за городской стеной… Он забылся и невольно спросил себя, понравилось ли бы здесь Лидии.

Потом он вспомнил. О том, что её никогда здесь не будет, и о том, что она… что её, может быть, не будет скоро _нигде._

За хрустальными витражными перегородками со сложным узором журчали струи кристальной воды. Гаи, видимо, любили сражать гостей наповал едва ли не с порога. Ивлин, не веря, коснулся «ручья» – неужели чистая вода может быть в _настолько_ свободном доступе? Наклоняйся – и пей…

Юлий угадал его мысли:

– Она ничем не хуже той, что выдают вам в столовой. Попробуешь?

– Как-нибудь потом.

– Ну, как ты? В состоянии идти дальше? Тебя ждёт ещё и не такое!

Ивлин не мог поверить, что есть ещё что-то более великолепное, нежели эта зала, но Юлий уже уверенно вёл его дальше.

– Я хотел отложить это на конец, но ты точно будешь умирать от усталости, потому что нам шататься по Седьмому до вечера, пока отец не покончит с делами – так что вывалю на тебя весь объём великолепия сразу! Это кое-что о Солнечной Каре и Великих Войнах. Тебе понравится.

Вот это уже было действительно любопытно. Да, религия сопровождала каждого жителя Нового Вавилона с рождения и до смерти – в еженедельных проповедях, в обрядах, праздничных и похоронных, в надзоре священников, в Храмах Солнца, присутствовавших на каждом Уровне, в священных символах и жутковатых рисунках, призванных напоминать об их суровом Владыке при каждом взгляде на них. Однако, при всём при этом, крайне сложно было наткнуться среди всего на какую-то конкретную информацию, касавшуюся того, как мир До превратился в мир После. Что же такое раритетное на эту тему могло храниться в доме Гаев, что Юлий полагал стоящим внимания?

Они прошли через несколько коридоров, полы в которых были выложены мраморной плиткой. Золотым ключом, висевшим на шее, Юлий отворил тяжёлую металлическую дверь. Комната за дверью оказалась… абсолютно пустой.

– Что… – начал было Ивлин, почти разочарованный таким поворотом.

– Тш-ш, – Юлий, задвинув дверь обратно, щёлкнул выключателем. – Вот! Узри же истину, о недостойный смертный!

Небольшие электрические прожекторы, установленные по периметру одной из стен, ярко высветили висевший под стеклом огромный гобелен. Чтобы увидеть его целиком, Ивлину пришлось отойти к противоположной стене – но и одного беглого взгляда ему, как Главному Библиотекарю, хватило, чтобы узнать то, что перед ним сейчас находилось.

– Это же… это же Нити Летописные!

Юлий благостно кивнул, но Ивлин всё ещё не мог поверить своим глазам. Рассказывали, что Нити Летописные были созданы ещё в самом начале Эпохи После, почти восемьдесят лет назад, когда переселение в Новый Вавилон было только-только завершено. Автор остался неизвестен, и имя его затерялось в летах, однако творение его до сих пор жило – ходили смутные легенды о том, что гобелен, единственный в своём роде, до сих пор был где-то в Башне, но его уже давным-давно никто не видел вживую. Теперь понятно, почему: гобелен и в самом деле был цел и сохранился прекрасно, но любоваться им приходили только патриции. И только те, которых допускали в свой дом ушлые Гаи.

Гобелен делился на четыре части. В самом низу, выгодно подсвеченный красным, был гротескно изображён мир До. Вернее, последние его дни: обнажённые тела людей и животных, бесстыдно сплетающиеся в самых различных позах, лица, чудовищно искривлённые алчностью и сладострастием, сцены всевозможных жестоких убийств – Ивлин мог разглядеть даже миниатюрные кинжалы и пистолеты в руках у людей, так детально было выполнено полотно – и кровавых расправ, яд, льющийся из труб в синеющее в углу море, и тёмно-серый дым из других труб, уже вертикальных, постепенно застилающий небеса. Выше шли Великие Войны, называемые жрецами Солнечной Карой – наказанием Бога за грехи человечества, представленные художником в первой части. Люди в странных чужеродных костюмах и в причудливых, закрывающих лица шлемах уничтожали друг друга, куда более масштабно, чем на первой картине: по земле тянулись вереницы одинаковых грозных механизмов на колёсах, выглядящие, как боевые машины, такие же машины, только крылатые, горели и взрывались в воздухе; в руках у людей были какие-то сложные устройства, явно предназначенные для разрушения, но чем дальше – тем проще становилось оружие, и на том моменте Великих Войн, когда с окончательно потемневшего неба на людей лилось сверху яростное божественное пламя, бой уже вёлся на обыкновенных мечах и копьях. Вместе с пламенем человечество уничтожали свирепые чёрные звери, безглазые, но с клыками и когтями – люди, пытавшиеся отбиться от этих зверей, при соприкосновении с ними рассыпались в прах: это были создания, до сих пор жившие Снаружи, за стенами Башни, и только поджидавшие своего часа, чтобы продолжить истребление человеческого рода. И, если присмотреться к полотну очень внимательно, можно было заметить, что один из этих зверей, как джинн, выбирался из коробки… которую держал в руках человек.

Дальше были поиски спасения. Отчаявшиеся, изголодавшиеся, искалеченные люди бежали от Солнечной Кары сквозь мрак и ужасы, подстерегающие их на пути – бежали по уже опустевшей, изуродованной земле, покрытой гарью, кровью и трупами. Путь их был, по всей видимости, тяжёл и полон лишений: моря высохли, животные вымерли – возле дороги, по которой они шли, изображены были скелеты и крохотные грязные лужицы. Впереди, одетые в белое и золотое, шли их лидеры – предки нынешних патрициев. И в конце их ждала Башня, окружённая божественным светом, как благословение, прощение и самая желанная награда, как обещание и надежда. А потом, в последней части, высвеченное жёлтым, рисовалось предполагаемое будущее человечества: люди, упорно трудящиеся, строящие семьи и дома, живущие в мире и благодати – и возносящиеся по очереди на небеса, к солнцу, с умиротворёнными улыбками на лицах. И всё это – все пять связанных между собой картин – заключено было в гигантское пылающее колесо.

Почему-то от этой последней детали Ивлина прошиб неприятный холодок. Обещания счастья, заключённые в разрушительный солнечный диск, по какой-то причине неизбежно отдавали на вкус пеплом.

Ивлин догадывался, почему автор Нитей Летописных предпочёл – или вынужден был – не оставлять своего имени в истории создания этого шедевра: возможно, предполагалось полотно изначально как сугубо религиозное, со вполне однозначным посылом, поданным даже не между строк, а почти в лоб; но правда всё-таки просочилась наружу, хотел того он или нет. В некоторой степени гобелен подтвердил подозрения Ивлина, что Солнечная Кара, испепелившая реальность Снаружи – не более чем неутешительные последствия прогресса, зашедшего в тупик, а Великие Войны – беспощадные междоусобицы, разодравшие человечество на клочки.

Вероятнее всего, и холодянка, выкашивающая всех без разбору – и высокородных, и обыкновенных граждан – досталась им в наследство ещё с тех времён. Это всё были люди, подумалось Ивлину. В какой-то мере, выходит, священники были правы: смерть на свои головы люди призвали сами. И сами же осуществили, за что и расплачивались до сих пор.

– Впечатляет? – осведомился Юлий своим фирменным «ничего-прекраснее-ты-в-жизни-не-встретишь» тоном.

Ивлин лишь судорожно выдохнул. Поделиться с кем из Библиотеки – никто и не поверит, пожалуй… разве что Жан, быть может, поймёт.

– Погоди-ка, – осенило вдруг его. – Это ничего, что ты показываешь мне Нити Летописные? Тут же… вряд ли это разрешено? Даже твой отец вряд ли дал бы мне пропуск сюда…

Юлий только легкомысленно махнул рукой.

– Ну, эта штука жутко дорогая, да, но, как видишь, её даже не особенно охраняют, так что ничего нам не грозит за просмотр. Считай, что это мой подарочек в честь переезда. Вероятно, как-нибудь я уломаю отца устроить тебе ликбез по Великим Войнам – он в этом своего рода специалист, – тон его стал лукавым. – Вдруг приоткроет тебе завесу тайны и выдаст что-нибудь, известное лишь членам Совета, м-м?.. Вдруг ты станешь ему так близок, что он доверит тебе какие-нибудь сакральные знания?

Ивлин отвернулся от него. Он понимал, что Юлий хочет как лучше и всеми силами старается примирить его с нынешним положением – но, Боги, как же это он не вовремя! Вместо поддержки у Юлия невольно (или, может, нарочно – с ним всегда сложно сказать наверняка) получалось наоборот. Тошно было выслушивать от него все эти напоминания и намёки.

– Ах, ты помрачнел, кукушечка! – всплеснул руками Юлий. – Ну, ничего, сейчас развеемся! К портному, живо! А то папа посмотрит на тебя, постную мышь – и передумает ещё, и прощай мои планы по превращению тебя в приличного человека. Но не волнуйся, Брут сделает из тебя конфетку!

Он выдернул его на улицу, и снова Ивлин погрузился в карнавал лиц, блеска и красок.

Мало что запомнилось ему из того сумбурного дня. Примерка тканей и нарядов у вдохновенно спевшегося с Юлием портного, зеркала, шелка и украшения, сверкающие чистотой улицы, фонтаны и причудливая архитектура зданий, и это проклятое огромное искусственное солнце, слишком яркое, слишком горячее, и бесконечный поток людей, которым Юлий его представлял, будто нового питомца…

 

И только одно накрепко отложилось у него в памяти.

Он увидел её, когда Юлий тащил его, уже мало что от головокружения соображающего, мимо какого-то большого и странно тихого дома. Взгляд Ивлина зацепился за лицо, видневшееся в окне на втором этаже: миловидная, хоть и бледноватая в сравнении с прочими высокородными девушка неотрывно смотрела на улицу, словно бы кого-то высматривая среди прохожих. Её светлые волосы не были уложены в причёску, её руки как-то нервно держались за подоконник, и её беспокойство было так очевидно, так неподдельно, что резко контрастировало со всеобщей, казалось бы, беззаботностью. Она смотрела вдаль, и на её лбу пролегала тревожная морщинка.

– Корни, – крикнул девушке Юлий, заметив её. – Корнелия, детка, глазоньки свои красивые все так проглядишь! Что, ещё не вернулся, а?

Всё ещё погружённая в свои мысли, она рассеянно взглянула вниз.

– Привет, Юлий. Нет… нет, не вернулся. Ты спускался сегодня? Не видел его там где-нибудь, внизу?

– Не-а.

– Если вдруг увидишь…

– …то обязательно скажу. Конечно, – Юлий беспечно от неё отмахнулся и повлёк Ивлина дальше. – Бывай, Корни! Заходи как-нибудь, как надоест тут сторожить!

Ивлин нахмурился, охваченный вдруг тем самым странным ощущением, которое испытывал в воскресенье, во время того неловкого обеда с отцом и Лидией. Как будто… как будто бы что-то в картинке у него перед глазами было _не так._ Но что именно – он сказать не мог.

– Кого она ждёт? – спросил он, невольно проникаясь к девушке сочувствием.

Юлий передёрнул плечами: похоже, его эта встреча не слишком тронула.

– Да папашу своего, старого козла, пропал с пару недель назад. Тоже мне – «ждёт» она! Переигрывает, по-моему. Развела тут спектакль – для таких вот, как ты, впечатлительных.

– Её отец пропал?

– Ой, да большое дело прямо! Она сама небось его и траванула. Или шлюх подослала с тем же целями. Случается, люди пропадают – так известно же, куда деваются всякие лишние родственнички. А ты уши и развесил, лопух! Что, запал уже на неё, да? Пф-ф, она зануда, лучше забудь об этом.

Ивлин оглянулся. Девушка всё так же глядела в окно, и из её дома не доносилось ни музыки, ни разговоров. Он знал, что её волнение не было игрой на публику. Он чувствовал эту искренность – точно так же, как чувствовал и фальшь всей той остальной яркости, что бросалась здесь в глаза.

Люди пропадают, сказал Юлий. Когда это случалось на Первом Уровне – или где угодно ещё, потому что, как он теперь припоминал, случаи бесследного исчезновения в Башне были нередки – Ивлин думал: это всё патриции, это всё интриги, которые они плетут, и их политические игры. Но сейчас он внезапно засомневался в этом.

Что, если это не убийства и не похищения? С другой стороны… что тогда? Не монстры же, о которых судачили на Первом суеверные чернорабочие?..

Нечеловечески длинная рука, вцепившаяся в подол его одеяния, снова встала у него перед глазами. Зелёные патлы, сверкающие круглые глаза, клыкастый жуткий рот… Но это же только его больное воображение, не так ли?

Мурашки толпой пробежали по его спине в тот момент, когда он кое-что вдруг осознал.

Все они были заперты внутри этого огненного колеса. Все: бедняки с Первого, приспособленцы с Третьего, жрецы с Пятого, патриции с Седьмого. Все они были в этой Башне, как в ловушке, и отсюда не существовало выхода – ни для кого из них. Все они были в одной лодке и в одной упряжке. И то, что здесь от истины прятались за большим количеством мишуры, чем на прочих Уровнях – не имело никакого значения.

На Седьмом Уровне, как известно, не было места для теней.

За исключением, разве что, тех теней, что приносили с собой люди сами.

 

Вечером, когда он, вымотавшийся от затянувшейся прогулки и от излишнего количества навязанного ему общения, собирался было немного отдохнуть, слуги передали ему, что Октавиан ждёт его в своей комнате.

К тому времени он успел уже принять ванну – после общественных бань на Четвёртом это была единственная роскошь, сумевшая вызвать у него лёгкую зависть – и теперь, благоухая чистотой, чувствовал уже чуточку меньше смущения от своего очевидного несоответствия новому окружению. Он не воспользовался ароматическими маслами, которыми его ванная комната была заранее уставлена, как не воспользовался и популярным на этом Уровне лосьоном с автозагаром, но всё равно почти не узнал себя в зеркале, когда облачился в новую одежду, уже поджидавшую его на кровати.

В коридорах уже приглушили свет, хотя жизнь в доме ещё продолжала бурлить: за некоторыми дверьми слышался смех и разговоры, откуда-то из дальних комнат доносился, спотыкаясь, тонкий голос скрипки. Ивлин шёл – и очень усердно не думал о том, что ему предстояло.

Октавиана в покоях не обнаружилось, хотя дверь была приглашающе открыта нараспашку. Ивлин сначала неловко помялся на пороге, но никто его так и не позвал, и он вошёл, чтобы скрыться от любопытных глаз обитателей дома. Некоторое время бездумно рассматривал картины на стенах и позолоченную лепнину на потолке, старательно избегая смотреть на устланную красным постельным бельём огромную кровать – и вдруг зацепился взглядом за книжный стеллаж. Заполнено было всего четыре полки – но Ивлин уже издали, профессионально оценил бережно подшитые корешки и переплёты: книги, видно, были ценными и дорогими. Подойдя к стеллажу ближе, он обнаружил, что названия на корешках отмечены сокращённо, исключительно буквами и цифрами, а обложки мешала рассмотреть плотность, с которой книги были прижаты друг к другу. Охваченный почти бессознательным любопытством, Ивлин потянулся к книгам – дотронуться, взглянуть на полные названия, погладить в приветствии страницы – и мгновенно отдёрнул руку, услышав:

– Пришлась по душе моя небольшая коллекция, я вижу?

Он обернулся. Октавиан стоял на пороге и, прикрыв за собой дверь, с благодушной насмешкой наблюдал за ним.

– Да, – признал Ивлин как Главный Библиотекарь. – Впечатляет.

Возле окна стоял низкий круглый столик с простым стеклянными графином и стаканами – хотя, пожалуй, Ивлин ожидал, скорее, увидеть нечто вроде посеребрённых кубков и изготовленной на заказ бутыли. Октавиан подошёл к этому столику и налил в оба стакана какую-то розоватую жидкость на пару глотков. Поманил Ивлина жестом ближе.

– Приятно слышать это от вас, господин Эсперави. Полагаю, некоторые из этих книг, а так же из тех, что хранятся в доме в общем доступе, будут вам особенно интересны.

Он протянул ему один из стаканов, и Ивлин молча сделал глоток: вкус у жидкости, слабо обжёгшей горло алкоголем, оказался сладковато-терпкий. Он уловил завуалированное приглашение брать эти книги почитать на досуге, но никак тему развивать не стал: наверняка у доступа к этой коллекции имелись какие-то дополнительные условия сверх оговорённых, и меньше всего Ивлин хотел сейчас эти условия выяснять. Все остатки впечатлений сегодняшнего дня внутри него постепенно обволакивало мутной тоской.

– Юлий, как я догадываюсь, уже показал тебе Уровень, а заодно и дом.

– Да, – Ивлин почувствовал, что него ждут чего-то ещё, каких-то хотя бы минимальных попыток поддержать беседу. – Правда, он уверял, что одного дня для осмотра всего здесь слишком мало, но, зная его энтузиазм…

– …можно предположить, что в неведенье ты останешься крайне недолго, – закончил за него Октавиан и одобрительно улыбнулся, пристально наблюдая поверх своего стакана за его лицом. – Это на него похоже. Мой сын очень рад, что ты наконец-то здесь, знаешь ли.

Они стояли напротив друг друга. Ивлин снова промолчал, не зная, стоит ли ему притворяться, будто он восхищён, очарован и вообще безумно рад здесь находиться: Октавиан был, похоже, достаточно умён, чтобы ожидать от него честности. Не искренности – этого Ивлин дать ему не мог даже за все лекарства патрициев – но, во всяком случае, отсутствия лжи на сей счёт. Должен ли он был продвигать себя, как торговцы на Четвёртом продвигали свой товар? От одной мысли ему становилось противно. Он не знал, как флиртовать, не умел намеренно заинтересовывать собеседника своей персоной, да и попросту не имел ни малейшего понятия, как другим людям в таких ситуациях удаётся вести себя естественно и живо. Вот Юлий – тот точно никогда не растерялся бы, да ещё и повернул бы всё, небось, в свою выгоду. А он…

Октавиан подождал, пока Ивлин вторым большим глотком опустошит свой стакан, мягко отобрал его и поставил оба стакана на стол. То ли успокаивающе, то ли как-то по-хозяйски огладил Ивлина по щеке большим пальцем. Должно быть, этот жест – и этот прямой, требовательный взгляд, которым Октавиан на него смотрел – хорошо действовал в подобных обстоятельствах. На кого-то другого.

– Тебе не стоит бояться меня. Я щедр к тем, кто мне по душе.

Но Ивлин не боялся.

– Да… я слышал об этом.

– Слышал? – это вызвало у Октавиана усмешку, и он притянул его к себе, обхватив за пояс. – Забавно, что слухи обо мне как о хорошем любовнике распространяются так же широко, что и слухи обо мне как о тиране. Что ж, позволь доказать тебе, что не все слухи врут.

Он не боялся. Он только хотел, чтобы его перестали трогать: прикосновения Октавиана, какими бы ласковыми они не были, всё равно ощущались чужеродными и нежеланными. Он терпел их, но не более: расслабиться ему под этими прикосновениями так и не удалось. Ему хотелось отстраниться, отойти, восстановить личное пространство, в которое сейчас вторглись без приглашения… но, конечно, он не сделал ничего из этого. Он не стал сопротивляться последовавшему за этим поцелую – так и стоял, не проявляя никакой инициативы. Руки Октавиана деловито прошлись по его спине и бокам, зарылись ему в волосы, пропустив их сквозь пальцы.

– Ивлин, – в голосе Октавиана зазвучало нетерпение. – Посмотри на меня.

Он посмотрел, уловив приказ.

– Я тебе неприятен? Правду, будь любезен.

Ивлин смотрел на него и видел, что тот, хоть и годился ему в отцы, всё ещё выглядел, как хищник в зените силы, как полный лоска и стати мужчина, который умеет следить за собой и держать себя в форме: его кожа была прохладной и матово-смуглой, в его чёрных волосах ещё не было ни сединки, и он всё ещё походил сложением на античную статую. Наверняка многие женщины были от него без ума, как молоденькие девушки были без ума от Юлия, и, вполне вероятно, юношам он нравился тоже. Ивлин видел всё это – и тщился вызвать в себе хоть какой-нибудь отклик: внутри у него при мыслях о предстоящем разливалась только холодная, безразличная тишина. Отчего-то он думал не о том, что Октавиан привлекателен, а о том, что его загар – фальшивый, что пахнет он – не собой, а дорогим мужским парфюмом и всеми этими маслами, что его ухоженные руки могли сегодня же легко подписывать приказы о чьём-нибудь устранении или аресте, что он расхаживал в этой изысканной, пошитой на заказ одежде, в то время как дети на Первом вынуждены были ходить в, чёрт возьми, _мешках._ Он думал об этих книгах, которые стояли позади него на стеллаже, бесценных, наверняка содержащих множество полезных знаний – и доступных лишь их владельцу и тем, кого он считал достойными. Он думал о матери, умирающей за Стеной на глазах у любопытной толпы.

– Нет, – сказал он наконец, определившись.

И не соврал. Почти.

Октавиан прищурился.

– Тогда в чём дело?

Он неопределённо мотнул головой:

– Ни в чём. Я просто…

– Не слишком опытен?

Ещё одна усмешка – и лицо Октавиана приобрело прежнее снисходительно-благодушное выражение. Тут Ивлину даже к полуправде прибегать не понадобилось:

– Боюсь, что да, – признал он с некоторым облегчением, в глубине души надеясь, что после этого признания его отпустят прочь. – Простите, если разочаровал вас. Я могу уйти, если…

– Не смеши меня. Недостаток опыта ещё никогда не был препятствием. Даже, я бы сказал, наоборот.

Ивлин мысленно обругал себя за наивность не по возрасту. Конечно, никто не собирался отпускать его – это было бы слишком просто. Октавиан снова погладил его по щеке – жест приобрёл явный покровительственный оттенок – и заверил:

– Неопытность, к счастью, исправляется очень просто.

И, приникнув губами к его шее, в то же время в одно движение расстегнул хитро сделанную на спине застёжку, с которой Ивлин, одеваясь после ванной, мучился едва ли не четверть часа. Лёгкая скользящая ткань слетела вниз, обнажая его плечи, и с этого момента Ивлин с чистой совестью позволил себе отключиться от происходящего.

 

Мысли его устремились прочь. К оставленной им Библиотеке, и тайной комнате, полной запрещённых книг, и ключу, который он передал Жану, и к старому Ансельму, и к собственному письменному столу, сейчас, наверное, скучающе-пустому. Потом – к Лидии, с которой они успели серьёзно из-за его решения повздорить. К отцу, который ничего не знал – и которому он так и не собирался рассказывать. К сухим веткам, смягчившим его падение, к зелёным листьям и к бешено ревущему урагану. К красному перу на чёрном шнурке и к возвышающемуся над воем бури чужому голосу.

Затем он ненадолго соскользнул в более давнюю память. Он вспомнил, каким был первый – и он же последний – раз, когда он был с кем-то в постели. Он тогда только-только заступил на должность Главного Библиотекаря, и в первые дни новые обязанности свалились на него с какой-то ошеломительной тяжестью, он был слишком юн и казался себе ужасно неуклюжим и медленным. Кроме того, тогда ещё любые упоминания посторонними имени его матери больно кололись каждый чёртов раз – а сыпались тогда упрёки в строну Айрис чаще, и сносить их приходилось молча. И в один особенно неудачный день, когда к стрессу на работе добавилась крупная ссора с отцом и Лидией сразу, он не выдержал – пошёл в рюмочную, хотя обычно этого избегал, и впервые в жизни всерьёз напился. Дальше воспоминания того вечера делались по понятным причинам довольно расплывчатыми. Он не помнил, как выглядела подсевшая к нему женщина, но позже, восстанавливая для себя события той ночи, он пришёл к выводу, что женщина была проституткой: запах её духов был слишком резким, одежда была чересчур специфичного покроя, да и манера её поведения не была присуща работницам прочих сфер деятельности. Он помнил, что она была очень добра к нему – вероятно, пожалела напившегося глупого мальчишку с его глупыми, почти детскими проблемами – и очень терпелива. Помнил, как она гладила его по голове, и направляла его движения; помнил тепло и мягкость её обнажённого тела. Помнил, что было хорошо и приятно – не столько из-за самого процесса, сколько от того, что хоть кто-то проявил к нему тогда сострадание и хотя бы на одну ночь снял груз ответственности с его плеч.

Помнил, что она ушла наутро, так и не взяв с него денег. Он так никогда и не выяснил её имени и больше её не видел – а если и видел, то, вероятнее всего, попросту не узнал.

 

Возможно, Октавиан и в самом деле был щедрым любовником. Возможно, он был внимательным и чутким, или, возможно, напористым и уверенным, как бывалый завоеватель: Ивлин не зафиксировал это в сознании. Кажется, боли не было, потому что ничто не нарушало его похожего на своеобразный транс состояния, и за это Ивлин был Октавиану благодарен. Но он по-прежнему ничего не чувствовал. Он даже не знал, реагирует ли хоть как-то на все усилия патриция пробудить в нём ответный отклик: привычное, почти спасительное оцепенение, начавшееся с разума, серой паутиной расползалось по телу. Он ощущал себя тряпичной куклой, которую Октавиан сгибал и трогал, как ему вздумается – а сам Ивлин словно бы только наблюдал за этим со стороны.

Эта кукла – это не он, думал Ивлин. Так было проще. Представить, что он – это что-то другое, не тело, которое было заперто здесь, в чужой власти, не скованная волей обстоятельств бессмысленная оболочка из костей и мяса, но что-то _большее_. Что-то, что может бродить, где угодно, и делать, что захочется.

В каком-то смысле, пожалуй, так оно и было.

 

Видимо, за минувший день Октавиан успел устать ничуть не меньше, чем он сам, потому что заснул почти сразу, разрешив ему остаться ночевать в своей кровати. Ивлин тоже был вымотан. Но он не спал, а тихо лежал без сил в темноте, уже вернувшись в себя.

И вот тогда-то он услышал.

– Почему?

Ивлин открыл глаза. В трёх шагах от кровати, резко выбивающийся из пышной обстановки спальни своим незамысловатым кожаным жилетом и покрытыми пылью рыжими волосами, стоял Роу. Ивлин повернул голову и убедился, что Октавиан рядом всё ещё спит, ничем не тревожимый, хотя Роу не крался и не снисходил до шёпота. Комната вяло остывала.

– Почему? – повторил Роу, сделав первый шаг из трёх. – Почему ты делаешь это? Почему ты тратишь на это время своей жизни?

Его голос звучал странно взволнованно. Он всё видел, понял вдруг Ивлин. Он _наблюдал._

Роу сделал ещё шаг. Выражение его лица было сложно определимым: Ивлин искал в нём признаки негодования, отвращения, презрения, быть может, или, ещё хуже – признаки того, что ему понравился спектакль. Но ничего из этого он в его лице не находил.

– Ты мог бы… так много. Твои возможности так велики. И весь этот огромный потенциал… ты тратишь впустую. Почему?

Вот, что было в его лице и в его голосе: сожаление. Недоумение. Досада.

И, может быть… определённая доля любопытства вкупе с попыткой понять.

– Почему ты просто приносишь себя в жертву, хотя мог бы прекрасно управлять своей судьбой? Чего ты хочешь этим добиться? Ты ведь знаешь, что она всё равно умрёт. Рано или поздно. Холодянка неизлечима: так ты только отсрочишь неизбежное. И загубишь себя вместе с ней.

Ивлин не отвечал; слова, которые ронял в воздух Роу, с хирургической точностью вспарывали гулкую оболочку из пустоты, которой он укрылся вместо защитного кокона, и выпускали наружу едкую горечь, оседавшую на языке вместо любых возможных оправданий. Роу сделал последний шаг. Протянул руку, двигаясь как-то скованно, будто сам с собой в этот момент ожесточённо боролся. Неуловимые мимические волны проходили по его лицу, выдавая наличие неких противоречивых, раздиравших его надвое желаний и заостряя его и без того резкие черты. Ивлин опустил веки.

«Не надо, – подумал он отрешённо. – Не трогай меня. Только не сейчас. Не после того, что здесь случилось. Я так устал…»

Он ощутил, как всколыхнулся воздух возле его лица. Почувствовал, как замерла в каком-то миллиметре от его щеки чужая рука.

Но самого прикосновения так и не случилось.

Когда он вновь открыл глаза, Роу в комнате уже не было.

 

***

 

– И что она сказала?

Юлий мельтешил вокруг него, как заскучавший ребёнок, которому недоставало внимания. Было сравнительно рано, так что патриции, в основной своей массе, всё ещё отсыпались: те из них, кто не состоял в Совете и не имел необходимости работать, предпочитали отводить делам день или даже вечер, но никак не утро. В этот час ещё спали разновозрастные братья и сёстры Юлия, почти друг с другом не общавшиеся (и вовсе предпочитавшие не замечать Ивлина), спала его мать, вечно уходившая на ночь из дома на какие-то танцевально-музыкальные вечера, спали все его многочисленные приятели и приятельницы, с хорошей репутацией и с сомнительной, спала даже обитавшая в доме немногочисленная прислуга, хотя уж ей-то, пожалуй, полагалось бы бодрствовать. В доме Гаев не спали только Ивлин и Юлий, оба – по одной и той же причине: просто не могли. В итоге Юлию, маявшемуся от безделья, не к кому было больше прицепиться.

Это начинало порядком действовать Ивлину на нервы. Из-за Юлия он не мог даже толком побыть один: от него не выходило ни спрятаться, ни отвязаться. Тот таскал его с собой в какие-то увеселительные заведения, наполненные дурманящим дымом, пьяным смехом и однообразной навязчивой музыкой, на показательные спортивные соревнования среди молодых патрициев, вроде стрельбы из лука по мишеням, бесконечно знакомил с какими-то компаниями, в которых Ивлин неизменно остро чувствовал себя лишним и молчал весь вечер, и пытался втянуть его буквально во все свои занятия, которые мог для себя придумать вместо сна: требовал побыть его моделью, пока он рисовал, заставлял играть с ним в карты и в шашки, втягивал в какие-то дурацкие игры вроде шарад или пятнашек. Пару раз, после принятия особенно большой дозы Порошка Незабытья, пытался даже подлезть ему ловкими изящными пальцами под одежду, явно предлагая сократить всю имевшуюся между ними дистанцию (если это ещё можно было таковой назвать) до предельного минимума – Ивлин пресекал эти попытки вежливо, но твёрдо и с ощутимой досадой: он знал, что Юлию было, в общем, всё равно, с кем развлекаться подобным образом. В таких случаях Юлий пожимал плечами, ничуть не обижаясь, и уходил искать себе иного партнёра для танцев.

– Ничего.

– А? Совсем-совсем ничего? Как так?

Ивлин неловко повёл плечами: ему не слишком хотелось говорить об этом, но нечего было и надеяться на то, что у Юлия внезапно проснётся чувство такта.

– Она не стала со мной говорить. Просто молча лежала в постели и отказывалась на меня даже взглянуть. Я поставил пакет на стол и ушёл… что мне ещё оставалось?

Вид Лидии – всё ещё бледной и слабой, осунувшейся и исхудавшей, до сих пор стоял у него перед глазами. Она лежала, смотрела в потолок подвала, упрямо поджав губы, и всем своим видом демонстрировала, что не собирается уделять внимание не только лекарству, которое брат принёс ей вместе с едой из столовой в контейнерах, но и самому Ивлину. Когда он выходил от Штрасс, совершенно расстроенный, Мена перехватила его и тихим голосом пообещала, что никуда Лидия не денется и лекарство всё-таки примет под её надзором. Она также заверила Ивлина, что скоро та немного поубавит своё упрямство и непременно его простит, потому что гордость – гордостью, а здравый смысл никто не отменял. Ивлину хотелось бы на это надеяться. Но пока что у него попросту не хватало никаких сил на то, чтобы предпринимать попытки примирения самостоятельно: тоска, снедающая его заживо, лишала его воли.

– Ну и дура, значит!

– Не говори так.

Юлий хмыкнул. Он явно считал, что Лидии просто нравится выставлять себя несчастной – впрочем, точно так же он думал и про самого Ивлина.

– Дура и есть. Шутка ли – отказываться от того, что тебя вытащит с порога смерти, только потому, что штука эта была добыта через постель.

Ивлин поморщился.

– Послушай, ты не…

Он застыл на пороге своей комнаты, до которой они уже дошли.

– …понимаешь, – закончил он автоматически и чуть поклонился. – Доброе утро, господин.

Октавиан, в этот момент рассматривающий что-то на его письменном столе, обернулся к нему и кивнул в приветствии.

– Доброе утро, Ивлин. Я надеялся застать тебя чуть раньше, поскольку сейчас мне, увы, уже пора на заседание Совета, но ты почти вовремя.

– Простите, господин. Я ходил повидать свою сестру.

Октавиан усмехнулся и махнул рукой, подзывая его ближе:

– Я так и понял. Проходи, у меня для тебя есть работа.

Ивлин подошёл к столу; Юлий, ступая будто на мягких кошачьих лапках, тоже вкрадчиво приблизился, не видя причин удерживать в узде своё любопытство. На столе обнаружились не знакомая Ивлину книга, чернила и стопка чистых листов. Он удивлённо взглянул на старшего Гая.

– Работа?

Октавиан невзначай погладил его по щеке. Всё тем же покровительственным жестом.

– Именно. Ты ведь разбираешься в языках мира До, верно?

Ивлин смутился. Он не то чтобы по-настоящему разбирался: он просто пробовал читать и те книги, которые не были написаны на Едином, если таковые ему попадались, и составлял для себя каталоги незнакомых слов, ещё когда работал в Библиотеке. Так он Октавиану и сообщил, пока Юлий с преувеличенным вниманием разглядывал книгу, косясь на него краем глаза с его фирменной лукавой полуулыбкой.

– В любом случае, твои познания в этом – самое большое, на что я могу здесь рассчитывать, – заключил Октавиан благосклонно. – Итак. Перед тобой – безымянный дневник некого историка, одного из первых обитателей Башни. Он написан, в основном, на Едином, однако некоторые фрагменты – на каком-то языков мира До. Я был бы весьма признателен, если бы ты постарался перевести их для меня, хотя бы примерно: мне интересна их суть. Уверен, тебе и самому эта работа покажется достаточно увлекательной, но, если захочешь, могу предложить за неё соответствующую плату.

Ивлин с жаром помотал головой:

– Нет, нет, что вы! Я… знаете, я думаю, я бы сам с радостью вам заплатил, только чтобы заняться этим.

Перспектива ознакомления с историческим источником вроде этого и перспектива частично его переводить была так хороша, что это на мгновение совершенно выбило из Ивлина все прочие мысли: он жаждал наконец заняться привычным, любимым делом вместо всей этой ерунды, которой было наполнено теперь его время. Он пребывал на Седьмом не так уж много дней, но уже успел потерять им счёт – и успел действительно _изголодаться_ по хоть какой-нибудь работе. Октавиан одобрительно на него поглядел.

– Что ж, тогда – предоставляю это тебе. Сроков не ставлю: закончишь, как сможешь. А сейчас мне нужно идти. Зайдёшь ко мне вечером, хорошо?

– Хорошо, – Ивлин, зачарованно поглаживающий книгу, переданную ему Юлием, едва обратил внимание на последнюю фразу.

Он также постарался не смотреть на то, как Юлий скользнул за направившимся к дверям Октавианом и как тот, остановившись на секунду напротив сына, с каким-то странно удовлетворённым выражением коснулся его шеи, что-то тихо проговорив ему на ухо. Юлий ухмыльнулся и быстро, вызывающе облизнул губы кончиком языка, глядя на отца из-под полуопущенных век. На шее у него, когда Октавиан убрал руку, была заметна чья-то тёмно-красная отметина, которые ставят любовникам; Ивлин правда не хотел этого видеть, но ничего не мог поделать со своей чёртовой _внимательностью_ – он слишком привык вглядываться в тени по углам из опасения найти там что-то _лишнее_. Думать об этом он не хотел тоже, как и о том, почему Октавиан касается Юлия так часто и так… откровенно. На Седьмом, по всей видимости, имелись свои нравы и законы.

Когда они оба ушли, Ивлин положил книгу на стол и благоговейно её раскрыл на первой странице. Его усталость развеялась почти моментально.

« _Четыреста семьдесят девять дней прошло с того момента, как я в последний раз видел солнце_ , – прочитал он. – _Кажется, больше мы не увидим его вовсе. Я начинаю этот дневник, потому что мир вокруг изменился – слишком быстро, чтобы я мог запомнить, слишком медленно, чтобы я сумел заметить. Нам поручено заносить все события в официальный архив – но я больше не доверяю ничему официальному и ничему незыблемому. Если сгорел даже мир, ничего не стоит сгореть вдруг и истории»._

Ивлин жадно зачитался с первых же строк.

Он всё читал и читал, забыв обо всём на свете – пока его лица не коснулся неожиданно лёгкий ветерок. Ветер был тёплый и, казалось, сладко пах цветами; Ивлин бездумно поднял голову к распахнутому окну, влекомый этой свежестью, и –

 

И обнаружил себя посреди зелёной рощи. На этот раз, однако, он даже почти данному обстоятельству не удивился.

Он поднялся на ноги, оглядываясь. Никто не пытался напасть на него, никто не наблюдал за ним из-за тихо шелестящих на ветру деревьев, воронка не разверзалась в небе – только солнечный свет тёплым золотом просачивался сквозь густые кроны. Тут и там зацветали кусты. Окружённый запахами леса и умиротворённой – впервые за столько дней – тишиной, Ивлин набрал в грудь как можно больше воздуха и медленно выдохнул. Он вдруг понял, что не был даже самую малость испуган: больше нет. _Здесь_ было при любом раскладе лучше, чем в его роскошно отделанных, огромных по его меркам покоях, где он ежесекундно чувствовал себя загнанным в ловушку.

Какое-то необъяснимое предчувствие вело Ивлина вглубь рощи, когда он решил насладиться прогулкой. Сначала он услышал журчание воды и уловил блеск ручья. И только потом заметил то, что его предчувствие оправдало: среди коричнево-зелёных стволов показалось что-то рыжее, будто бы кому-то вздумалось разжечь маленький костерок. Он неспешно пошёл туда, и никакого костра, конечно, не обнаружил: на поляне, прислонившись спиной к дереву, сидел Роу, возле ног которого протекал ручей. Солнечные лучи, лившиеся на него сверху, превращали его волосы в сигнальный огонь. Никаких подозрительных перемен вокруг по-прежнему не наблюдалось.

– Здесь будет так, какое-то время, – произнёс Роу вместо приветствия. – Некоторые области чуть более стабильны, чем другие. Так что, тут безопасно. Пока что.

Он приглашающе похлопал ладонью по траве возле себя, и Ивлин осторожно сел рядом. Машинально проследил взглядом за ручьём, не рискуя касаться самой воды, и обнаружил, что в нескольких метрах от поляны тот преспокойно тёк вверх по стволу дерева, словно так и надо – а затем прозрачной, сверкающей на солнце лентой отделялся от одной из веток и стелился уже по воздуху: Ивлин заподозрил что где-то чуть дальше ручей загибался обратно вниз и вливался в собственное русло, замыкая круг.

– Как называется это место? – спросил он, не слишком уверенный, что слово «место» вообще подходит.

Роу пожал плечами. Он в кои-то веки выглядел умиротворённым, будто настроение его подстраивалось под окружающую среду – или, возможно, это среда подстраивалась _под_ _него._ Здесь, казалось, всё было возможным.

– У него нет официального названия: не думаю, что ты найдёшь «это место» на какой-либо карте. Я говорю просто «здесь», Разумные зовут этот мир Геей. Ты можешь называть так, как захочется тебе.

– Разумные?

– Увидишь их ещё.

Ивлин поднял взгляд на текущий в воздухе ручей. Что ж… по крайней мере, на этот раз он точно не ударялся головой. Может быть, нужно было перестать бегать от правды. Тактика отрицания очевидного ещё не принесла ему ничего хорошего.

«Значит, – подумал он, сам отчасти поражаясь собственному спокойствию. – Это – реальность? Не та, к которой я привык, но… почему бы и нет? Либо так, либо я окончательно сошёл с ума, пора это признать. И, как бы там ни было, истины мне, по-видимому, не узнать: правда будет такой, как я для себя решу. А поскольку безумцем мне быть всё-таки не хочется…»

– Фата-моргана, – произнёс он вслух.

Роу наморщил лоб. Создавалось впечатление, что иногда он с трудом вспоминает некоторые слова: похоже, он редко с кем говорил.

– Мираж? – уточнил он и улыбнулся.

– Да… Здесь всё ощущается настоящим, но при этом всё равно кажется фальшивым. Всё изменчивое и всё таит в себе угрозу.

– Реальность людей точно такая же, – Роу хмыкнул. – Просто мы привыкли к её странностям, вот и вся разница, – он сделал паузу, а потом спросил, уже другим тоном. – И я?

Ивлин вопросительно взглянул на него, не успевая за ходом его мысли.

– Что – ты?

– Я тоже? Кажусь тебе угрозой? Кажусь миражом?

Ивлин поразмыслил об этом. По всему выходило, что, насколько бы реально ни было это место, Роу, обитающий здесь, обладал даже как будто _дополнительным_ слоем реальности. И, честно сказать…Ивлин не хотел бы, чтобы он был плодом его воображения. По разным причинам. Потому что только с Роу можно было говорить так свободно. И потому что что-то подсказывало Ивлину: Роу – одна из самых больших опасностей, имеющихся здесь. Если не самая большая. Вслух он сказал:

– Не уверен. Я слишком мало тебя знаю.

Улыбка Роу потеплела настолько, что смотреть на неё стало как-то даже неловко. Его рука накрыла руку Ивлина – так осторожно, словно он боялся его спугнуть – и мягко, приглащающе переплела их пальцы.

– Так узнай, – проговорил Роу тихим, вибрирующим голосом, от которого у Ивлина словно электрическая искра пробежала вдоль позвоночника.

Он взглянул ему в лицо. Веснушки, сплошь покрывавшие каждый дюйм когда-то светлой кожи (кроме трёх рубцов, пересекающих скулу), в переплетении золотых лучей и зеленоватых древесных теней выглядели каким-то звериным элементом маскировки – Ивлин вспомнил, как читал о тиграх и леопардах, охотящихся в густых джунглях, и Роу был похож на одного из них. Ни у кого из обитателей Башни Ивлин веснушек не видел – разве что некоторые эксцентричные патриции иногда пририсовывали их себе на щёки в умеренных количествах. Глаза у Роу были того самого насыщенно-синего цвета, который Ивлину представлялся цветом моря. Ивлин смотрел в эти глаза, загипнотизированный их живостью, и некоторое время помедлил, прежде чем – с такой же ответной осторожностью – чуть пожать чужие пальцы и высвободить свою руку. Он не нашёл в себе сил ответить «нет». Так что – это было: «Может быть. Потом». Роу понял, убрал руку и вновь перевёл взгляд на ручей и деревья. Они помолчали.

– Ты говорил тогда про мой потенциал, – начал Ивлин, сделав вид, что ничего только что не было. – Про мои возможности. О чём шла речь?

Роу уже выглядел расслабленным и довольным, как и в начале разговора.

– О твоей силе. Ты можешь, как минимум, приходить сюда, когда захочешь, и уходить по своей воле – большинство людей затягивает сюда разве что случайно, и выбраться у них почти нет шансов. Такие, как ты и я – большая редкость. И, конечно, ходить между мирами – далеко не всё, что мы можем.

Ивлин посомневался, но всё же уточнил:

– Ты говоришь о… магии?

Звучало ещё глупее, чем он предполагал, но здесь, в этом странном мире, рядом с этим странным человеком, возможными становились и впрямь любые – даже самые бредовые – теории. Роу вновь пожал плечами.

– Вроде того. Или, если угодно, считай это своего рода мутацией. Может быть, это что-то в наших генах активирует скрытые для других людей возможности. И благодаря этому мы можем тесно взаимодействовать с энергией этой реальности. Учитель говорил мне, что… – он вдруг замолчал, как человек, остановленный на середине мысли, и нахмурился.

– Что?

– Странно, – Роу задумчиво усмехнулся. – Я не помнил об учителе, пока не заговорил о нём. Сколько же я всего забыл, выходит. Ты напоминаешь мне… а, неважно. Так вот, учитель говорил мне, что у этого мира – у Фаты-морганы, да? – энергии в избытке, гораздо больше, чем в нашем мире, и энергия эта сырая, легче поддающаяся трансформации и управлению. Отсюда все эти твари, которых она создаёт, и вся эта нестабильность среды. Отсюда и наши с тобой силы – каким-то образом эта энергия вступает в реакцию с нашей собственной и увеличивает её. Возможно, без существования Фаты-морганы не было бы и людей с такими способностями. Наши миры связаны, более того – совмещены. И иногда наползают один на другой, как прозрачные картинки – тогда, случается, один мир крадёт что-то у второго.

Ивлин подумал о людях, которые пропадали без всякой причины. Подумал о девушке, тревожно глядевшей в окно на дорогу в ожидании своего отца. Такими уж ли сказками были страшилки о монстрах, которые похищали людей в никуда?..

Голова кружилась от всей этой информации, от всех этих мыслей. Возможно, признать себя безумцем было бы всё-таки продуктивнее: он слышал, что признание болезни – первый шаг к выздоровлению. Не в случае холодянки, правда.

– Как это работает? – спросил он, наблюдая за тем, как листва на деревьях начинает понемногу съёживаться и краснеть. – Наша… сила, как ты её называешь. Тогда ты сжёг то… существо одним движением. Как?

– Дело в концентрации. Я сосредотачиваюсь на этой энергии, внутренней и внешней, – Роу вытянул руку, и Ивлину показалось, что воздух между его худых узловатых пальцев как-то неуловимо всколыхнулся. – И представляю, какое воздействие хочу оказать. Например, простой импульс, выброс силы в пространство, – теперь воздух точно пошёл вокруг его руки волнами, ветер едва уловимо усилился – деревья закачались сильнее. – Или преобразование энергии до той степени, чтобы воздействие было более направленным. Скажем, то, что мне нравится больше всего – нагрев, – кончики его пальцев вспыхнули оранжевыми огоньками, не причинявшими вреда его коже. – Он наиболее эффективен в охоте и в уничтожении препятствий, и, кроме того, охлаждение даётся мне хуже, – огоньки соскользнули с его пальцев в ручей и упали туда уже крошечными кубиками льда, тут же, впрочем, растаявшими. – Но я над этим работаю. Есть и ещё кое-какие трюки, чуть более сложные, но база у всех одна – концентрация, воля и трата собственного резерва. Если резерв на нуле – это чревато обмороком или чем похуже.

– Трюки вроде тех, благодаря которым ты знаешь обо мне так много?

Роу усмехнулся опять, самодовольно на него покосившись. Он не попался на уловку.

– Вроде них, да. Но тебе они всё равно, пожалуй, не пригодятся – как и те, что я только что показал. Ты можешь попробовать, но вряд ли у тебя получится. Твои способности отличны от моих.

– И в чём же они заключаются?

Отчасти всезнайство Роу Ивлина несколько раздражало – но спросить было всё равно больше некого. Впрочем, уже следующий его ответ видимость этого всезнайства развеял:

– Без понятия, если честно, – отозвался Роу безмятежно, пересыпая сквозь пальцы песок, который начал проступать поверх травы. – Я не могу этого толком объяснить. Я чувствую, что ты – другой, и что ты способен на _многое,_ но не знаю, на что _конкретно_. Наверняка я могу говорить только о себе, понимаешь? Потому что себя я изучал очень долго и очень тщательно, но других одарённых, кроме тебя и учителя, никогда не встречал. Так что тут я могу только делать предположения в силу своего опыта, остальное ты должен понять сам. Однако в этом и прелесть, разве нет? В безграничном познании себя и своих возможностей. У тебя есть всё время мира, чтобы заняться этим.

Ручей возле них начал как-то подозрительно бурлить и будто стремился отделиться от земли. Ивлин подобрал под себя ноги, чтобы бурление это его не затронуло. Всё это было… таким абсурдным. Всю жизнь он считал себя самым обыкновенным человеком. Немного нервным, немного проблемным, немного не вписывающимся ни в одну из компаний, с которыми имел дело, но… ладно, ещё были эти кошмары. Которые, возможно – только возможно – на самом деле даже и снами-то не являлись, если подумать.

 _Песок, просыпающийся из его волос на пол комнаты в Библиотеке._ Такое случалось далеко не впервые. Он оглянулся на свою жизнь и не увидел в ней никаких чудес, никаких откровений свыше, но увидел только то, что и так всегда знал, просто отрицал изо всех сил: реальность для него никогда не казалась устойчивой. Он всегда балансировал на грани – только не знал, что лежит _по другую сторону_ , и потому этого страшился.

– Ладно. Тогда… что насчёт твоих предположений? Мне бы хотелось их послушать.

Песка становилось всё больше, но прибывал он медленно и не выглядел зловеще.

– Что ж. Учитывая, как тянутся к тебе все эти твари, и учитывая, что вокруг тебя слишком часто происходят «сдвиги» – моменты частичного наложения миров друг на друга – я бы сказал, что ты, должно быть, довольно тесно связан с самой её волей, гораздо теснее, чем я.

У Ивлина как-то разом пересохло в горле. Он переспросил:

– Её _волей_?

– А ты не чувствуешь?

Он мотнул головой. Роу чуть подвинулся со своего места, чтобы встать рядом с ним на колени, и вопросительно протянул руку.

– Я покажу. Если хочешь.

Помедлив, Ивлин нерешительно кивнул. Ладонь Роу мягко легла ему в центр груди.

– Закрой глаза.

Он закрыл. Чужая рука ощущалась горячей даже сквозь ткань туники.

– Теперь… не думай. Ни о чём. Хотя бы минуту. Просто выкинь из головы всё лишнее и слушай то, что тебя окружает.

Он прислушался. Сначала слышал только звуки ветра и изменившееся по тональности бурление воды. А затем уловил то самое _ощущение_ , исходившее от руки Роу вместе с теплом и знакомое ему ещё по их затянувшемся рукопожатию в их вторую встречу. Теперь он последовал за этим ощущением сознательно, подался ему навстречу, пытаясь его углубить и расширить.

И вдруг… он _почувствовал._

Сперва он будто заново открыл глаза сквозь опущенные веки: в пляшущей солнечными пятнами темноте он увидел Роу. Или, вернее, его силуэт, ощущавшийся красным и пылающим – Ивлину подумалось о раскалённой игле, принявшей зачем-то условную форму человека. Он попробовал постепенно распространить это странное виденье дальше – на рощу, на мир вокруг. Нечёткое колыхание линий и цветных волн проступало в воздухе по мере того, как он раздвигал границы восприятия всё шире и шире; чуть дальше, за пределами рощи, он уловил смутное движение других живых существ, то быстрых, то медленных, отголоски их примитивных сознаний, к которым он мог, к собственному немалому удивлению, прикоснуться – направлены эти сознания были, казалось, исключительно на то, чтобы есть и убивать. Это всё было столь же захватывающе, как и первая самостоятельно прочитанная им книга, и, увлёкшись этим новым для него опытом, Ивлин стал смотреть ещё глубже, ещё дальше, и…

…и что-то, чьё внимание он привлёк своими поисками, _посмотрело на него в ответ._ Словно бы огромный, нет, гигантский глаз открылся где-то _внизу._

Он вскрикнул и открыл глаза.

– Что это?!

Роу с удовлетворённой улыбкой отнял руку от его груди.

– Это она. Фата-моргана.

Ивлина пробрал неприятный холодок. Возможно, думая, что он больше не будет бояться того, что таил в себе этот незнакомый мир, он немного поспешил с выводами.

– Она… живая?

– О да, – ухмылка Роу приобрела вдруг почти безумный оттенок. – Ты не знал? Я слышу её постоянно. Каждый день, каждый час. Она всегда там, она всегда наблюдает. И ты так сияешь своей силой… я уверен, она тоже это видит. На её месте… я бы захватил тебя. И не давал бы тебе уйти. Никогда.

Ивлин в ужасе от него отодвинулся. Он уже не пытался возобновить этот странный контакт с той – сущностью, наверное, он не знал, как это иначе назвать – но всё ещё чувствовал на себе это напугавшее его внимание непостижимо колоссального и чуждого сознания, и чувствовал, как понемногу направляются сюда к ним все те твари, которых он приметил неподалёку… и Роу всё ещё смотрел на него своими нечеловечески яркими глазами, не мигая, и в ухмылке у него будто бы заострились зубы.

– Ты сказал, я могу уйти отсюда, когда захочу?

– Да.

Ивлин поднялся – Роу встал следом, так и не отходя ни на шаг.

– Мне нужно просто сосредоточиться?

– Да. Ты делал это неосознанно раньше, на эмоциях, но на самом деле нужно просто захотеть.

Он кивнул. Сосредоточился на своём желании вернуться – пусть даже в дом Гаев, лишь бы куда-то ближе к нормальности: всё услышанное и увиденное ещё предстояло хорошенько переварить.

– Я… ещё вернусь, – сказал он зачем-то на прощание, будто чувствуя себя обязанным.

Роу наконец моргнул и улыбнулся – насмешливо, но, по крайней мере, при этом он стал выглядеть чуточку менее жутко.

– Да. Я знаю. Сделай шаг – так проще переместиться.

Ивлин шагнул.

 

Он успел сделать вдох, открыть глаза и понять, что действительно вновь оказался в Башне – прежде чем кто-то набросился на него сзади и повалил на пол. На этот раз, однако, он даже не охнул, хотя больно приложился при падении плечом и бедром. Его перевернули на спину и оседлали, с силой вжимая его в пол, и затем последовала хлёсткая пощёчина, от которой у него зазвенело в голове. Возможности возмутиться ему не дали.

– Ты достал! – заорал сидевший на нём человек, и Ивлин наконец узнал Юлия. «Кто бы ещё это мог быть…» – подумал он с неожиданной для себя злостью. – Хорош меня пугать уже! У тебя что, блин, хобби такое?! Появляться из ниоткуда и доводить меня до инфаркта?! Тебя только что здесь не было, НЕ БЫ-ЛО, откуда ты нахрен вдруг взялся!

Юлий был в бешенстве. Он скалился, тяжело дышал и сверкал глазами так яростно, будто не на шутку собирался с ним сейчас драться, и его руки немного дрожали, как бывало у самого Ивлина, когда он пытался совладать с одолевающими его эмоциями. На вид щуплый и изящный, держал Юлий крепко: Ивлин давно заметил, что силы в его приятеле было куда больше, чем можно было подумать поначалу.

– Успокойся, пожалуйста, – Ивлин попытался оттолкнуть его от себя и встать – бесполезно. – Я просто…

Юлий снова отвесил ему оплеуху.

– Что? Опять будешь врать и сказочки травить, да? – Юлий склонился к нему вплотную, с совершенно диким взглядом. Манящая зелень его глаз словно бы местами выцвела, обнажив что-то опасное на глубине – что-то, что напомнило Ивлину о выражении лица Роу в тот момент, когда он говорил о воле Фаты-морганы. – Как тогда, когда ты оказался на Шестом без пропуска, а? А может, прекратишь уже завираться?!

Кровь прилила у Ивлина к щекам.

– А может, прекратишь уже орать и слезешь с меня? – отозвался он ему в тон.

Он решительно сбросил уже занёсшего было руку для третьего удара Юлия с себя и сел на полу так, чтобы не позволить тому уронить себя на лопатки снова. Для него давно не было секретом то, что иногда Юлий, извечно балансирующий на тонкой грани между эпатажностью и сумасшествием, мог сорваться – но ему порядком надоело оказываться объектом таких вот срывов. В конце концов, он ничего из этого не заслужил. Ни пощёчин, ни криков, ни допросов… ни, тем более, всего этого унижения от пребывания в этом проклятом доме!

Какое-то мгновение Юлий выглядел так, словно в самом деле собирался снова на него броситься. Потом – так же внезапно – он вдруг успокоился. Кипучая ярость сменилась колким ледяным подозрением и настороженностью.

– Ты расскажешь мне, какого беса с тобой происходит, – произнёс он чётко, с расстановкой, глядя на Ивлина с пристальным прищуром. – Или рассказываю я. Отцу. Он сам решит, что с этим делать: даже если решит, что я фантазирую – проверить тебя всё равно захочет. Тем более, что я расскажу ему только чистые факты. Что я пошёл проводить его, пока ты оставался тут, и что, по словам охраны, ты не выходил из дома – но, когда я вернулся, тебя уже здесь не было. И что, когда я решил тебя подождать, ты просто возник, как из воздуха, хотя дверь всё ещё была, чёрт возьми, закрыта! И что на тебе было – вот это! – он резко качнулся к нему и снял откуда-то с его одежды длинную травинку. – Держу пари, он тоже захочет послушать, как ты это объяснишь!

Ивлин оглядел себя. Его роскошное тонкое одеяние – домашнее и годившееся, откровенно говоря, только на то, чтобы безвылазно сидеть в нём в четырёх стенах и красоваться им в чужих спальнях – успело кое-где запачкаться пылью и носило на себе отпечатки травы и древесной коры. Его новые чистые сандалии оставили на ковре следы из песка. Он не терял сознание, не проваливался в очередной кошмар, не ходил во сне. Его действительно здесь не было.

Потому что он был _где-то ещё._

Затем Ивлин посмотрел на Юлия. Он вдруг догадался, о чём тот, должно быть, думал сейчас. О каких-нибудь тайных ходах, одному Ивлину известных, о заговорах, о секретах «семейки бунтарей»… Боги знают, о чём ещё. Вот только – всё это казалось таким смешным по сравнению с правдой. И правда показалась отчего-то смешной тоже. Обе версии были одинаково нелепы.

Он подумал о Роу. О Фате-моргане, которой так опрометчиво дал имя: теперь ему чудилось, что лучше бы он этого не делал.

Многие знания – многие печали.

Он никогда в эту поговорку не верил.

Ивлин несколько кривовато улыбнулся, чувствуя, как и сам начинает заражаться окружающим его безумием.

И начал рассказ.

 

Поздно вечером, пока он возвращался от Октавиана в свою комнату, – засыпать рядом с патрицием ему сегодня не хотелось – его голову всё одолевали какие-то странные мысли. Он шёл по тёмному коридору, пушистый ковёр в котором мягко скрадывал звук его шагов, он смотрел на картины в позолоченных рамках, висевшие на стенах, он вдыхал благоухание духов обитателей дома, наполнявшее воздух призрачным томным шлейфом, касался расставленных в коридоре статуй и искусно украшенных ваз. И думал:

_Как же легко это всё можно разрушить._

«Представить только… Одно усилие _воли_ того, другого мира – и ничего этого не станет. Ни дворцов, ни трущоб, ни Библиотеки. У той… штуки… хватило бы на это сил. Сполна».

Какие-то старые засохшие корневища в глубине его сознания пустили первые зелёные ростки. Впервые за много дней – нет, наверное, впервые даже за много лет – Ивлин не ощущал себя так, будто голова наполнена горячим ватным туманом.

Напротив, собственные мысли казались необыкновенно ясными.

Он знал, что это состояние – временное. Такое спокойствие, которое овладело им в эти минуты, никогда не оставалось с ним надолго. Рано или поздно мир снова начинал колебаться и раскачиваться, как на качелях.

Но пока что – пока что, достигнув какой-то определённой точки своей траектории, маятник замер, позволяя ему отдышаться.

Красно-чёрный жук-носорог длиной с его руку сидел на стене возле двери в его комнату и шевелил пёстрыми стрекозиными крыльями, отливающими радугой в приглушённом свете коридорных ламп. Мимо Ивлина прошла по направлению к комнатам кого-то из старших Гаев одна из прислужниц; на жука она не обратила внимания, будто это было в порядке вещей. Ивлин посмотрел на него, и жук исчез. Он тряхнул головой и прошёл к себе в покои.

Закрыл за собой дверь на щеколду – как удобно, что в доме Гаев ценили возможность побыть наедине с собой: никакой Джои теперь ему не помешает несвоевременным визитом. Включил свет – электрическое освещение и отсутствие необходимости возиться со свечами тоже пришлось неожиданно кстати. Сел за свой стол, взял лист из стопки тех, которые Октавиан дал ему для записи перевода. Обмакнул перо в чернила.

И, сделав глубокий вдох, написал на бумаге:

_«Бог-Солнце не карал человечество. Оно покарало себя само. История – самая большая лгунья. Но мы имеем право знать правду»._

Потом немного подумал. И написал на том же листе ещё кое-что.

_«На самом деле нужно просто захотеть»._

И поставил подпись: «Робин Гуд».

**Author's Note:**

> Продолжение следует.


End file.
